


Don't Hurt Me Now

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Group, Multi, Threesomes, female/male - Freeform, m-rated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taika is a young Breton mage. Emotionally wounded by a Nord Companion she travelled with as a healer, Taika ran away to Winterhold where only a couple months afterwards something happens that changes her from meek and submissive to a mature woman with a hunger for the opposite sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancano

_I thought about how there aren't many fanfic's for certain Skyrim characters so I thought I would do many one-shot chapters of a Breton character being with almost everyone, and anything. You can upload your own requests, but I might already plan to do the pairing somewhere in the story. I try to blend the events into a story_

* * *

 

Winterhold College was covered knee deep in ice and snow by the afternoon, it was growing dark rapidly as dark clouds obscured the sunset and students and instructors alike went to bed earlier than usual to avoid the painful winds of the heavy blizzard. But Taika had the plan to fill her late hours in The Arcanaeum after she returned from Whiterun only moments before the blizzard hit. Reading in the Library was what she did every night while in the College. Urag, the Orc overseeing the books, reminded her to take care of the tomes before returning to his own book to finish the last pages.

Silently Taika gathered piles of books onto a table in the dark corner of the room and sat down to read. Time ticked by as Taika withdrew into the folds of stories about the Aedra and Daedra, beside her she wrote in her own book about problems in the books and things that made some sense from personal experience. She had gotten the opportunity to meet a few Daedra while following a Companion on his adventures.

Knowing full well Taika was going to be in his library late once again, Urag mumbled out something unheard by the engrossed woman before leaving to get some sleep in his warm bed. He trusted her enough not to ruin his collection.

Outside the blizzard roared louder as the sky became a dark void, yet Taika didn't seem affected by the cold or time as she studied the pages for hours. She didn't look up until she finished reading the final book in her pile, the ember eyes of a very pissed off high elf met her bright blue ones and it wasn't until Taika saw him did she become conscious of the time… and that she was twirling a chain around her finger in her state of deep concentration, the chain of her Amulet of Talos. Cold, like the ice that flaked the high windows, dread fill her to the bones.

"Come with me, Apprentice." Ancano's voice was calm but still released nothing but danger causing Taika' throat to clench. Reluctantly she followed him after safely piling the books back where they belonged and clenching her notes to her chest. Up the stairs the Thalmor stormed and led her to a door that climbed to the top of the walls surrounding the college.

Outside the wind threatened to pull the small Breton off her feet to plummet her body miles down onto the icy rocks but with practiced feet she was able to keep on the high walkway. The Thalmor leading her raised a hand to shield his eyes as he pushed through the wind with more trouble than her, Ancano obviously didn't have as much practice with strong blizzards like Taika did.

At the sight of his almost embarrassing trouble, Taika wondered if she could run away and eyed Ancano's back carefully while discerning her success. But most of her precious belongings were in her room along with her journal, which had many… secrets that this Thalmor would love to get his hands onto. Taika cursed under her breath as she tightened her arms around her notes and body protectively like a shield. She cursed the cold, the Thalmor and mostly herself for stupidly forgetting to change her amulet back to the one of Akatosh after returning to the College that afternoon.

With a grunt of annoyance, Ancano wrenched open the door to a small hallway that led to a tightly locked bedroom. After the door was unlocked the tall elf grabbed Taika by the collar and dragged her inside without a care for her kicking and cries of surprise. With rough hands, Ancano snatched away her notes and threw them onto his desk before shoving her face first into the wall with his face like stone. With a clank, Taika's wrists were clamped with heavy shackles nailed firmly into the wall by thick chains, with a sick nervous feeling she tugged at the chains.

The door was locked once again with a sound that sent all of Taika ' emotions running and her heart stopping, terror filled her to the brim as Ancano said nothing as he went through her notes, the sound of turning paper cut the tense silence. By the way he was calculating everything he obviously had the intention to interrogate and torture her for as long as he could. Finding nothing in her notes that pointed in the direction of Talos worship to show to his higher ups, Ancano threw the book back to his desk without being delicate much to Taika' disapproval, not that anything she disapproved of was on his care list.

With a painful swallow, Taika turned her eyes to the wall she was pressed against, her breathing becoming ragged in her terror and trembles of terror erupted over her skin. Ancano ripped her hood from her head roughly and tore her fuzzy brunette hair in the process causing Taika to release a pained hiss. "You do understand that Talos worship is banned, Breton."

"I don't worship him, I was only wearing his Amulet… because…" Taika hissed her words through her teeth as Ancano clenched a hand in her long hair messing up her ponytail and bared his teeth beside her ear as he tugged roughly. Pain and a surprising amount of craving filled Taika fast causing her to go silent as the Thalmor pressed against her, his free hand was sparking with dangerous lightning that Taika expected he knew how to use in torture for information.

Ancano pushed the hand up Taika's robes so it touched directly on her bare stomach making her feel goose bumps, he sent a jolt through her body causing Taika to cry out in pain proving her former thought as correct. She tried to jerk her body away from his but Ancano held fast to her hair and pushed flush against her back, he yanked her head to the side so he could glare into her wide eyes. Ancano felt smug at causing her fear and frowned at the small hint of primal emotion in her eyes as he gripped her hair tighter, she was enjoying the pain and it made him twinge with want.

"Don't try lying to me, Breton." His voice was slightly husky and it made Taika shiver, why was his voice like that and why did it make her react like so?

He was enjoying all of this and she knew she was too even if she was also afraid, Taika could tell he hadn't tortured anyone in a long while due to his time in the College and she was probably in for lots of trouble ahead no matter what she said. And she didn't really want him to stop.

Deciding to say nothing she clenched her jaw defiantly, Taika was both afraid and curious to see how far Ancano would go. Ancano noticed the tension in her jaw and the light in her eyes, so he pushed against her harder into the wall and pressed his hand on her stomach painfully hard. Taika went slack in his arms instead of fighting against him and simply glared back at him, there was a small hint of fear in her blue orbs.

Ancano felt he should have gotten a little enraged this look of defiance against his dominance; but Ancano felt another sudden twinge between his legs. Taika's eye twitched when she felt the reaction of the Thalmor's body toward her and felt a brush rise to her cheeks, Ancano moved away from her abruptly. Taika tried to crane her head around to see where he went but he vanished somewhere in her blind spot.

There was rustling noises, like Ancano was searching through a chest for something rarely used anymore. With curiosity filling her to the brim, Taika could only guess it had something to do with torture. What was he planning?

All thoughts were gone at the first hit of something against her backside, Taika jerked with a yelp of surprise. It didn't cut into her flesh or hurt overly much, it was like the hit of the whip was Ancano simply taking a practice shot and showing her what he had in his hand. Taika trembled in anticipation and wonder.

Behind her, Ancano chuckled and whipped her harder a few more times. The last lashing was harder and more painful, each time Taika began to release grunts and whimpers. Ancano stopped as suddenly as he had started, Taika leaned her forehead against the wall to cool it down. Her backside felt supper sensitive and was throbbing.

Wrapped up in her confusing emotions, Taika didn't look back and see what the Thalmor had done while lashing her, but if she had she would have noticed Ancano's state of slight undress before he had moved behind her. He hanged the whip on the back of a chair that was beside Taika and gripped her hips with both hands.

Confusion was felt first, before being followed by a faint moan as Ancano tore her pants and underwear down. He forced her feet from the fabric and then tightly held his hands against her thighs, his thumbs pried her inner thigh apart so he could examine her. Taika squirmed shyly, "What are you doing?"

Annoyed with her question, Ancano slapped her sensitive arse making her moan and his uncovered manhood twitch even more in desire and he looked at her womanhood, which had gotten slick during his 'torture'. He stuck a long finger inside her to test her warmth and feel her making her moan again.

What he found with his searching sent a grin across his face, his manhood hardened completely with just the thought. This Breton was completely untouched even with her reactions to his actions and Ancano felt nothing but a burning through his body. He had never taken a virgin Breton before, actually he had never been with any human race, all the women he had been with were Altmer and they had been very tight if virgin, he couldn't help but wonder about this smaller willing woman and how tight she would feel.

Taking out his fingers and wiping them clean on his robes, Ancano stood and grabbed the whip once again. Standing back enough he sent the whip slashing against her ass so hard he sent flesh and blood flying as to leave his mark upon her skin as a reminder that he was the one who stole her innocence to herself and any possible Thalmor who see her in the same state, Taika released a cry of pain. That wasn't pleasant.

Once done with marking her Ancano threw the whip backwards over his shoulder with no intention to use it again at the moment, he stood behind her and held Taika up by her knee forcing her other foot to balance on her toes so his tip could rub against her entrance. Using one hand he rubbed Taika's naval with sparking hands before pushing two fingers inside her again and rubbed her bundle of nerves.

Ancano sent in his magika, just enough not to hurt so much she lost feeling but to just jolt the Breton's system. He did it a few times until he felt Taika grow hotter and her walls slightly slicker, she choked on a moan as she panted which made Ancano harden even more.

Almost desperately, he removed his fingers and stuck them between her teeth and against her tongue so she could taste her body's nectar. Ancano bit her ear roughly before groaning out his words in a deep tone, "A bit wet now, Breton. I am going to take away your innocence, hard." To empathise his words meaning he bit Taika' neck drawing some blood causing her to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. The sounds of her heavy breathing from pain, anticipation and pleasure made Ancano throb painfully.

Quickly Ancano removed his fingers from her mouth as to hold her legs properly so he could have an easier line of access. Taika gripped her hands around the chains, Ancano thrust upwards as hard as he could and hit home. A scream escaped Taika as her innocence was taken. It was painful.

Beneath her pained cry and sobs Ancano released a deep groan. He almost couldn't push through Taika because of her tightness. At first her swelling walls felt like they were trying to push him out as he broke through the barrier, but when he pushed his manhood all the way inside so his tip was almost inside her womb, her walls clenched in an attempt to hold him.

Using the toe of his boot Ancano pulled the chair beside them closer with a scraping screech and placed Taika foot on it so she stayed spread for him. Now with a free hand Ancano tore out her hairband along with some strands of hair causing Taika to grunt.

Ancano slid the band around his wrist almost like a memento or trophy before taking a fistful of Taika' hair again, he yanked her head back and to the side in a painful angle and latched his teeth onto her throat causing a groan of pleasure to escape the Breton. Ancano needed to move desperately at that deep sound.

At first he moved slowly as Taika's walls slowed him down, but after a few thrusts her body seemed to stretch to accumulate his member and size, she became slicker with each stroke within her. With a deep moan, Ancano moved his teeth from Taika's neck and twisted her head in a different angle so he could capture her lips. He pressed his body tighter against her as his thrusting became rougher and more primal, Taika slowly began to release small gasps and moans as the pain receded.

The Thalmor grinned against her lips and pushed his tongue into Taika's mouth causing them both to groan at each other's taste, Ancano's hand holding her thigh tightened and caused her skin to feel like it was going to bruise. He slammed into Taika, and she could feel nothing but pure ecstasy as she felt him hit the entrance of her womb with each trust. Her groans were loud and her breathing heavy, she released small begging sounds and at some point she thought she had gritted out the Thalmor's name. By the way his muscles seemed to tighten and he groaned meaning he must have enjoyed it so she made certain to keep groaning out his name.

After an age of endless thrusting and groans, Ancano hit a spot deep inside her with his manhood sending a thrill like lightning through her naval and Taika arched while tugging against the chains around her wrists. Ancano watched her expression with smug glee as the little Breton's eyes rolled back and she released a loud keen of pleasure. "Does that feel good, filthy Breton?"

"Hngh… please Ancano…" The words were almost lost in her heavy moan, Ancano twitched inside of her as he drove her to the edge with his rough thrusts. His own breathing was becoming haggard as dim lights flashed beneath his lids as he closed his eyes, Taika's walls were clenching around him like a vice and was driving him into senselessness. Ancano's original plan to simply torture her was lost as the torture was backfired onto him, but it was such sweet torture that he had no plans to complain.

Quickly he removed his fingers from her hair and returned it to her thighs so he could hold her steady as his thrusting became harder and deeper as his end grew closer. While she cried out in pleasure, Taika threw her head backwards onto his shoulder giving his teeth access to her pale neck that was visible in her robes, her walls clamped and she screamed out his name in pure pleasure as she orgasmed for the first time. Her whole body arching into him and the sound of his name escaping her so loudly along with the almost painful clench of her walls finally sent Ancano over the edge.

A weak groan of pleasure and surprise escaped Taika as she felt something hot flow inside her, the heat travelled into her womb and it wasn't until she noticed Ancano had stilled his thrusts did she realise he just came inside her. Any other time when her awareness was clear she would have panicked but her mind was too confounded after her orgasm that she couldn't do anything besides leaning her clammy forehead against the cold of the wall. Taika' clothes were soaked with her sweat and could feel Ancano's was just as bad if not worse as he was the one doing all the physical work.

The Thalmor didn't move, instead he held her ass tightly against his hips as he let his body release inside her without a single care of any possible predicaments, he knew of potions and spells to stop and unwanted 'thing' to happen. Even after he was finished releasing every drop, Ancano let his manhood stay half hard within Taika's warmth as he caught his breath. It had been so long since he could interrogate someone, and also have a woman and he just got both at the same time. It was like Auri-El had dropped this gift onto his lap… Literally.

With a groan from the both of them and a wet pop, Ancano removed himself from the Breton's burning body. He looked down at the sight between her legs and almost felt like pounding into her once again as he watched his cum drip down to her ankles along with blood from the lashing on her backside and her roughly taken innocence, he made up his mind then of what he wanted to do with the Breton.

And he whispered it deeply into her ear causing Taika to moan, "Maybe we can come to an arrangement with your worship." He smacked her ass causing another moan that was mixed with slight pain at the sharpness on her wound, "I will 'forget' I saw the amulet only if whenever I indicate it, I fuck you." He nipped her earlobe causing another moan, his manhood was growing hard again and he made plans to keep the Breton here longer tonight whether she agreed to his terms or not.

"Y-Yes sir…" Taika' voice was hoarse with pleasure and her screaming, the sound caused Ancano to reach up and tug away the shackles. He held her up with an arm around her waist as her legs shook after his hard thrusting and all the pleasure, the sight caused the Thalmor to feel smugger then he ever had been before.

Slowly with his free hand he began to remove the rest of her robes, he dragged his finger across the skin that began to show. Once he had her fully undressed he spun her around to face him, lifted her up higher and pushed his body flush against hers. Instinctively Taika wrapped her thighs around his hips to hold herself up while Ancano used his hands to tug away his robes so he too was completely bare.

"I will have to come up with some plans, but until then… I believe I am not finished 'torturing' you yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images of Taika up on Deviantart at, http://coldhiddenblade.deviantart.com/


	2. Erandur

"I wish to thank you again for your assistance, My Daughter. May Mara's gaze always be upon you." Erandur gave Taika a grateful smile as they sat in Dawnstar's tavern nursing their separate drinks. Taika nodded in return before taking a sip at the mead in her hand, thankfully they were drinking alone in Erandur's inn room or else the Nord's outside would have gotten offended with her crunched up expression towards their 'holy' water.

The Priest of Mara snorted over the rim of his own drink, he was used to the taste of the mead after his years of living in Skyrim. He apparently also had a stronger stomach towards the alcohol unlike the young Breton whose face was already bright red with the heat of the drink, she gave him a goofy grin causing Erandur to cross his ankles under the table at a the familiar feeling from his youth.

Ever since he saw her arse swinging side to side on the way up to Namira's tower he kept getting an uncomfortable feeling in his crouch, it had gotten worse when she had gotten on her hands and knees on the ground looking for the much needed potion.

Luckily Taika didn't notice his shifting at the mouth-watering memories, as she was too distracted with her empty mug and trying to stand so she could grab another bottle from where Erandur had them safely stacked on the bedside table behind him.

Then she stumbled, Erandur quickly grabbed her to stop her tumbling to the ground and stiffened as the action made the small Breton fall heavily into his lap, directly on his sensitive manhood.

A strangled sound escaped him and his hands tightened around Taika' arms, in her slightly confused mind she didn't recognise the sound right away and shifted slightly as if to stand but Erandur gripped her tighter, jerked his head slightly and released another strangled sound as he hardened.

As he thrust his hips up in an automatic reaction, causing his hardness to ground against her womanhood, Taika seemed to sober up quickly. Her eyes flashed down to his causing Erandur to stiffen, he didn't know if she was going to react in disgust at his actions as he was a Priest of Mara, which he had forgotten about in his moment of lust.

The Priest felt suddenly very nervous and released her instantly so she could move away. And she moved the second he released her arms from his iron grip, Erandur felt guilty for only a moment until he realised Taika was spinning around in his lap so she was sitting more comfortably and not moving away.

His red eyes met her bright blue ones and his manhood twitched at the hungry look in her eyes, Erandur fell back into his chair as Taika's lips crashed onto his with fierce passion. His hands rose to wrap around the back of her neck and head as he deepened the kiss, Taika pressed her upper body against him causing the Dunmer to groan with want.

Memories of his time in the Cult rose along with his manhood which was now pressed tightly against Taika's inner thigh and the tight cloth of his pants. It was a frustrating feeling.

With deft hands, Erandur quickly parted his robe of Mara and shifted Taika so he could tug down his trousers over his rock hard member. With a moan as the cold air hit him, Erandur spun Taika around and began to remove every article of her clothing before pressing her bare body face first down onto the table after everything on the surface was swept away with his arm, he shoved three fingers inside her and felt that she was already heavily wet.

The little Breton must have been turned on way before he had begun and the thought made him fill with even more lust for her. A moan escaped the Breton causing Erandur to pulse again, he removed his fingers and held the tip of his weeping manhood at her entrance.

When lined up he pushed in his tip making them both moan in pleasure and anticipation, Erandur gripped her hips while eyeing the scar on her backside with lustful curiosity before he decided to ignore all thoughts for tonight, after all he finally had victory and peace from his past and memories after so many years. And he thrust the rest of the way into her begging body with a deep groan of pure bliss, which was echoed from the throat of Taika.

Long nails dug into the bottom of the table as she held onto the edge above her head, Taika hissed with pleasure as Erandur hit the spot that had been currently unused for some time as the Breton hadn't been to the College for almost a month now because of her travelling.

So she didn't have the pleasure of Ancano pounding into her almost every night in either his room, or anywhere else he desired against a wall. One time he had snuck up behind her when she was studying in the Arcanaeum at midnight alone again and had taken her roughly against the book cases leaving the marks of the book spines on her skin.

Erandur was her first after Ancano, and he was doing a mighty fine job in pushing her over the edge even though he was out of practice for almost twenty years or more. Taika released a shrill cry as the dark elf angled her body up slightly so he could slide in deeper causing a thrill of pleasure to erupt through her body. Sweat began to form along her skin and felt slick against Erandur's equally sweaty chest, both of them moaned and the dark elf began to thrust with more fever and strength causing the table to rattle dangerously.

Unlike his thrusting, Erandur's lips were gentle as he kissed behind Taika's neck and her jaw. His fingers dug into her hips causing Taika to moan and squirm against him, causing an almost painful friction with her walls. Erandur grunted and held her firmer, he gave her a warning bite on her shoulder, which was returned with a yelp of pain and pleasure.

One hand was removed from her hips, Erandur let it run up and down her side before he lowered it to her womanhood. Another cry escaped the Breton as he pushed in two fingers to pleasure her bundle of nerves while continuing with his thrusting. Heat was rising up Erandur's collar as he came closer while Taika tightened around his cock and fingers.

On her moaning lips he could make out the sound of both his names being airily repeated like a mantra, the sound of his current name and birth name being moaned out almost did him in right there but he calmed his lust and continued on speeding Taika' orgasm along with thrusts, rubbing and pinching.

It didn't take long until he felt her walls clench hard around him and for her to cry out his current name, so loudly that the Nord's downstairs paused in their loud partying to listen to the sound in confusion. Erandur could almost smell their arousal rise as the drunken rabble figured out what was going on right above them.

But all the dark elf cared about at that moment was his own high coming to an end, without a thought he slammed in as deeply as he could and sent as much of his hot release as he could directly into her womb. In his fuzzed mind he didn't even notice that he have a couple more thrusts as he ejaculated.

The room was filled with their heavy breathing as they both relaxed after their strong orgasms and release. With weak legs Erandur pulled up his pants over his throbbing manhood and lifted Taika up from the table and carried her to his bed, gently he lowered her beneath the covers and climbed in behind her. He noticed Taika seemed unused to such an action and he felt strong dislike to whoever it was that took her virginity or she slept with usually, who in their right mind would leave this woman alone in her bed, or kick her from theirs after sex?

To try and fight off his irritated thoughts, Erandur simply wrapped an arm around Taika as she rolled to her side and pulled her back flush against his warm body to ward off the wintery cold of the outside world. The Breton fell asleep instantly and Erandur was not too far behind, he would pray to Mara for understanding and forgiveness for his moment of return to his former self in the morning…

Maybe after another round with the Breton before the sun rose fully?


	3. Xivilai and Valynaz

Time was lost in the tunnels of the Daedra infested ruins as the sky was blocked by dark stone, Taika grumbled to herself as she recast her invisibility spell to avoid the different high level Daedra and a swarm of scamps. How did I get into this again?

By having a soft heart and the want to assist Urag in gathering the books he desired, that's how. She was in this old ruin formally a hideout on the border of Skyrim for the Mythic Dawn before the Oblivion Crisis, all because the book-worm Orc wanted a certain book that he always knew was hidden here but never got the chance to get someone to gain it for him until he and Taika got chatting about her explorations.

And Taika had agreed to his desperate plea because his puppy dog eyes twisted her heart, she had left the college the next morning after another rough night with Ancano. This time he had tied her wrists to his bedframe as he fucked her from behind and used lightning spells to give her torturous pain to make her clench him harder.

Caught up in her arousing thoughts Taika tripped on a broken slab of stone and stumbled into a wall… a pale blue hued wall that grunted.

Looking up as her spell fell, Taika paled as the bare chested Daedra spun to glare down at her with burning eyes, his companion was shorter and dressed in heavy armour. The Xivilai rounded on her with a dark sneer, Taika quickly stumbled backwards until she hit the tunnel wall with a hitch of her breath, the fully armoured Valynaz watched hungrily in bloodlust.

The Xivilai reached up to strangle Taika as the short Breton became paralysed, but her brain worked a mile a minute to figure out something to get away. Just as the Daedra reached for her neck with his talons, Taika quickly wrapped her hands around the massive beasts horns and yanked his head down so she could catch his lower lip between her teeth and bit as hard as she could manage.

Stiffly the Xivilai froze as Taika drew blood, behind him his companion also seemed to pause in surprise giving the small Breton the chance to dash down the tunnel causing both Daedra to release bestial howls of rage, somewhere in the sounds Taika thought she heard arousal in the Xivilai's tone but didn't halt to find out if it was even as her scholar mind wondered, can Daedra feel pleasure? She sped past a spider Daedra who leapt back mid attack as the Xivilai howled something in their almost demonic language.

Taika noticed the other Daedra including the scamps seemed to back away from her and not give chase as it sounded like a chattering message was passed around, the only ones hunting her were the two hot on her heels. She could hear them clanging after her fleet feet causing her to speed up towards a door.

Once past the frame, she flung all her weight against the door and slammed down the old lock before continuing down the hall as the two Daedra began to hack and crash against the weak barrier. At the end of the hall she found a room with a massive statue of Mehrunes Dagon, with adrenaline pumping in her veins she dived behind the stone just as the two Daedra stormed through the entrance.

Peering around the edge, Taika spotted something that made her want to cheer and swear at the same time. A pile of books beside a corpse, exactly how Urag had imagined it to be like. Silently she prayed the two massive menacing forms would leave so she could find the book needed and get out, but the Xivilai breathed in deeply and growled something out. They both entered and pulled the door shut behind them, the Valynaz jammed a dagger into the handles so Taika was unable to make an escape.

The Xivilai stood before the statue with nose twitching and a bright burning flame in his hand which he used to light up braziers either side of the statue with loud whooshing, and Taika realised he must have been chasing the scent of her arousal after her previous thoughts. The large beast's voice was inhumanly deep and raspy as he called out in her language, "Come out of hiding, Mortal. You cannot escape from us anymore!" And he was right, Taika felt dread in her chest as she took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the statue.

Both Daedra's eyes burned at the sight of her and her quaking body as she shivered in fear, the Xivilai's bleeding lip made him look vicious as he once again stormed towards her with teeth bared savagely. Taika stiffened, knowing full well she couldn't pull her trick again, as the Xivilai reached both hands up and the Breton squeezed her eyes closed in terror.

The Xivilai's hands wrapped around her throat and pulled her closer causing Taika's eyes to flash open, he wasn't strangling her to death but pulling her against him. Looking into his demonic eyes she decided that it had been arousal she had heard before in his howling roars because they burned bright with primal lust. The Valynaz rounded them until he was directly behind Taika causing her to feel very paranoid of what they both were planning in their private language that they mumbled to each other.

Before she could worry too much, the Xivilai pulled her head back and gave her a bite that made hers look like a simple nibble. Taika cried out in pain causing the two Daedra to release dark rumbles, before she could release a single word the Valynaz used his clawed gauntlets to tear through her clothes until she was in nothing.

Poor little Taika's body didn't know whether to be afraid or incredibly turned on as the two Daedra removed what they wore, the Xivilai was faster as all he had to remove was his long crimson 'loincloth' before his large hardness was left in the open.

With wide eyes, Taika couldn't look away causing the Xivilai to chuckle, "We will show you the true pleasure and pain that a mortal cannot give." Hands on her hips startled Taika and reminded her of the second Daedra, terror rise again in her thickening lust as he dragged his claws over her hips and the scar Ancano had left her. Did they both plan to take her?

The Valynaz lifted Taika like she weighed nothing so the Xivilai could kneel between her thighs to take a deep breath of her arousal which had led them to her and let her legs rest over his shoulders like she was a child riding his shoulders backwards. The Valynaz grabbed Taika' breasts as she arched, the Xivilai's long rough tongue pushed into her womanhood and rubbed against her nerves causing Taika to release a small whimper of pleasure.

The two pleasuring her groaned at the sound and smell of her rising arousal, the Valynaz dug his claws into her breasts and dragged his own tongue over her shoulder as the Xivilai devoured her womanhood with tongue and sharp teeth scraping all the right spots.

In only a minute with their administrations, Taika was screaming out in pure pleasure as she came. The Xivilai drank her up hungrily before growling out something, the Valynaz grunted something in agreement and the Xivilai quickly rose to his feet. He made Taika wrap her short legs around his muscular hips while the Valynaz didn't stop in his attention to her breasts.

In one swift motion without a pause the Xivilai pushed deeply as he could into the Breton causing her to cry out in ecstasy and pain, he was larger than both Ancano and Erandur put together and she could feel him literally dive halfway inside her womb. The Daedra paused to wait for her walls to loosen and relax around him before pushing in some more at a slower pace until he was fully hilted, once fully in he paused again to let her stretch to accommodate his wide foot long ebony flesh.

With a groan when the soaked walls relaxed and pulsed around his shaft, the Xivilai moved inside her tightness instantly at a fast pace, he made certain that he moved out so only his very tip was inside before ramming into her again so his hips slammed against her entrance each time with a rough smack of his balls. In response, Taika could do nothing but latch onto him with arms tight around his neck and hands wrapped around his horns.

The Xivilai didn't close his eyes but kept them directly on her face as he watched her moan, gasp and eyes roll back in pleasure. His eyes passed over her shoulder to the Valynaz with silent approval to what the other Daedra desperately wanted to do before returning his eyes to the mortal woman's expressions. He wanted to watch her reaction to his brother tearing into her from behind.

A scream mixed with pain and pleasure bolted Taika as she felt another cock, almost as large as the Xivilai's, ram into her small ass. The throbbing member spread her unnaturally wide and she clung to the Xivilai harder as her teary eyes rolled back, she almost lost unconsciousness but held on at the last moment as the Valynaz stilled when he was deep within her.

The feeling of two fiery hot cocks inside her made Taika arch with a moan and feel primal, she grounded roughly against the two causing them to snarl. Before she could recover fully from having the Valynaz slam into her, the two began to thump into her in perfect sync and it felt amazing.

As Taika cried out in pleasure, the two Daedra hissed and rumbled in their own pleasure. The Xivilai pulled Taika in for another dominating kiss which she fought power over for only a small moment before she let the Daedra take all of her, when he felt her giving him all dominance he released a howl into her mouth which his brother echoed against her shoulder.

They plummeted into her harder and dug their claws into her skin as they touched and squeezed every part of her body leaving behind thin strips of marks upon her skin. The Valynaz left a trail of scratches crisscrossing over her stomach.

She was almost finished, and both Daedra could smell her second orgasm rising like a storm. With roars, they bit down on her shoulders hard enough to leave faint scars if not healed, the pain mixed with all the pleasure they were giving her causing Taika to release a howl that almost sounded like a Daedra's cry. She orgasmed while clinging to the Xivilai with all her strength. The two pushed in as deeply as they could as her walls tightened, they came inside her with cum hotter than that of mortals.

With the powerful orgasm came dead muscles. Taika went slack against the Xivilai as he and his brother removed their fangs from her shoulders. He brought her into another kiss, smearing more blood over her lips. The Valynaz was the first to pull out followed by the Xivilai, who held the weakened Breton in his arms. He mumbled something to his brother causing the Valynaz to chuckle in agreement once again. Worry filled Taika, she was weak so these two could do anything to her even kill her without a struggle.

With surprising gentleness, Taika was lain down on the cold stone with the Xivilai hovering over her. The two Daedra took one wrist each and began to carve strange patterns around her skin like shackle scars with their claws, the shapes were almost like the patterns that adorned Daedra skin and even glowed the faint red as the skin healed instantly after the two licked away the blood. Taika felt like she was watching through a fog as they both finished their handy work, then the Xivilai threw the remnants of her robes over her quickly chilling body.

The two Daedra smirked darkly down at her as they finished dressing into their perfectly intact clothes causing Taika to send them a weak glare which simply made them chuckle. The Xivilai bent down to whisper the reason for the marks, the idea of the personal summoning marks and the two Daedra's expectations from her made Taika feel arousal twist in her stomach. The pair of Daedra breathed it in deeply and gave each other quick looks, they didn't bother with fully undressing the next round.


	4. Ondolemar

"Thank you, you have done the Thalmor a great service by bringing me this Amulet."

"Yes sir…" Taika gave the Thalmor Justicar a stiff bow where he sat at his desk in his room of Markarth. He placed the bards Amulet of Talos into a small lockbox on the corner of his desk and looked Taika up and down, she was busy examining all his things. In the far corner her eyes were on the torture rack, which was covered with a fine layer of dust.

Seeing her interest in the torture rack made Ondolemar shift awkwardly in his seat at the thought of what he could do with it to her, which Taika spotted from the corner of her eye but didn't comment. Instead she sent him a small smirk which made the Thalmor tightened his lips in annoyance.

Standing up with hands folded behind his back, Ondolemar paced the room to do something other than sitting still as the Breton watched him like a hawk. "Now about payment, I have a reasonable sum of gold for you…" He paused mid taking the bag of gold from his pocket, the small Breton stepped towards him with a small smile causing him to back away in surprise and arousal at the look in her eyes.

With a grunt, Ondolemar crashed into the surface of his torture rack and before he could recover Taika reached up and slammed his wrists into the shackles. A groan escaped Ondolemar as he watched beneath the shadow of his hood as Taika locked his room's door and began to strip with her back to him.

Her ass was bare for his hungry gaze and he noticed a scar in the exact angle and area that his best friend in the Thalmor Order always did to women whose virginity he took. The sight made his cock burn suddenly, Ancano always got the ones who liked it rough so Ondolemar was expecting a lot from this Breton, especially when Ancano was only known for being with other Altmer who were too refined for some things.

He kept his face blank as he examined Taika' curvaceous form and felt slight envy towards Ancano for being her first, oh how Ondolemar would have loved to have taken her innocence himself. It must have been so sweet.

Like a predator, Taika moved to stand before Ondolemar. Bending she pulled open his robes and down his pants enough for his member to stand proud, pleasure filled Taika. Finally she was going to be the one in control and she was going to enjoy being on top instead of being the submissive one. But first she was going to give him some of her own torture so the torture rack didn't feel forgotten.

Kneeling, Taika peered up at Ondolemar with a small grin causing his manhood to twitch when he realized what she was planning. A deep groan escaped him when he was enveloped by the warmth of her mouth, even in his fazed mind he could tell she wasn't an expert but was very imaginative.

He thrust upwards, hitting the back of her throat. Taika forced her throat to relax so she didn't gag and began to bob her head, she mad certain to drag her teeth slightly and was granted a deep moan. Ondolemar's calm posture was changing to one of bestial lust.

Using one hand, Taika gently touched his balls in experimentation causing a small strangled cry to escape the Altmer causing her to grin around his shaft. She rubbed him slightly rougher causing another gutted sound, Ondolemar arched into her mouth and twisted his wrists in an attempt to remove his hands from the confinements so he could curl his fingers into her hair, pull her womanhood around him and pound into her. But the naughty Breton was having nothing of it, she rubbed his balls slowly while sucking and messaged his inner thigh with her free hand.

Even if she was inexperienced with using her mouth it wasn't long until Taika had Ondolemar releasing small sounds before he came into her mouth. Taika tasted his cum on her tongue before swallowing as much as she could while some dribbled down her chin and dripped onto his sagging shaft. Using her fingers and palms on Ondolemar's balls and manhood Taika brought him back to full hardness.

"Auri-El preserve me…" The sound of lust and airiness in his voice caused Taika to feel primal and wetter at her success. She leaned the torture rack back so it was almost horizontal and climbed up onto Ondolemar. A groan escaped them both as Taika placed his tip inside her, with surprising strength in her hands she kept his hips from jerking up to go all the way into her warmth.

A lust filled glare was sent her way as Taika chuckled and leaned down to gently nibble at Ondolemar's lower lip. "What's wrong, sir?" She said the last word deeply and in a lust filled moan as she wiggled her hips slightly, Ondolemar tried to thrust again only to be halted AGAIN.

With a growl of lust and anger he gave her a scathing look, "Stop playing games, Breton!" Taika's eyes flashed with lust at his hoarse words but she didn't move down, she did wiggle slightly and raise a brow. That was not what she was after and the pride filled Altmer felt like melting his shackles so he could ram into her, with heavy breathing he groaned out the words she wanted. "Just fuck me already, Breton."

And with a moan she slammed down, gravity and the slickness of her walls allowed her to slide down to his base in one fell swoop. A deep groan fled Ondolemar and he arched his hips again as Taika began to rise her hips up and down as hard as she could manage. His lidded eyes watched her breasts bounce in front of his face as Taika arched in an attempt to take him in further.

Blue eyes filled with lust looked down at him as her brown hair fell in waves down her back, her fingers rose up the hem of his shirt and raked her nails against his stomach causing his balls to clench. Ondolemar tugged at his wrists again and Taika eyed them straining with hazy eyes before she reached up and removed them.

Instantly the Altmer tore her head down to his face painfully and devoured her lips with teeth and tongue causing the Breton to moan and her walls to clench around him. A primal roar escaped him as he gripped her hips and began to slam her onto his roughly thrusting hips causing Taika to almost fall but she gripped him tightly with nails and thighs.

They released loud cries of pleasure and Ondolemar didn't care if his two guards that slept either side of his room could hear. The female Altmer probably listened to his roars while imagining herself under him, while the male one would most likely be masturbating right against the wall beside them while listening closely.

With a cry of pleasure from Taika and another roar from Ondolemar they both orgasmed for everyone to hear, Ondolemar's chest heaved as he felt their mixed cum soak his pants with warmth. A groan escaped him as Taika slouched against him and he wrapped his arms around her lower back as he closed his eyes to feel her body against his.

Ondolemar opened his eyes to look down her back at her round arse, he traced the scar with his nails causing a small moan to escape Taika. "Ancano was lucky to have taken you first." The Breton looked up at his smug smirking expression with surprise, she gave him a small chuckle in return after some thought.

With a pop she pulled herself off his shaft causing Ondolemar to moan at the loss and cold, Taika leaned in and nibbled his sensitive pointy ear and stepped back before his arms could pull her back to his chest.

The Thalmor watched in a daze as the Breton dressed before she came back over to him with a small grin, leaning down she gave his cock a small goodbye kiss and lick before rising to capture his lips. Leaning away she whispered to him deeply, "I hope to have the both of you ramming me together one day…"

And Taika left after giving Ondolemar that image which made him moan and grow hard again, with a cry he called in his guards. Like he had thought they both looked flustered, the male guard looked like he had cum at their orgasmic sounds. Ondolemar stood covered in his and the Breton's cum to pull them inside, he fucked the female elf along with his fellow male while imaging it being Taika and Ancano with him.


	5. Vyrthur

Taika had no idea where she was and wandered the massive valley in blind confusion while being hunted by a group of Falmer from the caves she had entered through. It was a beautiful place if you ignored the Falmer, odd furry giants and the pale dragons that dived out of the ice she tried to slip across.

There were purple flowers with faint blue lights inside which Taika could not help but to pick one and examine it, just as she did a deer ran past. Taika watched with wide eyes at the green glow running along its fur like the markings of a Kahjiit.

Trying not to get distracted anymore, Taika climbed the hills until she came to a bridge leading to what looked like a massive white temple, crossing it she found a beautiful gold statue outside the door that reminded her of old statues of Auri-El she had studied in a couple of Elven books she 'borrowed' from Ancano.

Over the howl of the wind Taika could make out the angry sounds of a group of Falmer hunting her scent. Even after giving herself a scrub the scent of their brethren's blood lingered against her skin and clothes, with terror under her feet like wind Taika rushed towards the building.

The door was massive but didn't budge when she put all her weight onto it, Taika couldn't see a lock mechanism and searched the windows and walls for a different way inside. Far up she could make out a shattered window, quickly she pulled her way up the wall. The group hunting her tried to clamber up behind her only to fall down again as Taika sent ice spears down at them. For once Taika was thankful for that Nord Companion she used to travel with as a healer had a habit of scaling the sides of mountains when travelling instead of taking the path only meters away.

Using her booted foot, Taika kicked at the window remains and golden frame covering it to rid it of the sharp shards and make a safe hole big enough for her to climb inside. The sounds of the glass shattering on the marble echoed loudly and Taika prayed there was nothing inside as she fell to the cold marble, making her way through the massive building, she tried to find anywhere she could sleep on and hide for the day.

Through the halls she weaved until she came across what looked like a barrack hall but more refined. Each room was small for one person but looked like they had been marvellous before the place fell to ruin, even now it still beautiful with the layer of snow and rubble.

Some rooms were missing chunks of their walls and roof but Taika found one secluded bedroom deeper inside the building that seemed in somewhat better care as the snow couldn't get inside. It was larger than the others back the way she came so Taika guessed this was probably formally the 'leaders' room of this strange temple. Looking around, Taika frowned. The room was in too good of a condition, was she lucky enough to have found a single preserved room?

She didn't want to worry on it too much, it was warmer in here then outside and there was an intact fireplace that she lit with magic flames without wood after examining up the shaft to clear it of snow. Taika stepped towards the window and threw it open enough so she could lean out to look around, to the right she could make out the Falmer as they tried to circle the temple to find a way inside.

All attention was on the group that Taika didn't feel the new presence in the room even as they stepped lightly behind her while examining her fabric clad ass hanging from the window frame in curiosity, the shadow hovered over her back and took in a breath of her faint blood from small cuts she hadn't paid mind to.

While Taika hanged from the window she noticed a Falmer spot her, it shot out an arrow which would have hit her in the head if she hadn't leapt back in time. A gasp escaped Taika as she crashed into something behind her which wasn't there before and stumbled to the side. A cry of pain fled her lips as she landed on her ass at bruising force.

Looking up she felt a mix of relief and fear, it wasn't a Falmer but a tall elf with pure white hair and skin. His eyes burned like coal as he looked down at her with amusement and hunger, "What have I found here? How did you get inside, Human?"

"I... climbed the wall…?" Taika moved back slightly until she hit the wall and cowered away from the elf, without missing a beat the elf stepped closer causing Taika to quickly rise to her feet and try to flee. The elf grabbed her by the wrist and flung her like she weighed nothing across the room, a loud cry escaped her as she crashed into the wall. But before she fell to the ground the elf grabbed her by the throat and held her so her feet couldn't touch the ground.

The sound of a deep breath filled the room, the elf sniffed at her neck and sighed at the scent. So sweet and sensual, this woman literally leaked lust from her very pores. Testing to see if he should either simply eat her or fuck her, Vyrthur began to rub at her.

"Who are you?" Her body stiffened as the odd elf rubbed his knee against her womanhood through her clothes, his armour rubbed her erotically that it made her eyes go wide and voice silent. He grinned showing sharp fangs that made Taika shiver, this elf was a vampire.

"I am Vyrthur, one of the last true Falmer." Taika' eyes flashed with scholar interest, this elf was a Falmer unchanged by slavery with the Dwemer? Vyrthur leaned forward to whisper against her ear, "I will fuck you then drain you…"

Admittedly the way he said it turned her on, but the idea of having all her blood drained made her heart race in fear which the vampire could hear. Vyrthur smirked against her ear at the smell of arousal and fear pouring from her every pore. He gave her clammy neck a lick to taste her and sighed deeply, even though the smell of corrupted Falmer smothered her she tasted wonderful.

It had been hundreds of years since he had a woman before the fall of the Falmer race and his curse. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if his lust during his time as Arch-Curate was the reason for Auri-El's betrayal.

A moan escaped Taika as Vyrthur ran his hand down her stomach and into her pants, he fingered her with his gauntlets causing her to grow warm and wet. In lust, Taika wiggled against the snow elf causing him to chuckle, he had a large amount of self-control.

With his inhuman strength he pressed down on her bundle of nerves painfully causing her to clench and cry out, Vyrthur watched with fangs bared as he smirked at the sight of her arching into his fingers and hips. "You like it rough, Human?"

"Yes, yes I do…" Taika moaned and threw her head back into the wall with a thud as Vyrthur did the action again, he gently ran his lips and tongue over her throat causing her to moan again. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, he moved away causing Taika to stumble as she landed on her feet. She looked up at him in confusion and desire.

"Run, Human. If you give me a good hunt and fuck I won't 'kill' you…" He almost sniggered as Taika seemed to sober up in her lust, her eyes hardened as she looked him up and down suspiciously. "Better get started…"

At his bared teeth, Taika took off out of the room and through the halls without a word. Vyrthur's voice counting followed her until she could hear him in the distance holler out ten. He was planning to hunt her down like an animal and it frightened and turned her on almost painfully.

Blindly Taika ran around each hall, Vyrthur played around with her and herded her around in a direction he wanted her to go in and Taika didn't seem to mind as he kept appearing to smack her ass painfully causing her womanhood to clamp. For almost an hour of this hunting game, Taika stumbled into what looked like a throne room with an uncomfortable feeling between her legs. Looking around, the Breton shivered in horror at the sight of what looked like frozen Falmer.

Stepping inside she examined the room while sliding on the ice before standing before the throne. A yelp escaped Taika when arms wrapped around her waist and a bare body that was cold like ice held her, "Caught you, Human." Vyrthur chuckled darkly into Taika ear before releasing her, the Breton stumbled to the side and watched the completely naked vampire sit on the edge of his throne and lean his jaw against his fist casually, he didn't look like he noticed the cold. "Strip, now."

The command was strong and said danger if she didn't follow, Taika stood before the vampire and stripped off her robes until she was shivering naked in the snow and ice filled room. Vyrthur examined her body, his face not changing from his smirk, he hungrily eyed her hardening nipples before gesturing her over.

Taika followed his silent order and stood between his knees, she watched him hold a hand against his cock and the glow of magic being pumped into the shaft. He hardened almost instantly and Taika wondered if she could study that spell if he didn't kill her as he promised, the elf spun her around by a wrist and gripped her hips with his nails.

"You said yourself you like it rough, and remember… my name is Vyrthur. I want to hear you scream it, Human." And he pulled her down backwards around him, Taika cried out in surprise and glee drowning out Vyrthur's moan as her burning warmth hit his icy cold shaft. He muttered out a small curse in elven and thrust upwards while controlling her hips, "Keep moving, Human!"

The words were almost like a growl as Vyrthur removed his hands from Taika hips as the Breton held herself up with clenching hands on his thighs, she paused for only a second before she slammed onto him on her own. She moaned and arched as he gripped her breasts and twisted her nipples painfully causing her walls to clench down on him slightly, his ears perked up at the words she was muttering. "Please, oh please."

With a smirk, Vyrthur stilled his hands. "What do you want Human?" Then surprising him, Taika stood up and faced him with lust clear on her face, "I didn't say stop!"

Ignoring his growl, Taika moved around the wide arm of the massive stone throne and leaned over to capture his mouth in her teeth. Biting down she drew blood causing Vyrthur to release another growl, his burning eyes met her mischievous lust filled ones. Taika moved back to lick her lips of his blood, she spread her legs and wiggled her ass, looking at the way she leaned over the arm of his throne Vyrthur stood up quickly with a hiss. He rounded her so he was behind her and slammed her down over this throne.

Taika gripped her hands on the edge of the wide arm as Vyrthur rammed back into her, in this position he hit her deeper and could thrust faster and harder. A deep moan escaped her throat and she arched, Vyrthur tangled his fingers into her hair and yanked her head back causing Taika to hiss in pain.

The scream that then escaped Taika when his fangs clamped onto her neck echoed around the room and rattled the walls, Vyrthur began to drain her causing her wall's to clench around his shaft like a vice. She came with a howling noise of pleasure and arched against Vyrthur's chest, which was warm from the heat of her body. "Vyrthur… Vyrthur!" Her voice chanted his name in a shrill scream causing his balls to tighten painfully.

The cum bursting from his shaft and into her womb was like icy water that was almost painful inside her burning body. Vyrthur tore his fangs away to roar to the ceiling before he could drain her fully, he didn't stop pounding into her. His shaft was like rock still as he gripped Taika' clammy thighs and lifted her off her feet to angle her so he could drive deeper causing her to almost handstand on the surface of his throne.

Her moans were weak as she felt another orgasm rise, "Vyrthur…!" Taika gripped one of his hands and forced his fingers onto her bundle of nerves, the ancient vampire was more than happy to press against them so Taika could clench his shaft again. They both came a second time, but Vyrthur was still hard though softer now. "Vyrthur, please…"

Leaning down so he could bite her ear, Vyrthur raspy groaned out his words. "What is it, Human? Say it…"

"Please fuck me again… please… against the pillar!"

And at Taika' words, Vyrthur slammed her chest up against the icy pillar and rammed her again and again until his shaft finally turned limp. His cold sperm and her warm cum created a puddle at his feet and ran like a river down her legs, he licked Taika on the neck where he had drained almost all her blood and found it ironic.

Vyrthur just cursed Taika with the vampiric disease the same way he had gained it hundreds of years before.


	6. Gelebor

The cave Taika discovered was quiet and without Falmer or an ancient vampire this time much to her relief, she spent the night there recovering from Vyrthur, blood loss and her travel through the valley with Falmer still hot on her trail. Now hungry, Taika began to creep through the caves to find the exit.

At a dead end she felt hope vanish, but just before she turned to try again in another direction she spotted an old rusty chain with her sharp eyes that was almost the same colour as the dark rock. Yanking it down caused the rock to slide upwards opening a gap for her to exit.

Inside was a slightly larger cave then the tunnel she just exited with the same white stone as the temple, also what looked like a shrine made from gold and shaped like the sun. Beside said temple was an old 'camp' where an elf in familiar armour stood looking in her direction with intelligent aged eyes, "Uh... hello?" Taika bowed her head with worry for she didn't know if this snow elf was also a vampire.

"Hello child, welcome to the Chantry of Auri-El. May the light of Auri-El illuminate your darkest hour." His voice, unlike Vyrthur's, was gentle and his eyes were the palest of blue in reddish pools.

"Oh, thank you… sorry but have you got any food?" Taika blushed as her stomach growled loudly, gentle amusement filled his eyes and he moved to where he had what looked like the glowing deer's meat over a small fireplace. He began to serve up some of the food and gestured Taika to make herself comfortable, carefully she sat on the stone ground for her muscles still burned after yesterday. "Ah, what's your name… sir?"

The elf chuckled lightly at her polite tone, "I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor, my child. What of yourself, and why were you so deep in the caves?" Gelebor gently held out a plate of the meat, his kindness was a pleasant relief from everything that had transpired for the past couple of days.

"Taika… and well I was dropped into an icy lake by a dragon, captured and chased by Falmer and then hunted by a vampire through a temple ruin… normal day really." Gelebor paused mid sitting on the edge of the water that surrounded what looked like a dome.

"A temple you say? Did it happen to be built with the same stone as the Wayshrine," He waved his hand at the dome as he spoke, "And had a golden statue of Auri-El standing before a door?"

"Y… Yes that is right…" Gelebor went silent as he placed his food on the ground for a moment, as if his appetite just vanished. Taika eyed him with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I… did you get this vampires name?" Gelebor had his eyes held in a hand as if fighting a headache so he missed the blush and amused look on her face.

"Oh yes I did…" Gelebor looked over at her with eyes that caused her face to turn to stone and heart clench forcing the sensible side of her mind to speak right to the truthful point, "His name was Vyrthur…"

With a sound like rushing wind escaping his mouth, Gelebor stood stiffly and stepped towards the Wayshrine with a pale expression. Taika followed him nervously at the dramatic change in his appearance, "Are you alright? Sir… Gelebor?"

She watched the snow elf, who didn't seem to hear her question, lower himself to a knee and raise his hands to clench together under his chin in prayer. Taika crouched beside him with one hand on her knee and the other spread between her feet to keep her balance, she watched him quietly as he mumbled in his elven language.

After some time, Taika moved away as her legs began to shake. She returned to her meal to await Gelebor's return, but he didn't move for almost half an hour so with a shrug Taika ate his meal as well before it went to waste and curled up on the rags of his makeshift bed to sleep until the elf returned to awareness.

When Gelebor did return from his paralysed shock and prayer's to Auri-El for understanding to why his brother was turned into a beast of the night, he was surprised to find the small Breton curled up on his bed.

He had forgotten all about her, as he looked down at her he wondered why she had fallen asleep until he noticed the fire was nothing but cold charcoal. With a shake of his head, Gelebor sniffed at not noticing the time. Looking around he frowned slightly at the sight of his plate being empty but shrugged it off, he guessed Taika was starving.

Without waking the young woman, Gelebor laid on his back beside her half on the fur rags and stone. It was uncomfortable but he deserved worse for not seeing his brother's affliction earlier.

Taking a deep breath he was met with something strange wafting from the woman beside him that he only noticed now that he lay directly beside her, something that made the blood rise to his collar.

Looking down at an odd twitch he stiffened, why was his body reacting so… oddly?

 

* * *

 

Taika woke with a scream, she had a nightmare about Vyrthur and sat up with terror. Beside her the awake snow elf looked up at her with mildly surprised eyes at her sudden scream. Gelebor quickly sat up with arms raised in an attempt to calm her, he noticed she saw his armour and flinched away from him before realising who he was.

"G… Gelebor? Sorry, did I wake you…?" Taika gulped down her fear and rubbed her sleeve against the clammy sweat on her forehead. Her haggard breathing worried Gelebor.

"What in the name of Auri-El happened to you yesterday?" The startled look on her face told him that his wild guess of the nightmare being because of yesterday's events was correct and it made his usually kind eyes harden, "Was it my brother's fault?"

"… brother?"

"Vyrthur, he is… was my brother…" Understanding flashed in her blue eyes for a second.

"… I-I… N…"

Confusion filled Gelebor at her stumbling and nervousness, "What did my brother do to you, Child?" She seemed to try and stand to escape his gently asked questions but Gelebor softly wrapped his hand around her wrist causing her to hold fast, "Please, what did he do to you?" He almost regretted asking as Taika gave him a sharp look, but he kept his eyes sternly on hers until she sighed in submission.

Gelebor stood along with her and released her wrist at her gentle tug, he expected her to tell him, not begin to strip her robes. With a small embarrassed yelp he halted her, "What are you doing?"

"Showing you…" And she was in nothing but her underwear before him, Gelebor's eyes flashed first to the semi healed marks along her neck that were from fangs which he could only guess was Vyrthur's doing. Without meaning to, his eyes travelled down further across the expanse of her stomach so his eyes traced the small scratches of nails on her hips that needed only a few more healing sessions until they would be invisible.

They looked like powerful hands had torn into her and as innocent as he was in the actual physical act, he knew what the marks were from for he had seen them before on snow elf women he had healed who had been forced upon by the humans and had come to the Chantry for protection and repentance.

"Auri-El… my brother…?"

"Tried to escape some Falmer attacking me and came upon into your brother's lair." Her voice was filled with sarcasm as she let Gelebor examine her wounds without a single hint of embarrassment on her face; so much to his relief the snow elf guessed she had not been a virgin before yesterday, he spotted faint bite scars beneath the fresh bites of his brother and felt heat rise. She obviously wasn't new to the act being rough either.

Gelebor tried to apologize for her ordeal to ignore the feeling but the Breton waved it away, "Not like he killed me… maybe stolen my humanity…" She nervously touched the wound on her neck remembering how much blood had been drained.

Nothing but sorrow and pity filled Gelebor, he removed his eyes from the marks on her flesh and met her eyes once again. Taika frowned at his nervous gulp and attempt to keep his eyes on her face then laughed as she worked out why he was looking so bashful at her undress, "Ha, adorable!"

Gelebor huffed with embarrassment as the Breton cracked up laughing but couldn't stop his eyes from lowering to the bounce of her chest covered with a thin layer of fabric, the cold was making her nipples hard again and at the sight of the peaks through the white fabric Gelebor felt an unfamiliar twitch between his legs and stiffened.

The laughter died on Taika' lips as she calmed herself, her eyes bright with humour. She could see Gelebor's nervousness and wondered what it would be like to take a virgin man, inside she felt a surprising dominating lustful feeling rise before she quenched it. Gelebor probably didn't lose his virginity because of loyalty to Auri-El.

Instead, she didn't plan to jump him but she WAS planning to tease him and maybe make him jump her if he wished. Looking around with an expression of interest without looking like she was going to get dressed anytime soon, Taika stepped around towards what looked like deeper water leading into the darkness of the cave, she guessed that was the way to the exit.

Looking at the clear water, Taika crouched down and bent with her covered ass into the air. She ran her fingers through the surface, as if testing its temperature. With a small sound of approval and thought, Taika stood and turned to give Gelebor her most innocent look while pretending not to notice this scathing look he was sending her. A look very different to the calm kindness he had when she first saw him, "Is this water safe to bathe in?"

"Yes… it is. But not very deep…" In his mind Gelebor cursed himself for the strain in his tone, he prayed Taika didn't notice for he did not want to harm her mentality even more after what his brother had done. He watched her turn away, she didn't seem to have noticed much to his relief… then she pulled away her underclothes leaving everything in the open and made him almost gasp out the names of all the gods.

Thank Auri-El she had her back turned, for Gelebor became rigid as his eyes locked onto her scarred ass without moving. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or frustrated when the tantalising piece of flesh vanished into the clear water.

The water splashed as Taika bent her head close to the water so she could wet her hair in the hip deep water giving Gelebor quite the view before she rose again. She looked back at him over her shoulder while pushing her soaked hair back with her fingers, "Oh, and thank you, for the meal." Gelebor gave her a curt nod of his head.

Looking away, Taika smirked where Gelebor couldn't see. The Breton could see the blood rising beneath the elf's armour and could only imagine how his manhood was feeling, at the thought a small moan escaped Taika before she could stop it and tried to cover it up by rubbing her hands over her body as if washing herself.

At the sound, Gelebor had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep down his own moan as his manhood rubbed sensitively against his armour. He swallowed and recovered, pale eyes followed the shape of Taika' hands against her sides and prayed silently to Auri-El, 'Forgive me, oh please forgive me…' He placed his face into a hand to try and avoid looking at the young woman.

"Are you alright, Gelebor?" At the sound of his name spoken on her lips, Gelebor jumped and looked at her again. Big mistake on his part for she had move to stand right at the edge of the small river with everything above her navel visible with water dripping down the valley of her breasts, which were covered slightly with her long waving hair and a strangled sound escaped Gelebor before he could hold it down. He slapped his hand over his mouth again and looked at Taika with horror.

Inside Taika felt smug but outside she simply gave him a worried look, "Gelebor? Do you want me to go?" 'Please say no…'

"Auri-El, no I am so sorry, please continue." He spun away from her and pretended to be more fascinated with the wall, his pink ears perked up at the sound of rippling water. Was she moving deeper in?

Nope, Gelebor jumped again as a wet hand touched his bare arm. Taika stood behind him with a concerned look in her eyes, "You don't look very well, I am sorry if I did something wrong… I will go."

"No please wait…" He spun around and looked down at her, 'Auri-El she is so small…' "You did nothing wrong, please continue bathing. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I will wait over there." He jerked his head to the gap in the stone where Taika had come from.

"No, it is fine. You haven't made me uncomfortable…" 'The complete opposite actually…' Taika could feel her inner walls burning and growing wet at the elf's innocent embarrassment, she gave Gelebor a small smile before frowning and placing a cold hand against his forehead. "You are heated up, maybe you should rest or cool yourself down?"

"I…" That actually was a good idea, the cold water might assist in the unwanted hardness between his legs. Shyly he looked at Taika, "Can you give me a moment?"

Taika gave him a confused look before turning and stepping back into the water. She kept her back politely turned so he could undress. Once finished he gave his hard white member a glare before sliding into the water, the cold was a relief against his hot skin and made him sigh in relief. In front of him Taika turned only slightly to check if he was beneath the water, Gelebor caught her eyes travel down his chest before she forced her eyes back up to his face.

Arousal bit at Gelebor when a small smile was given to him before the Breton turned away to continue bathing, Gelebor took the moment to get deeper into the water and try to manage his arousal with a hand. With his back turned, Gelebor awkwardly jerked a few times and almost released a deep groan. He stopped what he was doing with a nervous look at the Breton for he didn't wish Taika to be alerted to what he was trying to do with his sounds, he did not want his desire known.

Looking over his shoulder, Gelebor eyed Taika shoulder blades as she lifted her hair. Another sound escaped her as she ran nails through her scalp and even with the cold water Gelebor felt the blood rise. He couldn't do this anymore.

He moved behind her and leaned down to her ear. He gave the lobe a gentle, awkward kiss causing Taika to jump and release a small gasp. The sound let Gelebor gain enough confidence to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her towards the edge of the water where the rock was above the surface by at least five inches.

A moan bolted from Taika again as she was pressed forward into the cold ground, she arched on her forearms as Gelebor gently kissed her back and neck while his hardness rubbed her inner thigh. The snow elf groaned deeply, no longer afraid to hold them down as he spun Taika around and lay her up on the rock so he could lean over her and his eyes could look at every part of her flesh with hunger, painting her image into his memory.

Taika moaned again as Gelebor began to touch her skin, running his hands up and down her side leaving goose bumps in his wake. Then he kneaded her breasts causing her to moan deeper, with a deep breath Gelebor dived down to take a nipple into his mouth. Taika released a small sound that went straight between his legs like a shock wave, "Auri-El forgive me, but you're so…"

His final word was lost in a groan as Taika' thighs latched around him, he praised her body with light kisses and feathery touches. She was only used to quick and hard so having someone worshiping every part of her flesh was making her feel warm and fuzzy.

"Gelebor…" He moaned at his name on her lips and rose to kiss her mouth, he was unpractised but Taika went submissive to them instantly. She parted her lips slightly and Gelebor's tongue gently flashed across her teeth and tongue. The moan she released was devoured passionately by Gelebor, his hands slowly lowered towards her womanhood.

A deep moan echoed off the walls as his fingers entered Taika, "What… do I do…?" His innocent words were spoken in deep huffs, Taika answered by placing her own hand over his and making his fingers rub on a certain spot that made her keen loudly.

After a few strokes she removed her hand to weave it into his pure white spiky hair as he continued with what she showed him. Gelebor felt accomplished when he felt her walls tighten and his fingers were soaked with the first orgasm he ever created and witnessed.

The expression on Taika almost made him release into the water, her eyes were rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Raising his fingers to his mouth, Gelebor tasted her. The second the tang hit his taste buds he moaned and dived his pale head between her thighs to lap up her hungrily, he no longer cared that she had eaten his dinner for this was enough to satisfy his hunger. When she was dried up with his tongue and squirming beneath his hands, Gelebor rose and began to finger her again to regain the dampness.

The sounds escaping Taika was like music to his ears and drove him to insanity, when he felt her swollen walls were damp enough he lowered her into the water so that he could push in his throbbing tip. "Auri-El, forgive me." And he pushed in to the hilt with a deep gasp, he stilled when he was fully inside to savour the feeling of the small woman around him and her breasts pressed against his chest. "Ngh… so tight… you're so beautiful."

A flush flashed across her face as Gelebor kept praying to Auri-El and worshiping her body with light kisses and words of airy praise. He began to move, and by the gods if Auri-El struck him with lighting now he still wouldn't be able to stop moving.

Arms clung tightly around his neck as Taika cried out and arched against his lips, a light sheen was beginning to cover them and almost evaporate with the heat of their skin. Blood flowed hotly away from Gelebor's brain and down causing everything to seem ethereal as his balls clenched, Taika' walls were trying to suck him in deeper with each thrust of his hips and Gelebor didn't even notice his hips pick up speed as they both neared the end.

"Oh my… GELEBOR!" Taika orgasmed loudly again for him and this time he felt the fruits of his labour clamp tightly around him, Gelebor's heart pumped painfully as he felt his balls tingle and clench before his sperm shot out of his shaft and filled the woman. Taika' legs were surprisingly tight around his hips and held him firmly inside her as he ejaculated into her womb. Gelebor held her in his arms as he slouched weakly against her, Taika grunted at his weight but he avoided crushing her. "Are you alright?" Her voice was hoarse and breathy.

Gelebor took in a breath before leaning up to give her a gentle kiss which she returned equally gentle. "That was incredible…" He punctuated his words with kisses along her jawline causing her to giggle beneath him and tighten her arms around his neck, her nails ran gently through his hair.

"You were incredible." Pride and relief swelled his chest, he had thought he was not that great but looking down at the sight of her burning flesh and glassy eyes he felt like the weight of so many years of worries and painful regrets were snatched right off his shoulders making his body feel lighter.

As they left the water and lay down together on his rag bed after drying off with magic, Gelebor wondered if Auri-El would forgive him, if the great god hadn't given him this beauty in the first place.

"Will I be able see you again?" Her voice was soft causing Gelebor to look down at her in his arms with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome to return here anytime." 'Please visit me again…' He mentally thought as he gently kissed at her neck.

"I promise to make a trip here then…"


	7. Falion

It was late into the afternoon when Taika arrived in Morthal, she had been doing a fair amount of night travel after Vyrthur had cursed her with Vampirism. She had to admit it helped her in her illusion spells but the physical problems made her want to find Falion who she had learnt from some sources was an expert in Vampirism and studied it before he had left the College in Winterhold.

Inside the swamp surrounded town, Taika asked a guard on late shift if he knew where Falion lived. He gave her directions there and to the inn if she needed it. With thanks, Taika made her way to the house and knocked lightly on the door. A little girl answered shyly and Taika gave a small gentle smile, not big enough to show her fangs. "Hello darling, is Falion available?"

"Who is it, Agni?" A Redguard dressed in blue robes moved behind the little girl with an almost defensive look when he met Taika' glowing eyes from beneath her own hood, "What do you want, Vampire?" The little girl squeaked in terror and ran to hide under the bed causing Taika to give a small frown.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I heard you're an expert on… this affliction. I was wondering if you knew of a cure." At that, Falion brightened slightly. With only a small amount of suspicion on his face he allowed her to enter his home much to the fear of his adopted daughter.

"Of course I know of a cure, one moment…" He began to go through his books, as he did Taika tilted her head to give Agni the most gentle look she could muster with her hideous appearance.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you or Falion…" Agni gave her a sharp disbelieving look but climbed out from under the bed any way so she could cling to Falion's robe hem. The man gave the little girl a quick glance before he finished finding the tome he was after, he walked with little girl in tow.

"Here we are, please take a look at this." Taika slowly moved to stand beside him as to not startle the little girl hanging off him, she leaned over the book and read the pages. What she saw made her hum in interest.

"I am already in possession of a filled black soul gem…"

"Very good, then follow me and I will take you to the Summoning Stones for the ritual. Agni, return to bed and don't open the door to anyone." The little girl gave Falion a frightened look before looking over to Taika with a sick fear. The vampiric Breton released a small sigh and knelt down so she was eye level to the shivering girl, Taika pointed over to some leather strips Falion had on a shelf next to some potions.

"You can tie up my hands with those…" Agni's eyes flashed with understanding and rushed to grab the strips, Taika hushed Falion with a raised hand before he could tell the girl to stop worrying. Silently the Redguard watched his adopted daughter wrap a few strips around the vampire's wrists tightly, the Breton didn't wince or make a single expression but Falion couldn't help but flinch at how tightly Agni tied them.

"There we go, I will make certain to return your father as soon as possible." Taika spoke gently with humour in her voice, Agni released a small smile before she quickly changed it to a stern look. She looked up at Falion with a look like a warning to return before crawling into her bed.

With a nod, Falion led the way outside into the damp wilderness. Taika shook her arms so her sleaves covered her bindings so that the few guards outside didn't feel suspicious, Taika didn't want any unwanted attention on her in case her curse was noticed before she was cured.

Into the woods they walked swiftly, Falion protected her with lightning from a few Mudcrab's and Frostbite Spider's that attacked them on the way to the Summoning Stone's. In thanks after another attack, Taika nodded to Falion as she trudged closely at his side as to avoid losing him in the rising mist. "Just over here, there we are… now stand in the centre and DON'T move. I will begin the ritual and it requires concentration."

Looking around at the odd standing stones as Falion spoke curtly, Taika obediently stood in the centre of them on a round rock with circles carved into its surface. Falion stood in front of her with the gem raised in his hands, he began to chant in a powerful voice and call forth powers to bring Taika back to life.

The sound of his voice in such a deep tone made Taika shiver, she remembered she hadn't been with a man since being turned which was almost a month ago. Taking in a deep breath she fought against the lust and forced her body to stay still as Falion finished the spell, the gem in his hand shattered causing his fingers to bleed slightly. Before the smell could hit her vampiric nose, Taika collapsed with a pained cry as she felt magika tear into her very being forcing out the curse and making her heart beat.

Quietly, Falion watched her arch and roll around on the ground with tightened lips. No matter how many times he saw it he couldn't help but wince at the cries of those who came to regain life. It took almost a full hour for Taika to calm down, longer than most and it worried him. "How do you feel?" He asked when all became still.

A small groan was his answer, carefully Falion moved into the ring where Taika spread with bound hands at her forehead. He knelt to examine her and sighed in relief, she was completely mortal again, and along with the humanity was the return her original features.

A heat erupted through to Falion's legs as he examined her reddening face, before she had looked so demonic from what he had been able to make out under her hood but now her face was full and alive. 'By the Eight she is beautiful…' Without realising it, Falion reached out a hand to cup her warm cheek and rub his thumb across her cheekbone.

Another moan left her pink lips at the soft touch and her eyes fluttered open, Falion's heart clenched at the sight of her natural bright blue orbs that were filled with arousal. "Did… it work?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming in pain and Falion felt his cock twitch as he thought about making it hoarser with lust.

"Yes it worked, you're alive now…" His words made her eyes flash with relief, Taika didn't shy away from his hand that still gently rubbed her cheek but seemed to sink further into his touch causing him to harden with a grunt.

"Thank you… can you help me up?" Reluctant to move his hand, Falion wrapped an arm around her and rose with a grunt of struggle as her body slouched weakly against him. He stumbled slightly causing Taika to place her bound hands around his neck as Falion fell on top of her. "S-sorry, are you alright?!"

With a groan Falion leaned his hips closer to her, with Taika pressed against him he could feel heat rising to his head and down to his manhood. A small chuckle escaped Taika as she felt his hardness against her stomach causing the man to give her a lustful look before he crushed his lips down on hers. A moan escaped her and she wrapped her legs as best as she could around him and locked her ankles together against his ass.

The feeling of her weakened legs wrap around his hips made Falion struggle open his robe and pull his pants down enough that his manhood could escape the fabric. Using both hands he opened Taika own mage robes so her thinly covered breasts were in the open, then pulled her pants and underwear as far as he could with her legs wrapped around him. With his teeth, Falion left red trails along her collar bones as he scraped them hard causing Taika to arch and moan.

With one hand Falion pulled the cloth covering her breast up so he had access to her perks which he also gave attention to with his mouth causing Taika to twist beneath him, his other hand went down to feel with his palm her wetness and warmth that was higher than average due to only just having the powers of Daedra return her mortality.

Feeling her wetness soaking his hand caused Falion to eagerly hold his tip at her entrance and wrap an arm around her hips to steady her so when he pushed in deeply he didn't slid her across the ground, kneeling Falion rose away from Taika enough that he could hold her bound hands above her head and watch her face and chest as he began to pound into her.

The mist that surrounded them muffled their loud sounds to any passing by enemy or villager and twisted around their bodies as Falion pounded deeply into her. In his arms, Taika cried out desperately and tugged at his hand which held hers but the man didn't release them. The rough rock scraped against her shoulder blades causing her to moan.

It was fabulous how she felt around him, being a Breton her womanhood was smaller than a Redguard so she already was tight but adding the fact that her pants kept her from being able to spread wider made her even tighter. Taika' feet against his ass pushed down with each thrust giving him more leverage to thrust harder and deeper.

Sweat was dripping down her body, Falion watched with sharp eyes as the liquid flowed down her stomach and observed the shape of his cock pounding in her with lust. Leaning down he captured her lips again, muffling her gasps and moans even more. The silky walls housing his shaft were swelling around him and clenching over and over making him drool and foam in the mouth.

Her whimper of passion was swallowed by Falion as Taika came, after a few more hard pounds in her strangling tightness the conjurer followed with a loud groan. Their mixed cum dripped on the rock and Falion almost sensed the Daedra on the other side hum with approval at their lustful action. He removed his mouth from hers and leaned back to survey what he had done before pulling out of her body so he could tug up his pants again.

All Taika could do was lay beneath him and let him straighten her clothes for her. Nimble hands untied the leather strips before Falion returned to his feet, slowly Taika rose with a groan as her body went stiff. But she didn't stand, "Thank you… again." She sent him a small grin which he returned with a small smirk of his own before he made his way back to Morthal at her assurance she was going to be fine.

Back in his home, Falion was greeted by a half awake Agni who examined him for any damage. She eyed the leather strips he was clenching tightly in one hand before she watched him sigh deeply and fall face first into his own bed. For the first time since Agni could remember, Falion fell asleep instantly without having to tinker with potions and spells or read from his tomes.

And for days afterwards she could tell Falion was distracted as he looked into thin air with a dazed smile and airy sighs. Everyone in the village but her seemed to recognise what was up with the Mage and gave joking grins, and it made Agni sulk. Was it because of that vampire? Had had the monster done to her Falion?


	8. Ralof and Ulfric

Quietly Taika peeked around the door into the great hall of Windhelm. A guard at the door recognised her and looked around for the Nord Companion she was known to follow but didn't see the man much to his curiosity.

"Taika, come in girl and join us! Is…" Ralof stopped when he noticed she was alone and frowned for just a moment before shrugging it away and held out mead for her to take. With a small of thanks she took the mug and a mouthful of the thick liquid. The Nord's at the table began to laugh at her grimace and called her a milk-drinker before cheering as someone said something about the successes they were having in the war.

With arm wrapped around her shoulder, Ralof dragged her to join him near the head of the table where Ulfric sat. The blonde soldier holding her pushed her down in the seat beside the rebel leader before taking up a seat beside her on the other side, "So where is our boy?" As Ralof spoke, Ulfric looked over to join in the conversation after getting bored with Galmar and his repetitive words.

"I have been travelling on my own for a few months now…" Taika took another sip and winced again causing Ralof to snort in humour, "Joined the College to try and learn a bit more…"

"Ah, you and your nifty little magic. The boy always forgot how much it helped him, I hope he has realised he had lost a very useful travelling companion." He took a swig of his drink, missing Taika' startled look which she hid with the rim of her mug. Galmar snorted into his mead causing Taika to flash him a glare which made the three around her go silent. They never saw her ever give such a look before and only ever saw her being polite or close to tears with the Companion's insults on her mistakes, being away from the Nord must have boosted her personality somewhat.

"Thank you Ralof…" She gave the man in question a bright smile and looked away, Ralof began to choke on his drink causing everyone in the room to holler with laughter. The man blushed as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, Ulfric chuckled deeply before leaning down so he could speak to Taika over the noise.

"Welcome back to Windhelm, sister. What is the big world like now you're without the kid badgering you?"

"The exploring is more difficult without his strength, but everything seems easier… does that make sense?" She gave him a small frown as she tried to figure out a way to explain it better.

A small chuckle escaped him, "No, I can understand what you mean. I would like to hear stories of your travels, it's all I can do now days… hear stories of others victories…" Taika felt her heart clench at the longing she heard in his voice and put all her attention into the liquid of her drink.

"Yes sir, it will be a pleasure… though they won't be much…" 'Unless you want to know how many men I have had since you last saw me…' A deep drink took that thought away, soon she drained the mug. Ralof spun to refill it but Taika halted him while keeping her attention on Ulfric, "Is the room I usually take available still?"

"Of course, I can escort you." Taika looked surprised at the offer from Ulfric but awkwardly agreed, she stood along with the warrior and waited for him to lead the way, but the man paused to frown at the heavily drunken Ralof and reached to pull him to his feet. "Come along, Ralof. I think you have had enough for the night, as for everyone else I don't want you all becoming drunken rabble inside my hall as we don't want more accidents." Everyone made small sounds as they sobered up slightly at his order.

With a small grin, Taika followed Ulfric as he assisted Ralof through the halls until they reached a spare room to dump the drunken Nord. The unconscious man was thrown on top of the bed bed and Ulfric gestured Taika out before escorting her the rest of the way to the room she and the Companion used to share when staying in Windhelm.

Inside was unchanged since the last time she had stayed, Taika thanked Ulfric and waited for him to address her. "Rest, maybe tomorrow you can give me one of your stories but until then I have to control the rabble downstairs." He looked like he wanted a story now, but he was dutiful to his people and their protection.

"Yes sir… Thank you again." Taika bowed again which was returned with a small but polite one from the Jarl. He left her to her own devices.

The room was quiet only an hour later as Taika slept on her stomach with an arm swung over the edge. But she startled awake at a small sound, her door clicked open and there was heavy breathing. She sat up slightly to squint in the darkness but could only make out the shape of a man at the foot of her bed causing her to stiffen. A small orb of light appeared on her hand to brighten Ralof's drunken dazed look. "Ralof, what's wrong…?"

Sleep disappeared from her brain as the man almost dived upon her with nostrils flaring and eyes burning with lust. The light in her hand went out just as his lips crashed painfully onto hers causing Taika to release a small squeak and curl her fingers into his scalp tightly. Ralof gripped her thighs and dry humped her with his hardness causing her to moan loudly.

Thank Akatosh she had only worn a shirt and underwear that the Nord tore from her so she was naked. Taika quickly undid the pants of his armour which he had been still wearing when dumped into his bed, with his member freed Taika fingered herself as Ralof humped against her stomach with moans. Using a small flame, Taika lit the candle beside her bed so the room was illuminated with the dull orange glow. Bright enough for her to see the burn in his eye and the outline of his thick shaft, with a sigh Taika licked her lips before leaning up to bite at Ralof's jaw.

The men released numerous grunts with each thrust against her stomach which deepened at her nip, growing frustrated as her walls began to swell and weep, Taika sat up causing the man to loose balance. Ralof gave her a dark look as he breathed heavily while watching her grab a pillow.

Wiggling towards the centre of the bed with the pillow beneath her stomach, Taika arched her ass up on her knees and chest down against her bed so she arched tantalizingly. Ralof's eyes travelled to her raised ass hungrily and moved between her knees as she spread her thighs and wiggled her ass side to side to attract his attention to that area. He gripped her hips and thrust forward, Taika cried into her wrist which she bit into as he finally entered her and hit the right spot deep inside.

The pace was quick and hard, Ralof's hands removed from her hips and held her tightly on the back of her neck thus forcing her cheek harder into the bed. Deep moans escaped Taika and her eyes widened and rolled back.

And this was how Ulfric found them when he came to find the source of the noise he could hear down the hall as he was making his way to his own room.

The Jarl looked down at them with wide eyes filled with surprise from the door that Ralof hadn't closed properly, he gazed into Taika' own lust filled ones and watched them roll back in her pleasure. Behind her, Ralof seemed too far into his drunken lust to have noticed his Jarl in the doorway. The sight made Ulfric feel suddenly hot and he turned to leave until he heard a sound that made him stop, "Ulfric…"

His name was groaned out so deeply that Ulfric thought he was imagining it with the moaning and curt grunts coming from the pair, but he turned to meet Taika' eyes again. Her mouth was parted and drool was dampening the covers, she groaned out his name again making Ralof notice the other man's presence.

With his own moan, Ulfric closed the door fully as the fucking pair looked at him with beckoning lust filled eyes. The hands gripping Taika' neck let go and moved to her hair, she released a loud cry of pain and lust as her head was yanked back. At the sight of Ralof's drunken offering, Ulfric undid the front of his own pants and knelt in front of Taika' lips on the bed. He watched in a lust filled haze as Taika reached up a hand to cup his balls before opening her mouth for him to thrust into.

Another moan escaped Ulfric from deep in his throat as he hit the back of her own throat, he then went to pace with Ralof. Taika hooked her fingers on the band of his pants to hold herself up, she moaned around Ulfric's hardness causing the man to begin breathing heavily. And then both Taika and Ralof came with roars and muffled moans.

With a deep sigh and wet noise Ralof exited Taika and fell to the side, the Breton peered back at him as he fell asleep instantly. Looking up Taika noticed Ulfric's frustrated look and knelt before him, his eyes flashed down to her breasts before he smirked. Ulfric leaned back so his ass was against his heels and helped Taika climb onto his hips with an arm under her own ass, she wrapped her legs around him tightly then angled his tip inside her. Once positioned Taika pushed herself down onto him as hard as she could causing Ulfric to throw his head back and groan.

The walls of her womanhood were slick with her own cum and the warmth of Ralof's, the thought of another man's release on his shaft did not unnerve Ulfric one bit as his mind became blank for a moment. With large hands cupping Taika ass, he started to lift and slam her back down onto him. He thrust upwards along with each slam and groaned against Taika' lips as she brought him into a kiss, their tongues danced as they thrust against each other and moaned.

Hands weaved through his hair and arms tightened around his neck as Ulfric began to bring the Breton woman to a second orgasm, he felt her already swollen walls swell some more as he brutalised her without sympathy. As Taika fell into her orgasm with a breathless cry, Ulfric kept going even as her walls clenched him and her body became weaker. With teeth bared he fought off his own release to keep pounding her as she grew slack on his chest.

An arm was removed from around his neck and moved down between his hips, Ulfric felt his whole body stiffen up as Taika gripped his balls. A loud howl of lust that woke up Ralof escaped the Jarl as he released heavily inside Taika.

A moan deep from the back of his throat escaped Ralof as he watched Ulfric's soaked shaft slide out of Taika' body, the armoured Nord moved to lay in the bed properly and pulled the Breton down into his arms with her back against him. He began to fall asleep again, not noticing Taika and Ulfric undress him so he was more comfortable.

After also stripping from his own fur clothes, Ulfric rolled in so he lay in front of Taika. Ralof had his arms tightly wrapped beneath Taika breasts causing them to push up against Ulfric's chest. The Jarl placed one arm beneath his head as he watched Taika' face, his other hand rested on top of her hip. The Breton gave him a small smile as he looked down at her with a calm expression, she closed her eyes and fell asleep as Ralof snored loudly behind her.

The small snort that escaped Ulfric was soft and didn't wake the two beside him, he couldn't help but wonder how Ralof was going to react in the morning at the sight of Taika and his Jarl beside him in such a state of undress. But another thought was strong in his mind as he too drifted to sleep. 'Next time I see that Companion Boy I will have to inform him of his blind stupidity…'


	9. Neloth

"Uh… try not to panic…"

"By… Master Neloth are those tentacle's coming out of her eyes?"

"Well this is unexpected… can you try wiggling them?"

The two dark elves watched Taika with different expressions, Talvas of horrified disgust and Neloth of fascinated amusement. The tentacles growing out of her eyes wiggled wildly with Taika' unease and slight anger. At Neloth's words Taika stuck her tongue between her teeth as tried to make them wiggle how she wanted them to but they flung around on their own.

"Maybe in a few years and some serious study I can… no wait, never mind. Looks like it is wearing off." The tentacles vanished letting Taika blink as her sight was regained. "Now, might you consider letting me test another spell…?"

"Sigh… just one more." The words were muttered curtly, Neloth looked pleased and ordered her to stand still before casting the spell. Unlike the last one, this one felt soft upon Taika' skin and nothing spouted out from where it didn't belong.

"There, a boost to your health. Do tell me about any side-affects you cross and I shall add it to my notes." The Telvanni master-wizard sent Taika away with a wave of his hand before turning to experiment with Heart Stones. She took this moment to go to the small bathing room to clean away the ash clinging to her hair and skin, it was growing late into the night.

Inside the small room of the giant mushroom with door closed, Taika undressed and climbed into the warm water after drawing it from the tap. But before she could even get half way into the water her body slouched against the side of the bath. "What the…" All strength in her body seemed to drain away and she felt weakened. It took all her energy to lean further over the edge of the bath so she didn't slip back underneath the water.

All magika seemed to drain from her veins, the glow of the markings around her wrists faded until they were grey lines. No chance of summoning the Xivilai or Valynaz to pull her out so in a weak voice she cried out, "Talvas… Neloth?!" Nothing, she tried again as her consciousness faded in and out. Talvas must have fallen asleep at his table again and Neloth was probably either sleeping on his feet with eyes open, or too far into his experimenting.

For a few minutes, Taika breathed in to try and regain some strength but the now freezing water drained away anything she regained. So she took in a deep breath and put all the strength she could into the one scream, "NELOTH!" If he didn't hear it then Taika was certain she would pass out.

In the distance there was the sound of something smashing to the ground followed by a sharp Dunmer curse of annoyance, Taika frowned angrily. The tone of Neloth's annoyance must have meant he had heard her first cries. Oh when she regained her strength she was going to punch him…

"What is so important you must distract me from my experiments…?" The bearded Dunmer paused as he tore open the door, his eyes examined Taika' slouching form curiously.

"You… said you wanted to know when there was a side effect and you now got it… please pull me out and remove the spell…" Taika was shivering and her lips were turning blue as she spoke so quietly Neloth almost missed them even with his sensitive ears. Instead of rushing to pull her out like a normal person would, Neloth calmly strutted over to her and lifted her chin so he could examine her eyes, "What are you…?"

"Don't worry, I will pull you out once I am done examining the after affect so that I can fine tune the spell. So you grow weak in water… eyes diluting and limbs… highly sensitive…" He commented as he ran a hand across Taika' shoulder causing goose bumps to rise and her skin to twitch erratically.

"Neloth… stop and just get me out… please…" The elf ignored Taika' weak request as her head bobbed against his shoulder and continued to examine her.

"Magika along with stamina is completely drained… you can still move slightly and speak so it does not affect you like paralyses." Fingers pressed against Taika' pulse, "Pulse faster than average…" He paused at the small moan that game from Taika as her head was buried into his shoulder.

"Please stop and just get me out…" Another moan as Neloth experimentally ran his fingers lightly across her shoulder blades, he could feel her heating up beneath his palms despite the cold of the water. Conjuring flames, he ran his fingers through the waters surface to reheat it.

"I never give up an opportunity to examine all my new spells thoroughly." A groan of annoyance came from the Breton before she moaned again in pleasure as Neloth pressed his fingers against her skin again. "Especially one as fascinating as this…"

A mumbled 'I hate you' was his answer before Taika moaned again, her breathing becoming heavy and her body trembled as her arousal seemed to overpower her. After rolling up his robes sleeves, Neloth ran his hand down Taika' back and side under the water until he came to her thigh. Against his neck the Breton breathed heavily against his skin causing Neloth to be well aware of his own arousal. The only women constantly around were Elynea who was not a people person and seemed to have an addled mind which Neloth secretly believed to be because of the fungi she adored, and Varona who was far too proud an elf to let anyone touch her, except maybe Ulves.

And now this little Breton had started to stay in Tel Mithryn to assist or learn Telvanni magic and both Neloth and Talvas had paid a fair amount of attention to her presence although they didn't let on. Well Neloth didn't, Talvas was always trying to speak with the short woman and ask her about the College of Winterhold where she studied.

Even for a Breton, Taika had a natural ability with magic and reacted better than anyone else to spells Neloth created and that drew the old Dunmer to her. He had also discovered one night while everyone else was asleep that Taika liked to experiment with different tea favours and the effects of ingredients when she couldn't sleep, and that was the only test he would allow anyone to use upon him. Her Canis root and blue mountain flower tea was praise worthy.

Another moan caused Neloth to jump out of his thoughts, looking down he realised he had unconsciously been rubbing his thumb gently across Taika' hip. With a straight face he placed his hand flat against her skin and slowly ran it towards her inner thigh causing a higher sound to escape her, as he got closer to her begging region Neloth ran his hand away again causing Taika to groan in annoyance again.

Three more times and Taika huskily begged him, "Neloth please…" So he removed his hand from the water and began to strip out of his Telvanni robes, Taika listened as she had her eyes closed against his neck. Neloth skilfully balanced her head so he could pull away his robes from his arms and climb into the bath in front of her. Weak arm's wrapped around his shoulders and intertwined behind his bald head.

Gently, Neloth leaned Taika back on the edge of the bath so she was rested at a comfortable angle without the risk of slipping underneath the water and wrapped her legs around his hips. Using two fingers he felt her folds and rubbed the pads against her walls causing Taika to release small wails that she tried to cover up with a tightly clenched jaw. And at the sight of her expression, Neloth gave an arrogant smirk as he planned to make her scream so loudly in pleasure that she would wake up Talvas.

Hands ran everywhere across her upper body causing her breathing to become harder and more haggard, Taika arched weakly into the Dunmer's hands and tried to tug down his head but he resisted her. All movements he did were precise and calm, almost like he was testing every part of her body. "N-Neloth…"

"Impatient little thing, aren't you. Is this normal or an after effect of my spell?" He was chuckling at her as he rubbed his fingers inside her again causing Taika' head to fall back against the edge of the bath, just to humour her and to have a taste, Neloth leaned down and ran his teeth against her throat causing it to vibrate with her moans. A small grunt escaped Neloth as he felt Taika rub against his hardness.

With patience gained from years of studying magic, Neloth calmly continued to tease Taika and test the limits of her body on the edge until he finally got her coming with a wailing cry. Her body went limp in his hands and watched through hooded eyes as the elf's hand began to spark with some unfamiliar spell of his own creation. When Neloth ran it over her skin Taika felt her whole body twinge and arch, whatever the spell was ran through her nerves almost like another orgasm. A small chuckle escaped Neloth as he watched her face causing Taika to send him a sharp glare.

And then the look changed to wide eyed lust as Neloth entered her in a single fluent thrust. A very deep moan escaped from the darkest recesses of her throat as the elf started up a slow calm pace with hands upon her hips to steady her.

The spell Neloth used had caused Taika' walls to swell more so it felt so tight but warm and soft around his shaft causing Neloth to give another grunt. But he kept his pace slow and calm much to Taika annoyance, but she couldn't voice it as occasionally Neloth thrust harder to hit sharply deep inside her.

Taika arched her head back to rest against the edge of the bath as water rippled around her and splashed over the edges, Neloth watched her with his deep red eyes and the almost permanent frown Dunmer all bore. Then his eyes travelled down to her breasts that bounced with each thrust, Neloth leaned down over the Breton's arched stomach and took one breast between his teeth causing a sharp gasp to escape Taika and her breathing to almost stop as she grew closer to another orgasm. A small smug sigh escaped Neloth as he felt the already tight and swollen walls grip harder around him and tried to suck his shaft in deeper.

While biting at her breasts, Neloth let the same spell alight his two fingers before he pushed them against her bundle of nerves. The sound that escaped Taika as she clamped around him would have certainly woken up Talvas … and perhaps the surrounding area within a mile radius.

Eyes were wide as Taika cried out in pleasure while Neloth struggled to continue thrusting at his pace, so he began to plough into her at a harder pace. Reaching down with the same spell, Neloth ran his palm against his balls causing them to clench and bring him into his own glorious release

Only a simple breathy grunt escaped his throat as his sperm filled the Breton and leaked into the water that was still left in the now cold bath. Neloth rested his head rested against Taika' chest so his sensitive ears could rest from the loud sounds that Taika had filled the room with, the sound of her fluttering heart was almost soothing and with the cold water Neloth would had fallen asleep right there but with all his energy he pulled out of the woman and drained the bath.

With a smirk, Neloth began to cast spells to dry off Taika so she could regain some strength. When all water was removed from her and his skin and the reverse spell was cast, the Breton rolled her shoulders with a moan of relief and tugged Neloth forward so she could run her lips against the corner of his arrogantly smirking mouth along his cheekbones to his sharp ear. Roughly Taika rolled her hips so Neloth fell back off balance, she straddled the surprised master wizard after wiggling so he was under her in a comfortable position.

Without complaining, Neloth watched her curiously as long brown hair framed his face while Taika leaned down with forearms crossed over his chest. Her nose almost touched his as she gave her own little smirk and the look was endearing with her reddened face and lusty eyes. "As much as I didn't mind the last part of your 'experiment' I did not like that you left me in the water when I was clearly begging you to help me out…"

"I had to examine the full after effect completely else I wouldn't discover the uses of the spell or how to… repair the damage." Without realising he was doing it, Neloth ran his hands gently up and down Taika thighs as she knelt on his hips. Then his arrogant look changed to a startled one, all air in his lungs escaped with a heavy whoosh as his semi-hardness was sheathed suddenly in wet warmth.

Above him, Taika gave an almost evil grin at his wide eyed expression and silence. The look was almost like she was feeling successful for something she had planned. Neloth frowned up at her as he sucked in deep breaths to even out his emotions, a Telvanni Wizard never lost his… "By Azura!"

"No, I am Taika." A snigger came from Taika as she leaned back with hands splayed flat against Neloth's stomach, with slitted eyes the master wizard gazed up at her then down to where his dark blue hands gripped her pale white thighs that held him tightly in place. His almost black shaft was hilted all the way inside her body and from his angle Neloth could almost see himself growing harder with each slow roll of the Breton's hips. A strangled sound mixed between a grunt and groan raced from Neloth as her hips jerked a little harder once before she returned to her slow rolls, even with his hands gripping her hips the elf could not get Taika to move faster.

Snarling, Neloth glared up at Taika and dug his nails into her skin so he left ten crescent marks. Saying a quick curse in Dunmer, the wizard took in deep breaths to regain some thought. But before he could even think enough to snap at her, another grunting groan came from him as a small warm hand tightened around his balls and began to message them at the same pace as her hip movements causing the dark elf to throw his head back.

"By Azura…" Neloth reached up and gripped a chunk of the brown locks and tugged Taika down painfully so he could almost devour her lips, he felt her walls clench around him causing him to sigh out again.

Then it was over just as he began to reach a sweet release. Taika stood leaving his hot hardness to twitch and throb in the cold air. Neloth glared up at her in annoyance, lust and curiosity. His eyes kept getting distracted by her dripping opening that she spread with her fingers while looking down at him on the bottom of the bath with a small grin, "Excuse me, but I am going to bed." And she left him there after wrapping herself in a towel and gathering her clothes.

Silence filled the room at her abrupt exit, Neloth's mind seemed to run with confusion at what happened as he snapped out of the lust that had taken over him. With another snarl, he awkwardly pulled his robes around his body after falling out of the tub and chased the Breton down through Tel Mithryn. As he ran his hardness rubbed almost painfully against his clothes causing him to pick up speed even as his breathing became rougher.

How he was going to ram into her when he caught her.

Finally after awkwardly skipping across the ground, Neloth found Taika leaning out her bedroom door with a smirk. As hard as he possibly could, the Dunmer wizard slammed his lips against hers while pushing her backwards into her room. Using his heel he slammed the door closed and at the same time tore off the woman's towel.

Lying her down on the bed, Neloth tore his pants down enough to let out his hard shaft. With a lusty laugh, Taika rolled him over onto her bed and crashed down on him before Neloth could return to being on top.

Unlike in the bath tub, Taika slammed onto him as hard and fast as she could. A strangled groan came from him as nails raked down his chest and stomach, with hands back on her hips Neloth made certain the Breton kept her pace as he thrust upwards to meet her with animalistic grunts and snarls.

Down the hall with hands threaded through his black hair to fight off a headache after his horrifying awakening, Talvas tried not to listen to the sounds as he felt burning envy towards Neloth for fucking the woman he had been deeply attracted to for weeks now. But at the same time he felt awe and deep lust towards the small Breton because she currently had the most powerful Telvanni Wizard in history growling out her name loud enough for Talvas to hear.

Under his desk, Talvas took his hardness in a hand and while listening to the sounds he dealt with his growing problem.


	10. Miraak and Seeker

CRASH! "Mother of…!"

Taika landed face first into the grated ground of a strange place. Rising to her feet she looked around at the black waters and twisting towers of books. In the distance Taika could make out the form of tentacles.

With cautious steps and an invisibility spell Taika made her way through the only visible way in hopes to find the way out, every so often she paused to stuff interesting books she had never seen before into her side bag. Deep inside the strange realm, Taika entered tunnels made up of books and stuck to the edges as strange creatures dressed in dark rags passed her by while holding open large tomes.

It was all fascinating to the mage but she was determined to discover the exit first before deciding to examine the world further. At the end of the tunnel was a black book similar to the one she had read in Neloth's tower just moments ago, reading this one transported her to another place in the realm. As quiet as she could, Taika travelled through to try and find more black books in hopes that one of them would take her back to Tel Mithryn.

A breath was sucked in as Taika froze in her sneak position, them hems of black robes almost slapped her in the face when a tall man passed her from somewhere in the shadows where she hadn't noticed him. Holding her breath, Taika watched his back as he scoured the walls for a certain book. This was the first person she saw, unless beneath his robes he was a grotesque form like the other book holding creatures.

There was a sound like gentle chimes in Taika' ears causing her to dive behind one of the strange altars while silently cursing her luck, the man paused and listened to the sound of a spell running out of time. Taika curled up behind the altar in terror as the sound of boots tapping on the ground paced back and forth behind her.

And then it was silent.

With hesitation Taika peered around one side of the altar, seeing nothing she turned and looked past the other. It was like he had vanished, did he not care about another person's presence? Taking in a small breath Taika felt a horrible gut feeling and raised her ears onto full alert. She didn't hear an invisibility spell being cast but she could feel unseen eyes on her, from above.

Looking up, a squeak of surprise raced from her lips. A masked face leaned down over her as the man perched casually on the surface of the altar. As quickly as possible, Taika raced away from him with stumbling steps. A deep chuckle came from the man as he jumped heavily from the altar and followed her with slow steady steps. "It has been a while since another Seeker of Knowledge came through my way."

"Who are you, and where is this?"

"Apocrypha is the oblivion realm of Hermaeus Mora." The man didn't answer her first question, but that was well enough for Taika. She wanted to get out as fast as possible and never see him again. Slowly she backed away not taking her eyes off the man who followed her casually.

"I see, I should get going then. Excuse me sir…" Before she could run down the halls something slimy slapped her hard against the back causing her to squeak out and stumble forwards, hands gripped around her arms and slammed her into the uneven wall of books.

"It is impolite to try and leave when one is speaking to you, girl." He chuckled darkly as he tilted his head slightly, Taika could almost feel his eyes through his mask examine her body. "But I might overlook your rudeness…"

Taika' whole body stiffened when the man's bone gloved hand hooked over the hem of her pants and pulled everything down off her ankles. After tugging at some strings on his own robes, the man released his semi hardness from the dark folds. Relief filled Taika when the shaft was not a mass of tentacles between his legs.

The man pushed hard against her and forcefully wrapped her legs around him to give his tip access to her cavern as he rubbed a hand against the limp to harden it fully. When he was satisfied, he thrust inside and pushed harder against Taika' body causing her to painfully slam against the wall. An airy moan wiggled from between her lips and her head was thrown back as she was filled wonderfully.

"Miraak is my name girl." His voice was deep and calm as he began thrusting roughly inside Taika, "To answer your first question."

The name was moaned out deeply by the small Breton causing Miraak to sigh in bliss, the last mortal that had passed through was many years ago. He gripped the woman's hair as hard as he could and slammed against her fast as the area was filled with her gasps, moans and small trills of his name.

Small hands gripped against the back of his robes and dug in through to his skin causing a shiver to race down his spine, this woman was very willing to be taken rough and dominated, and those two together made his dragon soul rise powerfully. "Mul Qah Diiv!" The colourful magical armour of Dragon Aspect formed on Miraak and he pounded the Breton, the second the Shouts power fully formed the cries from Taika rose to another octave as Miraak's strength and speed seemed to expand… along with his shaft planted deep inside her.

It felt like Miraak was pounding into her at bone breaking strength all the way into her womb, the feeling made her toes curl and mouth foam.

Her hand rose to tighten the back of his head through the fabric holding on his mask, Miraak groaned as he pounded hard and deeper causing Taika to begin to keen, "Oh, Miraak…" The man lifted the young woman's legs higher so he could pound deeper as he felt Taika' orgasm tighten around him along with her loud cry that caused many of the demonic Seekers to stop what they were doing to listen.

The dragon aspect made Miraak hold onto his own release, he kept pounding deeply into the swollen walls making the Breton cry with pleasure as she tried to catch her breath.

While thrusting, Miraak looked up at motion that caught his eye as a Seeker grew closer to investigate the odd sounds. The creature paused at the sight of the two and made pleased clicking sounds beneath the tentacles of its mouth. Looking back down at the glossy eyes of the Breton, Miraak grinned beneath his mask and lifted her up away from the bookshelf while never once slowing down his thrusts.

Holding Taika up with an arm, while he paused to position her, beneath her arse so she didn't fall off his shaft, Miraak leaned his own arse back on the edge of the altar while waving a hand at the Seeker so the woman didn't notice.

The grey-green creature eagerly made its way up behind Taika as Miraak started to move her up and down on his manhood causing the moans to return. A gasp of surprise and horror escaped her when tentacles wrapped around her thighs and arms. "Wait a…" She trailed off with into a scream and arched back so her head hit the Seeker's shoulder as the creature impaled her arse with an inhumanly large shaft.

Miraak moaned as Taika's walls grew tight around him at the creature's entry and pulled her down onto him harder causing her breasts to bounce, with both him and the Seeker moving hard inside her they soon had Taika moaning again as she clung to Miraak's shoulders.

They pounded into her small body as hard as they could manage, bringing Taika to another orgasm with another loud cry, the Seeker fondled her breasts and legs with its tentacles while Miraak's hands tightened on her hips, as they too came inside her with very animalistic growls.

The two buried themselves deep inside Taika and breathed heavily as all her walls milked them dry, "Good, take every drop in." The Breton moaned as she leaned back into the Seeker, her body was limp and eyes partly shut.

With a sigh, pop and demonic whisper from the Seeker, the pair of shafts were pulled out from Taika's warmth with melancholy. The Seeker moved back and covered its shaft with its tattered cloth and tentacles before floating away like nothing happened, Miraak dropped Taika on top of the altar and straightened his clothes again.

Looking Taika over, he picked up his book with a smirk, slapped her arse hard to leave the mark of his glove and left the woman to catch recover.


	11. Ghorbash

"Why did you want me to follow you into this cave?" Taika whispered as she crouched behind the massive Orc who had his bow out at the ready.

"This is a test to see if you're worthy of our respect, human." Answered Ghorbash the Iron Hand in his own gruff whisper, "Now go fight… there may be some bears and spriggans."

Taika sighed in annoyance and snuck onwards, Ghorbash followed with bow ready to observe and keep her alive if she was weak.

Inside the centre of the cave was a small forest like area with a tall tree growing through the roof of the cave, Taika finally found the small hoard of creatures. Summoning a bow she fired from the shadows at the spriggans. The wolves and bears roared in anger and sprung towards Taika, she summoned ice spikes and danced around the bears while taking out the wolves one by one.

Finally only the two bears were left, summoning fireball to her hands Taika began to blaze the bears causing them to roar in rage as their fur burned. One bear rushed towards her, summoning a sword quickly in one hand Taika spun out of the way and pierced it through the eye.

The last bear circled her, Taika summoned spikes to one hand and kept her sword in her over. This bear was a big snow bear, she had to be more carful and patient. From the shadows Ghorbash watched as the Breton calculated her situation before making a move.

It took three spikes and the sword piercing its forehead for the bear to be downed.

It was over much too fast for her, Taika sighed in boredom and trotted over to Ghorbash where he hid. "Is that all?"

Ghorbash looked her up and down, "You are a powerful mage and move with intelligence in battle. But you are willing to fight face to face if it arises, something no one would expect from someone so small and squishy looking."

"Appreciated…" Taika muttered as she and Ghorbash walked to the back of the room to examine its treasures, Taika found some jewels and scrolls while Ghorbash pulled out the weapons. Suddenly the Orc paused and whipped his head around at a cave wall.

Taika looked in the same direction and listened with her sensitive ears, there was a noise she hadn't noticed. Listening closely she tried to place the sound but all she got was one thing she prayed it wasn't, "What is that?" She whispered as quietly, she seriously hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

The walls shook as something slammed against the side of the cave, shards of light were forming in the crumbly spot. Swiftly, Ghorbash hid behind a tree while Taika got on her stomach in some bushes a bit behind him.

A Blood Dragon pulled away the rubble and sniffed around, the blood of the bears and wolves had drawn him over as he hunted in the area.

Ghorbash looked through the leaves at the dragon then back at where Taika hid, both had their breath held in anticipation as the dragon climbed half way into the cave to try and get the bodies.

The dragon paused and breathed in, "Joor…" He turned his head towards Ghorbash's hiding place, "I smell you Mortal."

With a war cry, Ghorbash dashed from the tree and vaulted behind a rock to avoid the melting fires. Taika summoned a spell shield to protect her from the flames that spread out towards her flammable hiding place, her skin went red raw from the heat. The dragon eyed the second mortal with surprise, he hadn't smelt her at all.

"Damn dragons always popping up where you're not wanted!" Taika growled angrily and shot out ice shards, the dragon howled as they shattered against his scales and into his eyes.

Howling in pain, the dragon backed blindly out of the hole it had made and flew into the sky, Taika sent lightning shocks after it and clipped its wings. Ghorbash looked at its falling shadow before looking back at Taika with respect and hunger making the Breton shiver.

He stood in front of her breathing against her face. Taika found herself breathing heavier as the tall Orc seemed to move his mouth towards her neck as if to kiss it before he stepped back with a grunt.

"What… did I do something?" She asked as the Orc spun away with a pained look, Taika rushed to keep up. "Ghorbash?"

The Orc spun once again to face her and she slammed heavily into his armour, the dark skinned warrior grabbed her wrists tightly and he shoved her into a wall making her moan. His eyes flashed in desire at that but he held back, "Only the Chief can take a woman and fill her with his seed."

"Then I won't tell your brother." Taika groaned out with a smirk smirked, Ghorbash breathed in her arousal and moaned. He respected his brother and loved him for letting him back into the clan when he returned from the Legion, but he has been missing the flesh of woman since arriving.

Releasing her wrists, the Orc removed his armour swiftly and Taika watched with hooded eyes as strong dark flesh was revealed. Ghorbash was covered in crisscrossing scars along high valleys of muscle, and his dark manhood was massive even in its slightly hard state. He growled out in pleasure as Taika ran her hand up and down the rough flesh to bring it to a full stand.

Ghorbash lifted Taika against the wall and wrapped one knee over his shoulder and held the other tightly against his side, Taika held herself up with hands in the twisted position and griping his shoulders and the rock wall as the wide shaft pushed into her dripping core.

They moaned together as he pushed all the way inside the warmth, the Orc was surprised the small human could even take him fully into her womb, "Ghorbash… you're so…"

He moved fast at bone breaking strength before she could speak properly causing her teeth to clatter painfully, Taika gasped at each thrust as she was jerked against the wall roughly. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned.

In and out his uneven thickness slid smoothly inside her soaked walls, his balls slapping against her skin loudly as he always hilted and hitting the nerves deep inside her womb. Each time he thrust in Taika's walls clenched in the attempt to suck him in further making them both moan.

As he plunged inside, Ghorbash bent over Taika's side and took a breast into his fanged maw, the Breton cried out in pleasure as his teeth cut into the soft mounds and his rough tongue lapped up the blood. The muscular Orc grunted as his movements became more bestial, he was seeing red in a wave of pleasure.

The Breton's hands wrapped through his hair as he bit and licked all up her light torso leaving behind bright red bleeding marks, he tried to spread her more by twisting her more sideways and stretching her legs wider. He flipped her leg over his right shoulder and clenched her other one by the ankle down towards his right knee.

Being fucked sideways made the lumps and veins of his shaft rub against different sensitive areas inside her womanhood, it made Taika moan and keen. The Breton was sweating heavily as the Orc slammed her over and over without a break in pace and speed.

Crying out, Taika orgasmed as the pleasure became torturous with each movement. Even as her walls clenched and swelled Ghorbash didn't slow his pace, he grunted in pleasure as she squeezed and arched against his lips.

Tears of pleasure and pain fell down Taika's cheeks as the Orc slammed her swollen womanhood, she could feel another orgasm rising in full force. Screaming she came again and went limp against the wall, her breath came out in hoarse huffs.

But Ghorbash simply moaned again as the pressure increase around him and continued to thrust into her. How could the Orc have so much stamina in one go? He was going to make her come a third time.

Knowing she was getting close, Ghorbash wrapped his foaming maw around her shoulder and bit down almost to the bone making her scream and squirm. Ghorbash felt no remorse at her pain as his mind was over taken with raw lust, like a beast he held onto Taika's throat.

Taika trembled as the third orgasm erupted deep inside, when her walls clenched around him painfully tight, Ghorbash leaned back from her throat and slammed with all his strength into her womb as if making his load shoot directly into the deepest depths with a loud roar.

Slowly Ghorbash pulled out, he ran his tusks across Taika's skin softly as he kept her standing in an almost apologetic way at her wounds. The Breton was breathless as she clung to his chest, her eyes glassy and skin red like sunburn, and the bite bled heavily down her collarbone and the valley of her breasts.

She moaned as Ghorbash's head went between her legs and as his bloodied tusks rubbed against her sensitive womanhood. A long rough tongue filled her, lapping her entirely clean of his white essence and her cum hungrily.

Once licking up the inside of her thighs, Ghorbash stood to push Taika down while being careful of her shoulder wound. The second she was on her knees, the Breton took his member into her mouth and sucked it clean for him.

Ghorbash moaned as she took him deeply into her mouth, his manhood was too wide and large for her to fully take it in. Growing hard he began to rock inside her mouth, his stamina wasn't as strong as it had been and he came with another roar not long after.

The two separated when the large flesh was clean, Ghorbash dressed while Taika healed her wounds completely except the bite which she healed enough that it would still scar making Ghorbash look at her with lust and appreciation. For a human to appreciate his mark… it was rare.

"Don't tell my brother…"

"I promised I wouldn't." Taika answered his begging tone as she pulled her clothes back on.

Carefully the pair moved back through the cave and down the mountain to return to the Orc Stronghold.


	12. Sanguine and Disciples

The purple portal flashed as Taika leapt through it, the faster she finds Sam the faster she figures out what in oblivion happened after their drinking contest and get the promised staff. Inside she walked along the path while looking about, it was rather pretty with torchbugs and lunamoths flying about. Wherever here was.

In the distance Taika could make out the sounds of drunken laughter and familiar sounds that made blood rise to her neck and her mouth go dry. Entering the small glade she was met with a large orgy that made her eyes goggle wide, so many bodies melding together.

Then they slitted as she spotted Sam sitting in a seat observing two men fucking on the surface just in arms reach of him with a large smirk. He spotted her moving towards him and waved, "Taika, my dear! You came back at a very good time!"

"Sam…" Taika swallowed while keeping her eyes off the two men close by, "What happened? And the staff?"

"Clever girl, even after getting so drunk you still remember that? You can have the staff…" Sam stood up and stretched, a devilish grin appeared on his face before he was surrounded by smoke. Taika jumped back defensively as a massive Daedra stood before her.

"Y… you're…"

"Sanguine, Prince of Debauchery! You please me very much my dear, you have spread much 'fun' through the world. Even before I met you…" He wiggled his horned brows making Taika clear her throat and blush. Did the Daedra see everything?

"And the staff?"

"As I said, you can have it… but I wonder if you want some fun while you are here?" He waved his hand across the scene, Taika's eyes followed and she gulped at the sight. They were all mostly men, there were only few women surrounded by hoards of men that looked like they were drunken in pleasure.

"I don't think there's room for me… I…" Sharp nailed hands began to remove her clothes slowly, Sanguine stood behind her with his head down beside her ear. Taika blushed bright red as she looked at the orgy, she hasn't had sex in front of so many people but the thought made her tingle.

"I am certain a couple of men can be spared later, let me take up some of your time as we wait for an opening." He ran his tongue behind Taika's ear making her moan, when her breasts were released from the robes Sanguine fondled them roughly making her moan louder and lean against his cool armour.

Tilting her neck while holding tightly to the Daedric Princes wrists as he rubbed, Taika felt desire rising. Lips and teeth suckled at her exposed neck and used a knee spread her legs so he could rub against her womanhood.

A man walked over at Sanguine's look and assisted in untying Taika's pants so they could be pulled off. The man then removed his master's armour before returning to what he was doing, the Daedra wanted to take the Breton alone first before letting anyone else join in.

Taika moaned at the heat coming from the Daedra as he pressed against her back to lick and bite her shoulder, one hand fondled her breast while the other palmed at her womanhood making her grow wet and warm.

Sanguine's hand was hot against her sensitive skin, it made Taika squirm in pleasure. She wanted more and the Daedra was willing to give more to her, she began to keen when three sharp fingers pressed inside and pumped against her walls.

"S-Sanguine…" Sighing at his name, Sanguine pumped at Taika's walls harder while making sure not to cut her with his nails. He pushed his hot fingertips against all her nerves making her cry out and arch against his equally hot mouth as he suckled at her throat.

Removing his hand from Taika's breast, the Daedra pressed it against her stomach and pushed her backside against his large hardness making them both moan. Sanguine took out his fingers making Taika moan in frustration at the loss, the Daedra chuckled against her neck as he bit down.

Quickly he spun the woman around threw her onto the table causing her to gasp and the two men close by to jump, they watched while they fucked as Sanguine climbed over Taika with lips sucking her pale flesh.

Taika cried in pleasure as Sanguine sucked her breasts and dragged his nails up and down her body leaving trails of blood, many eyes filled with desire observed them making the Breton feel hot with lust. She wrapped her legs tightly around Sanguine making him growl against her skin and press his pulsing member against her folds.

Everyone was waiting for their master to snap in his desire, the Breton looked like she could hold against his rough cravings.

A howl came out of the Daedra as he thrust in, his dark member slammed into the small woman's body all the way to the hilt. Taika wrapped her arms around Sanguine so her hands held the back of his neck with her nails making the Daedra growl again and start spearing into her walls.

Taika arched against him as she took his hungry thrusts in stride, the sight made the orgy around them raised a notch so everyone was fucking not just touching. Their master and his Breton was the centre on the table, elevated above the rest.

Sanguine tucked his hands around under Taika's armpits and held her tightly at her shoulders as he picked up speed, the table shook with each thrust making the others using the table as leverage to move to the ground instead. The Breton gasped loudly and mewled, Sanguine grunted and growled like a beast back at her as their faces were inches away huffing hot air at the other.

Her thighs tightened around him and her nails dug deeper, Sanguine watched in the haze of alcohol and lust as the woman's eyes rolled backwards as the pleasure became almost painful. Each thrust was shadowed with a loud grunt and moan as the Breton got closer to her orgasm.

Screaming and clinging to him, Taika orgasmed and arched. Her walls clenched around Sanguine's large member making him hiss. Leaning back the Daedra undid her thighs and threw them up over his shoulders, Taika screamed in pleasure as he ploughed deeper into her swollen walls and harder.

All Taika could do was cling to him, scream and press her burning up skin against his to seek more heat. Her body jerked painfully against the table and she could feel her skin scraping and turning red raw, the feelings of pleasure and pain made her toes curl and eyes tear up.

"Sanguine!" She cried as she came again, her body quivered as Sanguine didn't slow down as he fucked towards his release.

Coming with a roar, Sanguine bent and bit down on soft skin underneath her left breast as Taika arched into his final thrusts. He held her still as he came, his burning essence dipped out of her womanhood and smeared across the table.

Leaning away, Sanguine licked around her blood from his lips with a smirk. Beneath him Taika was a brilliant shade of red and covered in a layer of sweat, blood smeared her skin from his claws and her eyes were milky with yearning.

When two men looked over, Sanguine gestured them over. They climbed onto the table alongside him and Taika, one took Sanguine's shaft and pumped it making him hum. The second pulled Taika's quaking body up into a sitting position so Sanguine could lie back.

"Up you get my dear." With a look of hunger that made Sanguine's smirk widen the woman climbed up onto his hardened member. The man held him in position as Taika held herself up with her palms against Sanguine's stomach, the woman sighed as she slipped onto the large shaft and arched her back.

With hands around her hips the Daedra assisted in lifting her up and down while one of the two men rubbed up and down her spine and the other looked down to Sanguine for permission, once getting it he stood with feet either side Sanguine's head to hold his shaft at Taika's mouth.

Without hesitation she took the offered flesh into her mouth while holding the base, the man wrapped his hands into her hair and thrust at a slow pace as to let her take control of his pleasure.

Sanguine looked back at the other man, "Take her arse my friend."

The man nodded with a look of thirst on his face, he got on his knees and bent over the woman's back. Taika moaned around the member in her mouth as the man pushed deeply into her tight hole and thrust at a good pace. A few other men stood at the side of the table stroking themselves at the sight.

Reaching out with her hands, Taika took two men's weeping shafts and stroked them.

"Talented little lady aren't we…" Sanguine chucked at the sight as a ring formed around them, he leaned back casually on his arms to watch while Taika slammed down onto him, the man taking the Breton in the arse reached down with his hands to caress both their balls making Sanguine moan.

Taika felt like she was in Paradise as hands rubbed and stroked her, she thought she was going to go insane with pleasure as she orgasmed. Trembling she continued to move making the men all inside moan.

The man in her mouth moaned as he came, pulling out he stepped away and another man was there pounding her mouth. By the third man in her mouth, cum was dripping down her chin and running down the valley of her breasts.

Licking his lips at the sight, Sanguine leaned up and licked away the cum with a hum and ran his palms slowly up and down her sides drawing out a deep moan from the woman. He could feel her pulsing around him, she was going to orgasm again.

"She's coming again boys, better finish yourselves off." At their masters warning, the others pumped themselves and gripped their balls to make their release rush along. Sanguine thrust up as Taika cried out and her walls tightened, the table was covered with release when everyone came.

Moving back, the others looked at the sight of the Breton breathing heavily as she slouched against Sanguine, both covered head to toe in cum. Their master licked his smirking lips as he pulled Taika off his manhood and laid her back on the table.

Sanguine sat back in his chair without a care of his appearance, instantly all his women began to lick his entire body to clean it and all the men did the same for the Breton woman.

"I think no one else has earned my 'staff' like you, I will give you my Rose with my utmost respect." He spoke with that permanently sarcastic tone of his as he held a woman's hand down around his shaft as she licked it clean.

Sex started up again around the table as Taika was left a trembling mass on the surface. Catching her breath, she slowly rose and redressed with a wince. Sanguine held out the beautiful staff so Taika could take it.

She paused before walking away and gave a smile, grabbing one of Sanguine's horns she pulling him into a dominant kiss. The Daedra moaned into it, this woman was totally going to be his favourite for a while now with her unafraid display.

"Thanks for the staves milord." Her voice was raspy from screaming when she pulled away, Sanguine chuckled and his eyes sparkled as the woman walked away.

He was going to tell his brothers about her.


	13. Sheogorath

The old section of the Blue Palace was filled with long abandoned cobwebs, broken furniture and dusty bottles. Taika frowned as she used a boom to clear the path into a hall before walking forward, why would anyone be in here? The mad man wandering the graves said someone would be here.

If this was a madman's game she will… WHOOSH!

Everything spun and a light covered her skin like flames. She blacked out while thinking with a panicking heart, 'I am going to get murdered by a mad man!'

Then nothing happened, Taika slowly opened her eyes and relaxed her shoulders when no killing blow happened. Was she poisoned? If so they where was she? And what was she wearing?

Several feet in front of her there was a long table filled with cheese and sweetrolls, two men sat there conversing. As Taika grew closer dressed like a noble woman, she heard the silver haired man in the throne say something about Martin Uriel and the Oblivion Crisis, he was there?

Fascination filled her as she stood at the end of the table looking put off, the other man with them disappeared in a light leaving the silver haired one to say something in annoyance.

"How RUDE, herumph!" The man slammed the base of his walking staff into the ground in annoyance before looking up to Taika, "What is it? Can't you see I am busy doing the fishstick, it's a very delicate state of mind!"

"I come with a message?" She felt uneasy, this was all very confusing. She felt like she knew this man, like he was an old friend. "A…"

"WAIT! I want to guess, is it a love letter from Martin Uriel? Oh oh, a death threat carved into the back of an Argonian concubine? I love those!"

"Uh… no?" What did this man do to deserve a message like that? And again with the Martin references.

"Well what is it?"

"One of your servants has asked you to come home."

"Oh who? Wait no, let me guess!" The crazy man rubbed his bristled chin and stared wildly into nothing, Taika twisted her hands with both nervousness and annoyance, "Timmy the toy maker's son? No, Simon the talking mushroom!"

"No… it's…"

"Doesn't matter!" Taika's words caught in her throat as the man slammed his staff on the ground, "I am not leaving, this holiday has been long overdue! I deserve some time away! Blah!"

Straightened her face she cleared her throat catching the man's attention again, "Is there no way to get you to come out of here?"

His pale eyes examined her before he grinned in recognition, "You! I know you, come here and eat some cheese with me!"

Taika eyed the cheese, she loved cheese… slowly she made her way over to grab some creamy looking cheese and bit into it, she hummed in appreciation.

"A cheese lover! Grand, I won't tear out your bones for tooth picks then!" Taika twitched nervously, was this man a murderer? Did she just eat something poisonous…?

She paused and waited, once again nothing happened so she shrugged and continued to eat the cheese. The strange man watched her with a smirk as if he knew something his didn't, "What?"

"I know you!"

Raising a brow at how much energy he put into those words, Taika waited for him to elaborate. The man laughed madly making her shiver nervously.

"Sanguine told us all about you, little minx you!" The man laughed madly and slapped his knee as Taka frowned, "Got Dagon and Molag so bothered with his tales of your exploits, careful if you happen upon them, they want you like horny Hungers!"

Taika went bright red, Sanguine talked to the other Daedric Princes about her? Dagon and Molag? Then who was this man? "Urm… who are you?"

"SANGUINE PRINCE OF… wait no wrong one! Sheogorath, PRINCE OF MADNESS!" He swung his arms dramatically and laughed like the crazy god he was. Taika felt nerves fill her, the prince of madness? He was one of the most dangerous of the princes to be in the presence of.

"Milord…" She bowed while clearing her throat, "… Is there no way for us to leave here?"

"There is but I can't be bothered to try, this is Pelagius' mind not the Shivering Isles… sigh… I guess it's high time I leave… I miss New Sheo. And I promised Martin I would go on an adventure into Oblivion with him, clingy man."

"Ok… so what then?" Taika twitched at the mention of Martin again, Sheogorath spoke so familiarly about the man.

"You need to heal Pelagius' mind of course, silly girl! Here for you, THE WABAJACK! Bet you didn't see that coming, eh?" Taika took the staff as it appeared to hover in front of her, with a sigh she rushed off to start 'healing' the dead king's mind.

 

* * *

 

Sighing for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, Taika finished the last path. Pelagius was healed.

Slowly she trekked back to where Sheogorath sat drinking his wine and swigging his staff around, walking up beside him she spoke, "I have repaired his mind, what now…"

SLAP! A hand landed on her arse making her jump in fright, Sheogorath tilted his head to look back at it as he squeezed, "Sanguine didn't lie about its firmness! Riveting!"

'Oh sweet Akatosh… Sheogorath is groping my arse…' Taika froze and tightened her grip on the Wabbajack as the mad god squeezed the flesh and kneaded it. A heat was rising at the back of her neck as Sheogorath looked up at her with burning eyes and an almost sassy smirk.

"Are you as good with your mouth as he says, girl?" The deep tone he spoke in made Taika shiver, she was lost in the mad man's eyes, "Kneel."

It was like a force made her knees buckle, she knelt between the gods knees while panting with sudden desire. Slowly she untied the man's pants and pulled them down to his ankles letting his hardness spring up, without wavering she seized him into her mouth.

Sheogorath rested his hand on the top of her head and leaned his chin on his other hand while watching with his smirking expression. Sucking in hard, Taika licked his tip in swirls and bobbed her head in small nods.

"Hmm, very good it seems." His deep voice made her shiver in nervousness and lust, the pitch hit her just right. Being sure to drag her teeth, Taika dipped her head down to his base before moving back up again to lick his tip before repeating. Every so often the mad god released a long deep groan but he mostly was silently watching her with burning eyes.

Suddenly he hummed long in one breath with a mixture of pleasure and boredom, Taika flinched when Sheogorath pulled her to her feet. Without needing a word from him she striped from the noble clothing, Sheogorath eyed her revealed flesh with a lick of his lips before he pulled her into his lap. Taika wrapped her legs around him as she sat on his thighs, the mad god lifted her by her arse and pulled her hot womanhood down onto his shaft.

Her head spasm backwards in pleasure as he hit her bundle of nerves in one move and moaned, she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lower lip as the Daedric Prince moved her up and down onto his thrusting hips.

With the pleasure, Sheogorath was beginning to grunt occasionally as he thrust upwards, his eyes burned at Taika's face as her eyes became half shut in her pleasure. Sanguine had not left out any details in his tales about Taika and her womanhood, the Breton was as tight as a virgin.

A mad grin formed on his lips as Taika pressed her chest tightly against him and clung to him, no longer afraid of him as pleasure took over her senses and logic. Leaning forward he ran his lips over her cheeks lightly and gave a small grunting moan as Taika began to move her hips onto him, he removed his hands from her arse as the Breton bounced on him by her own accord. Resting his forearms on the thrones arms, he slowed his thrusting and relaxed to the pleasure with closed eyes.

The Breton was doing everything right for him, because of that he wasn't going to disembowel her and send her heart to Sanguine with disappointed message. No… he was going to send the other Prince cheese and an agreeing message along with his own tale about his exploit with the Breton.

Sighing deeply Sheogorath could feel the young woman's walls pulse and tighten each time she slid down onto him, her moans and gasps were raising an octave as her orgasm grew near. His own breath was beginning to grow heavy as he panted warmly across her face through his slightly parted mouth, even as a god he didn't do this often. Most women around him were mad… and he disembowelled those that tried to make a move on him.

Opening his eyes, Sheogorath watched the woman's face as she cried out in pleasure. She was getting close now, the pleasure was maddening and twisting in her naval like a snake.

Lifting his hands the mad god ran his palms down Taika's back bringing out whimpers of pleasure before tightening his grip on the back of her neck, thrusting upwards once again at a hard pace he moaned out as Taika screamed when she orgasmed. Her walls tightened like a vice and her body shivered in delight as she slowed her pace, her foggy eyes looked into his own burning ones.

Thrusting up roughly he made Taika gasp and grunt as she was jerked upwards and her breasts bounced painfully, her arms tightened as she felt Sheogorath fill her with his essence. He didn't release her neck as he pressed the Breton against his clothed chest tightly, Sheogorath recovered quickly in only a couple of breaths.

"Sanguine did not exaggerate about you. That was almost maddening!" Taika gave a small weak laugh as she relaxed against the mad gods chest, "Now we can't have you slouching when I am not yet done!"

He stood suddenly sending Taika sprawling across the table with a cry of shock, spreading her thighs wide with hands holding her thighs he slammed into her again, and gave a large crazy laugh as he took her quickly making the Breton cry out. Taika arched and gripped his shirt tightly as she was slammed painfully against the table.

Eyes burned down at her filled with insanity, it made her uncomfortable for a moment before she gasped and tightened her grip. Sheogorath was hitting her swollen nerves sharply making shocks rush up her spine and down her legs with each thrust, another orgasm was near within seconds.

Clinging to the mad god, Taika arched and cried in pleasure as she orgasmed again. A grunt came from Sheogorath before he filled her once more as her walls tightened impossibly tight around him. Looking down he gave a mad chuckle at the sight of the woman's pleasure filled face, she looked like she was in a lost daze.

Pulling out and making Taika moan at the loss of his hardness inside her, Sheogorath retied his pants and stood back to wait for the Breton to weakly redress herself. With shaking hands she lifted the clothes from the ground and slowly redressed as Sheogorath eyed her flesh.

When Taika was dressed and leaning against the table to keep standing Sheogorath began to speak, "And with that I believe it is time to be off, now where did I put my luggage? I have my toothbrush…" He pulled the toothbrush from his shirt pocket and looked around for his luggage but nothing was around.

A purple light shone behind them and the mad man from the cemetery appeared, "MASTER! You have taken me back, does that mean you are coming home?"

"Yes yes, go away. Can't you see I am doing the fishstick?" With a wave of his hand the mad man vanished again, Sheogorath sighed dramatically and flailed his arms in the air in annoyance. Looking down at the Breton he reached around her to grope her arse cheeks with both hands and held her hips flush against his groin with a large grin.

"If you ever come to the Shivering Isles do look me up in New Sheo, we can have some greenmote jam tarts and a cheese party… and I will take you roughly on the table will all my servants watching. Oh how fun that will be, do visit soon!"

Taika shivered at the thought and nodded with a swallow, "I will visit when I can…"

"If you don't I will find you and kidnap you, and keep you for an age!" His voice was singsong but filled with a darkness, a feeling of both desire and dread filled her chest and stomach for she knew he wasn't joking. The mad god stood back after giving her one final squeeze, "Maybe I can even ask Martin to join in! He used to be a servant to Sanguine you know? Great in the sack, discovered that when I camped in his room in the Cloud Ruler Temple, poor man was SOOOoooOOO bored!"

That made Taika frown in confusion, Sheogorath camped in Cloud Ruler Temple with Martin Septim? Why did he need to do that, he is a god? She tried to think over all his words but got distracted by Sheogorath as he spoke once more.

"Goodbye, my minxy dear! And use the Wabbajack wisely!" And he was gone in a flash of light.

Taika stood there holding the staff, what about her?

Before she could think much more on it, there was a light that surrounded her and she fell into the dirty ground of the Blue Palace's abandoned section clenching the Wabbajack tightly. Laying on the ground staring at the roof in shock, Taika thought over what had happened and what Sheogorath said.

"Wait a minute… is Sheogorath the Hero of Kvatch!?"


	14. Rulindil

_This character was requested by a_ **Guest** _reviewer, I thought it flowed really well with what I wanted to do for the next coupling so I was more then happy to write it_

* * *

 

"I told you, I travelled with a Stormcloak supporter as a simple healer for hire! I left his company ages ago " Taika cried out at the frowning Thalmor who stood over her kneeling form with arms crossed. The young mage was in a Thalmor Embassy cell beside one that contained a shivering thief, who she overheard, was being interrogated for someone's location in Riften's Ratway.

"I find that hard to believe, Breton. My spies have informed me that you have been passing through Windhelm and its palace recently rather freely. In the company of yourself only."

"Ok, so I am friendly with a couple of Stormcloak soldiers but the same goes for the Imperials, even you Thalmor I have… friends? Or whatever you call those two…" Taika broke off, what would she call Ondolemar and Ancano. She wasn't about to mention what they did behind closed doors… or against College walls… or in the library…

"Oh, name these Thalmor agents and we will see whether you lie or speak truthfully."

"Ancano, I know him from the College. I am a student there, we have a rocky relationship but…"

"The other Thalmor, girl." Snapped the interrogator, Rulindil was probably how you said his name. He didn't give a damn about their relationship or her life story, only information for names of people he can get confirmation from.

"Ondolemar in Markarth, I helped him recover evidence on Talos worship." That made Rulindil's brow rise. Maybe if Ondolemar was able to confirm this it could save her from this situation, Taika wanted to return to her travels. She had been trying to get to Solitude before being ambushed by the golden skinned soldiers. Who must have been following her for some time.

"I will send out letters, until then I will continue questioning you."

"Fine, but just put the burning prongs away. I don't have that kind of kink…" As she said it, Taika sent the prongs siting in coals, the metal burning a red and white. They looked VERY hot.

A small smirk rose to Rulindil's mouth as his own eyes flashed down to the metal torture devices, "To bad, I was looking forward to using them."

Taika gulped and felt uneasy in her stomach and breathed in so deeply it almost choked her when the Thalmor lifted her to her feet with a hand beneath her armpit, he bent so his mouth was by her ear.

"What is it?" She nervously asked.

"What type of kinks do you have hm?" He whispered his reply so the prisoner next to them couldn't hear.

Unable to help herself, the short Breton smiled mischievously and stood on her toes to whisper back into Rulindil's pointed ear, "Grouped, public or secret?"

Rulindil thought for a second before murmuring out, "What offer do you have for secret?"

"I could suck you off under your desk?"

The Thalmor felt a shiver run down his body, no one had offered that opportunity to him and it was VERY interesting. Without a word he stepped backwards and led Taika out of the cell. Behind them the nervous thief watched on while wondering if the Breton was going to be executed or taken to another torture chamber.

Peering outside Rulindil made certain there was no one in his office, after finding it clear he stepped inside with the Breton squashed against his side almost awkwardly. None to gently Rulindil pushed Taika onto her knees under his desk then pulled down his pants, before sitting on his chair with feet spread to give the Breton room. Picking up a quill he started those letters to her named Thalmor acquaintances.

Using his free hand Rulindil began to stroke his shaft, Taika gently licked at his tip and suck at the bulb head making him shiver and almost melt into his seat. It wasn't long until he stood tall and firm. And when he did, Taika wasted no time in taking him fully into her mouth.

Her teeth gently ran across his throbbing member as she bobbed her head back and forth, his manhood was glimmering with her saliva. Rulindil peered beneath his desk occasionally to see what she was doing, each time he felt his body twinge, the sight of the Breton with her eyes closed as she sucked was thrilling.

It was getting difficult to concentrate on his letters causing him to only succeed in writing half of one before he finally set down the quill, Rulindil decided to give up and simply feel, to appreciate the warm mouth around him and how occasionally Taika kissed and sucked at his balls with her soft lips.

Knock knock. Taika paused her lips around his tip and Rulindil's head shot up towards the door. "Sir I have report papers."

Taking a breath the Thalmor righted himself and sifted forward in his seat a little more, "Come in and be quick. I have important letters to write." As he said that he lifted his quill again and began to write and prayed his face wouldn't reveal anything. Between his legs Taika removed her mouth and looked past his legs at the wall.

The gold wearing soldier came inside with his arms full of paper, he placed them on the end of the desk but almost sent them flying as he jumped when there was a bang that caused the desk to jerk. Rulindil pulled his best straight face, ignoring the throbbing pain in his knee and the mouth that had returned to suckling his balls.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes… you may leave soldier. I want no more disturbances."

Taking a stiff bow, the soldier tried to remove the frown on his brow. He could tell Rulindil was trying to hide something that was making him look uneasy and squirm in his seat but wasn't willing to question his superior. "Yes sir."

After the soldier took his leave, Rulindil leaned back into his seat with hands clenching the edge of the desk. Looking beneath the desk he met Taika's eyes as she peered up at him from between his thighs, there was a glint in the orbs that almost made the Thalmor moan.

"That was most unwelcomed, Breton. Get up here now."

Careful of the desk edge and her head, Taika crawled out from between the Thalmor's knees. Without a word Rulindil pulled down her prisoner pants and she stepped out of them, with hands firm on her hips the Thalmor guided her down into his lap.

"Better remember to be quiet." He mumbled into her throat as he began to ease her warmth down onto his tip, "Oh my… you are wet from only sucking me off?"

"What can I say? I have a thing for powerful Thalmor." Taika's last word dropped into a long deep moan as the golden shaft was fully hilted inside her, she wished her arms were untied from behind her back so she could hold onto him but all she could do was slump tightly against his chest, she bit her lip to stifle her noise, the sounds made Rulindil smirk against her flesh.

Removing his gloves and slapping them down onto his desk, Rulindil grabbed at Taika's arse and stroked the skin, search for that one thing that would clear up a little suspicion he had. He felt the rise of a scar and traced it to feel the shape and length, discovering it was a whip scar he released a scoff, "So THAT is your connection to Ancano… same for Ondolemar?"

Taika didn't reply and only gave a small squeaky sound from somewhere in her throat. Chuckling at that, Rulindil used his hand's to start making the Breton roll back and forth on his hardness, the feeling made them both moan deeply.

Soon the Thalmor thrust his hips up allowing the pace to speed up and make his tip bury deeper within her body.

Rulindil pressed his mouth against Taika's shoulder and panted hotly against her, near his ear Taika was struggling to keep her moans and squeals to a quiet minimal. She bit her lip and squeezed up her face with the inner turmoil.

All the while the Thalmor was highly enjoying himself, the nerves and walls of the woman caressed across his sensitive member making his whole being fill with a trembling and twitching pleasure. Every part of her made his mind black in and out.

Raising his head Rulindil latched his lips around her neck and sucked at the skin over and over, each time was hard enough to leave red marks dotting her light skin, a mark not as permanent as Ancano's but it was his mark nonetheless. And it was visible for the prisoner down stairs and any Thalmor that happen to see her in the next few days. Damn to secrecy now.

He was fucking the small, tight Breton and it felt bloody good enough to show off.

"I-I…" Taika stuttered as she felt her end coming near, the bundle of nerves inside her swelled up with the oncoming orgasm and the feeling of Rulindil hitting it with his tip became more noticeable. She clenched her hands behind her back causing her nails to dig into her palms and pressed harder against the Thalmor's chest with her whole body shaking. She wanted more of his body, his heat.

Without hesitation, her teeth firmly dug into the junction where Rulindil's shoulder met his neck and held on. The sharp pain followed by a shiver of pleasure made Rulindil give a guttered groan as he widely mouthed and scraped his teeth along Taika's red neck causing welts to rise amongst the red suckled marks.

The cry was muffled but still loud as Taika came, for a split second Rulindil stressed that a guard would come in to investigate and witness his joining with one of their prisoners, when nobody came storming through the door after a moment he returned full attention to bringing his own release. It was closer now due to the dripping walls threatening to strangle him.

"Hng." Rulindil moaned deeply as he jerked Taika's hips down onto his a little harder then he intended causing his balls to clench and his shaft to shudder, and her to gasp. He filled the woman with his thick essence and slumped back in his chair as Taika's walls swallowed everything he had to give.

After the pleasant aftermath, the two melted into each other, their bodies tingled and felt numb. All they could do was pant into the others neck and recover their breaths. Rulindil could feel his heart thud with excitement, it was so thrilling to be in this situation, all it took was one person to enter that door and everything would be out.

"That was a new experience, Breton. But it is time for you to return to your cell."

Taika gave a weak moan as a reply before she stepped off his lap. The Thalmor watched his release drip down her thighs as he bent to assist her back into her pants, thus hiding it from sight, righting his own clothes he stood as well and led her back down into the cells.

He let the Breton use his side as something to lean on as they walked steadily down the creaky steps into the dark cells. By the time they reached the bottom, Taika was able to stand straighter and take steadier steps.

Inside the thief looked up upon their return, he looked at the Breton with surprise as she was alive and not seriously wounded, then his eyes fell upon the marks on Taika's neck. His eyes flashed with different emotions as his brain slowly came to the final conclusion.

When the final realisation hit him, he sent the Breton a wide eyed, disbelieving and disgusted look, which was promptly ignored by both Taika and Rulindil. They didn't care what the thief thought.

Rulindil let Taika into the cell then locked it behind her, the Breton slowly sat on the ground with her back against the wall. Seeing her struggle made the Thalmor's mouth twitch up slightly at the corners before he strolled away, his robes flowing behind him almost dramatically.

The second he was gone the thief sent Taika a glare, "Thalmor fucker."

"Don't be jealous."


	15. Ancano and Ondolemar

Sitting in the cell, Taika waited. A few days ago Rulindil mentioned during a short questioning that he sent a couple of letters away to Ondolemar and Ancano, informing them of her imprisonment and requesting whether she is safe to be released. Whether there was a reply or not wasn't mentioned.

Until now, and not in the way she was expecting it.

"Hello there Breton, you don't look so well." Said a familiar voice not belonging to anyone in the Embassy.

Taika looked up with a blink as the door to her cell was unlocked, Ondolemar slouched smoothly against the cell with arms crossed and a smirk, and there was a glint in his eye as he examined her appearance. Behind him Ancano had his arms crossed looking none too pleased to be back in the smelly prison, he sent both Taika and the thief glares.

"Um… hello?" Taika rose to her feet and looked at the pair, "I was not expecting…"

"Us to come personally? Well we would have sent a letter as a reply instead, but Elenwen's got this party going on that we couldn't miss even if we are busy." Ondolemar replied as he unlocked Taika's wrists from the metal. Once freed she instantly rubbed her wrists with a wince, the skin was red raw and peeling in places from where the metal cut into her, the two Thalmor gave the small injuries a glance but nothing more.

The thief looked at the two Thalmor then Taika, his face scrunched up into disgust and anger. He wanted freedom but he had pride, something this Thalmor whore obviously didn't have.

They led her out of the prison into Rulindil's office, leaving the thief alone. The Thalmor that resided there stood up from his seat, looked her up and down before gesturing to a bag on the ground, "Your things are in there. I hope your stay at the Embassy was an experience." Rulindil's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Following his lead Taika answered, "It was very high class, will come again. Thank you."

Bending over to lift the bag, the Breton missed the three Thalmor secretly eying her arse. Once she had the bag over her shoulder, Taika gave Rulindil a bow before following the two other Thalmor outside. She felt some respect for Rulindil, he was able to have such a straight look on his face after all that happened on that day. Even though they didn't have any repeats he was able to look fine.

Soldiers eyed her cautiously as she flanked their two superiors across the snowy courtyard and into the Embassy. The same went for the ones inside who patrolled the lower halls, they were curious about her and where they were going.

While standing so close to the Breton, Ancano turned up his nose and grimaced as the three went up stairs to the guest rooms, "You need to bathe."

"That I do, thanks for the reminder."

Ondolemar smirked at her mumbled reply while Ancano sent her a sharp glare. Without any more words they entered a clean and crisp room, ignoring the two men Taika instantly went into the bathroom and stripped. She didn't care that there was a door she could close or the fact that the two sat down on the edge of the bed so they had an unbroken view of her.

Looking over her shoulder after removing all her clothes, Taika gave a cocky smile as she caught both Thalmor eying her body with hungry eyes. Then stepped into the shower causing them to lose sight of her, oh thank Akatosh for Dwemer inventions and piping. It made her forget everything.

Taking her time to fully appreciate the shower and the feeling of warm water on her skin, Taika made certain every crevice of her body was as clean and crisp as the bedroom, where the two Thalmor were waiting, not very patiently. "What ARE you doing in there?"

"Let me clean up, do you have any idea how dirty I am." Taika laughed as she heard Ondolemar's voice over the running water.

"Yes." And Taika knew Ancano didn't mean the dirt she was washing away.

"Let me enjoy this and wait, or join me if you're both so impatient!"

There was silence, Taika could imagine Ondolemar and Ancano giving each other a look as they decided what to do, then she only just heard a curt, "Alright."

Within only a few seconds both Thalmor, as equally naked as her, entered the bathroom and stepped under the warm water with her. Ancano stood in front of her while Ondolemar behind, two pairs of hands ran up and down her dripping sides making her moan, their skin glided over hers smoothly causing her to shiver.

"Impatient." Ondolemar chuckled at her comment while Ancano cocked up an eyebrow, as if saying 'Did you need to voice that?'

Together the men began to kiss and suckle at her shoulders and neck causing Taika to moan and roll her head, it made an odd tingle race down her spine and straight to her womanhood, which clenched.

"Ah!" Taika gasped as Ondolemar pressed two fingers into said womanhood and pumped in and out, the pads of his fingers stroked against her walls making her grow hotter.

Making the feeling more intense, Ancano poked his own fingers inside her arse, with both walls being fingered Taika was quickly turned into a mewling hot mess, who could not help herself but squirm in the two Thalmor's arms.

When Ondolemar pinched her womanhood's nub, her legs trembled and gave out, luckily Ancano anticipated it just before it happened and quickly lifted her up with one arm, it gave Taika the chance to wrap her legs around his hips and link her ankles against his arse. Ondolemar removed his fingers from her woman hood and began to fondle her breasts in his warm palms.

Every so often he pinched at her hard nipples, sending jolts through her nerves. "Ah, please!"

Ondolemar and Ancano met each other's eyes over Taika's shoulder at her begging cries, together they wrapped their arms around Taika and jerked off the other man's manhood, making them both stand harder very fast. Once they were firm they released the other Thalmor.

Ancano held Taika tightly at her hips while Ondolemar blindly reached behind himself to turn off the shower taps, then returned both hands to her breasts, smoothly their hard members thrust into her body together causing the Breton to keen out loudly, and them to moan deeply.

Oh how Ondolemar fantasized about this moment since that time with his dusty torture rack.

When he and Ancano met up along the road riding their horses he mentioned what Taika had said, about the three of them, the other High Elf had smirked at it and together they hatched a plan to take the woman vigorously when they got to the Embassy. They didn't give a damn about about Elenwen's stupid power show party.

And here they were, sandwiching the woman between their bodies, sopping wet from the shower so their skin slid wondrously against each other causing a shiver inducing friction. It caused the three to pant, and the two Thalmor to speed up and thrust strongly into the Breton. They fucked her as hard and fast as they could, while down stairs in the Embassy entrance servants were setting up the party, which wouldn't start until tomorrow.

The feeling of the two made Taika squeal and curl her toes, her hands clenched tightly in Ancano's hair while he sucked at the valley of her breasts, which were still being abused by Ondolemar's hands.

Behind her the Thalmor was nibbling at the lobe of an ear and sucking it, raising one hand from her breast he wrapped his own hand into her long locks and held her head in place. He wasn't letting her even twitch her head.

Animalistic grunts and growls came from the two men as their end burned in their nether region, their balls were hot, as was the rest of their bodies. Between them Taika was in a similar but hastened situation, she screamed out her orgasm.

Ondolemar hissed as Taika tightened around him making it almost impossible to pull out, he struggled out and thrust back in. Thankfully that final thrust was enough for him to come.

He went motionless as Taika milked him dry after his release, unlike him Ancano didn't need to struggle to keep thrusting inside the Breton, but he did feel her tighten which made him thrust harder and with more determination.

Huffing and groaning deeply into Taika's skin, Ancano finally came. As always he made sure he was fully pressed deep inside, not allowing a single drop of his come to escape from her womb. Because he always did this he knew that if he and Taika weren't always cautious about their potions and spells, she would have bared a half-blood mongrel by now.

How long had it been since that night when he discovered her Talos amulet? Six months, or maybe more. He couldn't remember, not that he cared much about time and dates.

Both Taika and Ancano got a surprise when water hit them full force, snapping them out of their thoughts and misty phase. Ondolemar chuckled against Taika's shoulder blade; he had turned the taps on again. Ancano sent him a sour look over Taika's shoulder before he lowered her to her feet.

They washed off without giving each other much manoeuvring room; but somehow they managed to not use their own hands to wash themselves, before stepping out. After drying off with towels and a few heat spells for their hair, minus Ondolemar's shaved head, they went into the bedroom without a care of their misshapen appearances and fell to the bed, throwing the sheets over them lazily.

For the first time ever, Ancano let Taika rest beside him, she lay on her side with her head perched comfortably on his shoulder, and behind her Ondolemar wrapped around her back with arms tight around her stomach and his nose tucked into her hair.

The longer haired Thalmor tucked an arm around Taika's shoulder blades, making it wedge uncomfortably between the other pair. No more then a second on the bed and his fingers were already tingling and grown numb.

Almost the instant they hit the bed both Taika and Ondolemar fell asleep, both exhausted from the day, and the third member of their party could also feel the weary drowsiness cloud his mind.

Squinting his tiered eyes, Ancano looked down at Taika with his seemingly permanent scowl, he held her chin between his free thumb and index finger and stroked at her skin. In her sleep the Breton pressed her face more into his shoulder and give a content smiled. She was like an affectionate cat...

As he examined her face he thought back on what just transpired, and what he learnt about the Breton. It was obvious to Ancano that she had done a threesome before, maybe multiple times, meaning she has had sex with other people, including Ondolemar. That made Ancano's fine brow twitch.

"What else can you do now, Breton?" He was curious as to find out what she had learnt in her 'travels' around Skyrim.


	16. Ronthil

_This character was asked for by Gail, on Archive of Our Own_

* * *

 

A few days later after the events at the Embassy found Taika walking along the darkness of the stony ocean edge. She had taken a detour from the Thalmor Embassy to Solitude, a path led down onto dark and dead ocean side, which she was happy to take.

She desperately needed to refill her alchemy pouch so she could make potions to heal her, and also make up for the lost pregnancy resisting ones that she had used up over the past month.

Her last one was used before she had left the embassy.

Taking a pause on a fallen, decaying tree Taika took a sip from her water flask and looked around at the cold and dull landscape, eyes alert for any bears or other dangerous animals. She thought about her two nights with Ondolemar and Ancano during the party, she had stayed in the bedroom the three 'shared' while the two Thalmor went to it. Inside she had heard something going on downstairs and someone had started to open her door.

Fearfully, Taika had hidden in the bathroom where most of her stuff was kept and listened to someone sneak around the room before leaving, they had taken only a couple of things in the room, mostly potions. Later that night when the two Thalmor returned they looked incredibly pissed off.

"What happened?" She had asked.

"There was a break in, a man cut through almost all of our younger Thalmor guards and killed Rulindil." Ondolemar had answered with a weary shake of his head, inside Taika had felt her heart leap to her throat at the discovery of Rulindil's passing.

Staring out at the dark waters Taika felt herself fall into a slight depression. It felt odd to learn that someone she had… connections to have died, killed by a stranger.

But the attacker wasn't a stranger was he? Taika had known this since when both Ondolemar and Ancano went over the guest list and all their appearances, and the ones that went missing. One leapt out to them both. One that Taika made her feel uneasy.

It was that Nord, the one that hurt her so much emotionally while they both traveled through Skyrim. The Companion and Stormcloak supporter with tendencies to push blame onto Taika and to make not only her, but surrounding people feel useless.

He was the one who snuck into the room that time and it made Taika afraid to know that he had been only a meter away from her, on the other side of the bathroom door. If he had opened that barrier it would have caused the Breton so much emotional distress.

Sucking in a breath, Taika screwed her flask lid back down and packed it into her pocket then stood again. It was growing darker and she wanted to find what she needed and get to Solitude for some much needed sleep. Alone… at least for a couple of restful nights.

Keeping to the water edge while being watchful for the camouflaging mudcrabs, the Breton gathered as much as she could and as quickly as she could, the only time she paused was when she examined each find to make certain they weren't something else.

A tiny white light bobbed above her as she knelt in the mud examining some flowers, she wanted them for scent rather then a potion and wanted to be sure they weren't nightshade, or some other poisonous flower. The light was small as to avoid attracting too much attention.

It looked like a very pale torchbug from afar, but because of this it attracted burning red and orange eyes that glowed through the dark. The owner of the eyes paused at the tree edge when they realized the orb wasn't the insect they were after, the orbs traveled over Taika's form before slowly backing away to leave her be.

CRACK! SCRAPE!

As Taika's head whipped up at the sound of a rock rubbing against another as someone stumbled, the red-eyed figure flinched as they fell backwards, flat onto their backside with a heavy thump. "OUCH!"

"Oh, Akatosh! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I am sorry to have startled you! I was trying to find torchbug's to restore Feran's store and saw your light. Excuse me!"

Quickly the Bosmer rose to his feet and began to back up into the trees again before the Breton could reach out and help him up, but he was too late in avoiding her gaze. Taika froze when she took in his appearance.

"You're… a vampire right?"

"Yes… Ronthil… wait no you don't want my name. Sorry, excuse me. Stay safe?" Ronthil spoke unsurely as he eyed the small human up and down.

Taika looked back at him, not with fearful eyes like he expected, but with more thoughtful and observant. This made him pause.

"I have met a vampire before, he chased me through a temple and completely drained me." Ronthil watched as she raised a hand to her neck with a grimace and he could remember exactly how that felt, "Obviously I cured myself of it."

"You didn't like the power?" Ronthil cursed himself for his words, he sounded like he was mocking her, or being defensive father then innocently curious.

"It was uncomfortable, and got in the way of both my travels and college work. Maybe one day after everything is settled down I will try again… but not right now." Taika said, not taking offence to his words.

Nodding slowly at her words, Ronthil wrung his hands and looked everywhere but the tiny Breton girl, he could feel her judging him and it made him feel flustered. The newly turned vampire wasn't used to such gazes, as all he received were annoyed scornful glances from the elder vampires in the Volkihar clan.

"You are not like the average vampire, you newly turned?"

"I… am I that obvious?" Ronthil looked bashfully down at the woman and felt himself caught out by her humor lit eyes, the small smile on her lips made his own quirk up slightly before he struggled to keep the smile down. It was contagious.

"Yes." Taika chuckled before kneeling at the flowers again, "Torch bugs can be found in an abundance in cave entrances, over small bodies or water, or above patches of flowers like this one."

"Oh, thank you. I will go find that cave nearby. Uh… stay safe?" He quickly shot off through the trees; he needed to be anywhere away from the woman. How she smelt so good was beyond his comprehension.

 

* * *

 

 Ronthil stared aimlessly at the ocean and out towards the Volkihar castle, his thoughts kept going back to the Breton, which led to more uncomfortable thoughts. He was surprised at how 'detailed' his imagination was. Never in life or in death had he ever hooked up with a woman, or man, so he was innocent in that area.

Yet here he was imagining himself ramming Taika's hips into a tree with bone shattering strength while leaving bite marks along pale skin, which hummed with the blood racing through her veins.

A scream echoed through the darkness making Ronthil's head almost do a 180 turn. It couldn't be… but the voice was definitely Taika's. What happened?

Feeling worried Ronthil pushed his thoughts and the images to the back of his mind, to revisit another time. He blazed a path at full speed across the rocky land and leapt over anything obscuring him with long bounds.

With the help of his vampire blood Ronthil was able to reach the source of Taika's scream in record time without running out of breath.

In the right time to see the young Breton trying to fight against a male rabid vampire that was snapping their fangs near her face and clawing at her robes. Taika had one arm up to defend against the vampire's sharp claws, which were piercing deeply into the forearm causing it to bleed thickly.

"Get off her you filthy mongrel!" Ronthil rushed in and lashed out with his foot, hitting the rabid vampire in the side of its face, using all his strength he sent the aggressor skidding across the rocks with a howl.

Ignoring her bleeding arm, Taika leapt back onto her feet and ignited a fire spell in her hands. She charged a ball of spluttering flames between her palms and sent it at the rabid vampire, the creature hissed as it leapt to the side reducing the spell to nothing, as it only grazed it's soggy clothes.

Lighting up his own fireball as the rabid vampire began to charge down the small Breton, Ronthil joined her in flinging spells at the creature, which hissed angrily causing its foaming spittle to fly out towards the two fighting against it. But with the two mages working at its defenses the rabid vampire soon fell into a charred mass before sizzling away into ashes.

Taika knelt without hesitation to fill up an empty bottle with some of the vampire's ashes and Ronthil did the same with a few more bottles and flasks, it was difficult for vampires to get these ashes, so he was very lucky. Maybe Feran would be pleased with it enough to praise him.

"Thank you, Ronthil was it?" Taika spoke quietly, and with his acute hearing the Bosmer vampire could hear the thud of her heart. Even though she didn't show it, the mage woman had been terrified.

"Its… are you alright?" Ronthil suddenly felt a bit shy, after the short fight his imagination began to send him images of what he was thinking mere minutes ago. He avoided looked the Breton in the eyes.

"Yes you came at the right time."

"I am glad. Um… your arm?"

Taika blinked then looked down at her bleeding arm like she had forgotten about it and the pain, "This will be fine. I will heal it in a moment…"

"Ok." Ronthil watched the wounded arm while breathing in. The scent of her blood made him feel light headed, like he had drunk some a full bottle or two of Nord mead. His eyes couldn't be drawn from the injury.

Only when the Breton shifted did he drag his eyes away to meet hers, he flinched but couldn't look away again, "Thank you again. The vampire caught me off guard, I didn't expect…"

She went quiet as she eyed the remnants of the rabid vampire. The creature had moved so silently even in its crazy stage. Then she turned her attention to Ronthil again and gave him a grateful smile, Taika then surprised him by giving him a light kiss on the cheek. If he could, he would have blushed vibrantly at that.

Instead he lapsed into gob smacked silence as his mind went blank.

"You're a good vampire, I am glad you are around. I hope to see you again Ronthil."

"I… what was your name?" He was able to nervously stutter out and berated himself in his mind. He was thinking such 'things' and he didn't even know her name.

"Taika." She replied with a smile then bent to clean up her bags and pouches, which Taika must have dropped when the vampire had attacked her so she could defend herself with her arm. It actually looked like she had thrown one of the bags at the vampire to hinder it, unsuccessfully.

As she packed up her pouches into their main bags, Ronthil looked her up and down again while wobbling back and forth on his heels. The scent of her blood was calling to him, he felt something pull towards her as he looked at the ripped gashes in her robes revealing peeking white skin. White as he imagined.

Sensing his eyes watching her so aptly made Taika peer up at him through her messy hair from where she knelt, she froze at the look on his face and stiffened up like a deer ready to flee as he slowly lowered himself to her level. She went stiffer as he gripped her wrist.

But Taika didn't flee, for Ronthil held her with a gentle touch that didn't belong to a vampire with the singular desire to drain her of every drop of her blood. It made her curious, something that probably would be the death of her in the future.

Slowly Ronthil raised her arm up to his mouth and his long tongue came out to run across the skin. The taste of the Breton's magic filled life source made him hum in appreciation, "I want…"

Unable to say what he felt, Ronthil returned to licking up Taika's wound until it was clean of blood and the bleeding was stopped with his saliva. His eyes burned and he groaned as he felt the desire to have the woman, not as a meal. Sadly the downside to his vampire blood made him unable to… get hard.

"What?" Taika asked when she noticed Ronthil's face fall.

The Bosmer ran his bloodied lips across her cheek before leaning back to give her a bashful look, "I… want you but being a vampire… I cant… you know…"

Taika's eyes flashed with understanding before she looked down his leather-clad body where the problem was, "I could help with that?"

That made Ronthil's glowing eyes brighten, he gave Taika a startled look at how calmly she stated it, "You can?"

The Breton gave a sarcastic smile before tugging at her clothes. When Ronthil came looking for Torchbug's he didn't expect this, a mortal woman stripping bare for him next to the waters edge while offering to make him get hard so he could fuck her.

His eyes ran across her form both hungrily and appreciative while thinking about how much better she was in real life and not in a daydream, he barely registered hands on his straps, only noticing when his vest and robes were tugged over his head.

Taika ran her nails slowly down his chest to the front of his pants making him sigh. This was a new experience with he was enjoying already.

Click, the pants were opened and pulled down enough to let his arse glow a pale cream colour in the faint moonlight. A hand that glowed gripped his limp manhood and began to stroke him gently, Ronthil moaned as he felt it spring to life and tingle with the interesting spell. With eyes that liked to learn magic he observed the flow of the magicka as he tried to catch onto what she did.

But it was difficult to concentrate as warm fingers prodded at his cool manhood and balls. Ronthil moaned again kissed at Taika's injured arm, his eyes glazed over and his hips slowly rolled back and forth against her hand.

Lust and the scent of blood almost blinded him and his mouth found its way to her wet folds, Taika gripped his hair and moaned as his tongue lapped at her delicate walls, his fangs scrapped her skin but didn't pierce.

In and out his tongue stroked, when Ronthil thrust it inside her as deep as he could he twirled it in a circle to make sure he didn't miss a drop of her essence, making Taika squirm and latch her legs around his shoulders.

"Ronthil, if you keep that up…" Hearing the strain in her voice made the vampire sit back up and lick his lips, while kneeling between Taika's knees he examined her appearance thoroughly. She was tousled and red in the face causing the sight to make him groan deeply.

Running his mouth and the tips of his fangs up across Taika's stomach and between the valley of her breasts, Ronthil came to her throat, just beneath her chin. Here he licked and sucked at the skin softly. With his hands he led Taika's legs down his torso to wrap around his hips.

One of his hands held tightly at her thighs as he shifted his hips while simultaneously pumping three fingers inside her womanhood to make her slicken up after his hungry devouring of her. Curling made Taika squirm more and whimper.

Watching the woman's face as it parted with moans made the vampire fall apart, thrusting forward he planted his manhood deep inside Taika and began a quick motion.

The second he had entered her, Taika slapped the back of her hand to her face and bit into the skin to muffle her cries. She didn't want to attract more rabid vampires, as she knew they sometimes traveled in a small pack.

"Mph!"

"Arrrgh." Ronthil growled deeply from his chest as he thrust into the warmth, Taika's body heated up his cold body and transferred it back to her, creating the illusion that he was mortal.

Baring his fangs, Ronthil closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Taika's heaving chest and occasionally gave her bouncing breasts a kiss, his hands busied themselves up and down the pale thighs.

"Ah, Ro-Ronthil…" Taika whimpered, and her hand clenched into his shoulder with her nails drawing some of his blood. The scent of his own blood and hers made Ronthil cry deeply out in a strangled voice and slam harder into her, the sound of him slapping roughly into the slick womanhood bounced off the dead trees and sailed across the water.

Taika's eyes rolled back before she closed them tightly, her hips hurt from being slammed into the rough stones but the pain was numbed down by her coming orgasm.

The sound of Taika's scream as she came sent a shiver down Ronthil's spine. Feeling his own undoing as she tightened around him made him hiss out a moan before he hunched up over her torso, he kissed the expanse of her body before he released thickly inside her.

"Ronthil?" Weakly, Taika looked up at the vampire as he panted, she could feel him still hard inside.

Not answering, because he was unable to form words, Ronthil pulled out to his tip and flipped Taika onto her hands and knees before slamming deep inside her once more.

Taika gave a guttural moan and threw back her head; a quiver ran up her spine as he began to thrust into her again powerfully from behind. Tightly with his sharp claws, Ronthil held Taika at her hips as he kneeled straightly and pulled her back onto him with each thrust.

"Hm!" Taika hummed as her arms shivered and slackened, she settled her weight down onto her forearms and arched into the ground. Her skin felt bruised and scraped as she was pushed and rubbed against the rocks.

It was not long, with how sensitive they both felt, for them to come again.

Slackening, Ronthil fell forward and rested his forehead behind Taika's neck, he breathed in her unique smell while slowly stroking her outer thigh. "A-Are you alright?"

"Mhm." Taika hummed in agreement, she was better than alright, floating on the clouds in bliss.

Slowly Ronthil pulled out and laid Taika down on her back then rolled to his side beside her. It wasn't comfortable laying there on the rocks but they both could forgive nature for the sharp points in the spines, for they savored the touch of the other person.

"When Feran asked me to refill his stocks, I did not think I would…"

"A lot of surprising things can happen when gathering ingredients; this had to be a first for me in this way though."

They chuckled lightly while Ronthil slowly traced his finger up and down Taika's injured arm. As he ran the thumb across the marks he sent magicka into the pad and watched as the skin knitted back together, the Breton gave him an appreciative look.

"Thank you, Ronthil." She didn't say it but he knew she was saying thank you for more than the healing.

Ronthil's eyes ran down Taika's pale naked body that he was holding tightly against his stomach, and he swore he would blush a vibrant red if he could.

After relaxing they separated, Ronthil felt reluctant to release her and watched her as she dressed, hiding her flesh from his burning sight. It felt like it was all just a dream and that nothing happened making him feel crestfallen.

"Something wrong?" As she asked him this, Ronthil stood and met her eyes.

"Urm… if you ever want to become a vampire again… could you… come to me?"

There was a small sparkle in Taika's eyes and she gave a smile that made him tingle all over, she looked away to eye the shadow of the Volkihar Castle through the trees and across the dark water, "Will I find you there?"

"Y-Yes…?" Ronthil felt worried about saying where he and his vampire clan lived.

"Of course."

With her agreement Ronthil felt his shoulders loosen, he didn't realize how tense they had gone. Smiling wide, he bent down and gave Taika a kiss on her lips making her look startled, the he tugged on his clothes.

After saying their farewells they parted.

Ronthil took the boat and sailed back to the Castle then hitched up all his bags and made the short trek to the door. The human gate-guard nodded his head and pulled open the doors for Ronthil to enter.

"Feran, I have your torchbug's… and some more ingredients."

"Yeah fine, put them away for me." Answered the older vampire in a annoyed tone, he was bent over something with full concentration.

Ronthil went to the cupboard beside the other vampire and began to store the ingredients on their sorted shelves. He was so into getting everything perfect that he didn't notice Feran eyeing him and the others in the clan pause when they took a whiff of the air where he had walked.

And for days afterward he couldn't understand why the other males showed him more respect, or the reason for the women starting to bring up more 'polite' conversations with him. As if they wanted something from him that he couldn't wrap his mind around.

All he could think about were blue eyes, pale skin, and a dream of blood filling his body.


	17. Announcement

 

_A ColdHiddenBlade announcement_

* * *

 

Hey guys! I am planning to write a story exactly like this story following my female OC Taika, but based in the world of **Oblivion**. Sadly I don't play Oblivion as much as I do Skyrim so I would like you, my lovely assassins (I mean coughfollowerscough) to PM me your favorite male characters, and whether you want them alone with Taika, in a threesome with another character, or in groups.

Male only please, I don't know how to write female/female and don't really want to try.

**So far I am considering**

\- Uriel Septim

\- Martin Septim

\- Ocato

\- Vicente Valtieri

\- Lucien Lachance

\- Janus Hassildor

\- Daedra

\- Daedric Princes

\- Baurus

\- Mankar Camoran

\- Hero of Kvatch?


	18. Hadvar

Solitude was busy; every corner had people watching children play, talking to friends, wandering, or going shopping. And something Taika noticed right away was the amount of Bards that passed her by while humming songs, reciting stories, or even strumming away at lutes. One or two Bard's dotted the main area of Solitude playing a flute for groups of passers.

'Maybe I should go check out the Bard's college… I can't sing but maybe I can learn an instrument or write a song?'

Adding that thought to her mental to-do-list, Taika went to the Winking Skeever and bought a room for a few nights. After placing her bags inside the room and locking the door she went down and got herself a small meal of stew and bread.

It looked rather plain, but the stew had an array of flavours that awakened Taika's hungry tastebuds. Around her a few Nord's turned their noses up at her choice of water, and not their selection of beers, wine, and mead. Milk-Drinker they all thought.

"Hello, may I join you?"

Taika looked up and gave the red-brown haired man a smile, "Of course."

"Thank you… did you just arrive at Solitude?" The man asked once he sat down, his hands began to nurse his mug of mead, his face was kind and one of socializing. He was a man who liked conversation over drunken rabble.

"Yes, first time I had been here. I passed it but never went into the walls."

"It is a glorious city. Many of Skyrim's older cities are quite the sight, I came from a small village to the south so I found Solitude absolutely amazing." He took a deep drink after speaking to allow Taika time to reply.

"That they all are. I have seen Markarth, Winterhold, and even Windhelm." The man seemed to perk up at the last one, "They are fascinating. All have such deep history."

"That's right." He agreed while looking her up and down, than held out a hand. "I am Hadvar from Riverwood."

"Taika, from Skingrad."

"That's back in Cyrodiil, in the South-Western region?"

"Correct, I haven't been there in years though. I lived in the Imperial city before coming to Skyrim."

"Why in Tamriel did you come here?" The Nord looked surprised that a small Breton willingly came to the coldest, and most racist county. Taika looked at him with humour, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"I studied at the main College of Magic there, when I grew tired of the high and mighty teachers I thought I might come to the College of Winterhold… they have an amazing library there. Urag gro-Shub looks after his books with a close eye and collects only the best of the best."

"I don't know much about magic, being a warrior at heart myself, but I understand it is an important resource… like weapons and armour it serves a purpose." Hadvar took another drink and licked his lips, "I don't know how many times a mage with Restoration has saved my life and the lives of my friends in this foolish war."

"You are an Imperial soldier then?"

Hadvar tightened his lips and gave a stiff nod, unlike some of his fellows he didn't like to brag about being a soldier; he had lost so many friends because of different opinions like his old childhood friend, Ralof. Though he was proud of his choice for he made new connections too.

Taking the point, Taika returned her full attention to the stew, which was almost finished. All that was left were a couple of large soggy potato chunks and some juices. Letting her finished her meal the soldier hailed another drink and began to drown it back.

Artimis scooped out the last of her food before it spilt everywhere, a drunken Nord backhanded it onto the floor. Both Hadvar and the innkeeper gave the man annoyed and cautious glares as the bowl shattered on the floor, while Taika looked surprised that just happened.

"Wha…?"

"You're not wanted here Breton, go back to your country." The drunken man commented, making his equally drunk mates holler in laughter.

As a reply, Taika looked at him with an unimpressed look. The man seemed to do a double take at her pretty appearance and gave a lusty sneer.

"Or you can go back to my bed with me and my friends." Catcalls and Ooo's went around the inn from on-watchers.

Taika sculled back her water before staring the man straight in the eye with a sultry look that made the men's smirks waver into desiring stares, "I'll sleep with anyone when I want to, but not with drunken idiots like you."

Once more ooo's went around while the drunken Nord's face contorted, his fuzzy mind struggled to understand what she said and it's meaning for a moment before his face went red with rage, and maybe some shame. A Breton 'whore' just rejected him and that hurt his Nordic pride.

"Bitch!"

Hadvar quickly rose to his feet before the Nord could raise his fist; the soldier sent a quick jab into his jugular enough to cut off his air and blood flow for a few seconds. That effect mixed with the man's drunken stupider causing him to wheeze and wobble before fainting.

Everyone went silent as Hadvar stood over the men with his soldiery expression on, "Leave now and take your idiot of a friend! Or I will have you all locked in a cell for the night!"

As fast as they could, the drunken Nord's hefted their unconscious friend over their shoulders and hustled out of the inn as quickly as they could. A couple of claps went around, including Taika's as Hadvar turned his attention back to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for that… I was going to burn him." Hadvar had seen the sparks and flames lick her fingers, that was the main reason he intervened.

The other was that he has had five large mugs of mead since arriving at the inn, and more drinks before coming back in the barracks with other soldiers who were having a party, in memory of their fallen comrades. So his will power was a little fuzzy.

Taika noticed his attempt at hiding his wobbling as he leaned against the table, "Are you ok? You should sit… or go lie down."

"Hahaha, and leave the company of a lonely woman in the middle of an inn filled with drunken men?" Hadvar laughed, while inside he agreed with her whole-heartedly. Sleep was something he desperately needed, especially tonight.

"Then do you want to accompany me to my room?" Resting her chin on the back of her folded hands, Taika gave Hadvar a small, quirky smile. Hadvar looked down at her and gave her a look over.

He may be quite drunk but he caught the hint of her offer, but drunk enough that he didn't care about consequences.

"Well, that sounds rather appealing."

They both smirked in a similar way, before the Breton led him up to her room by the hand. A few eyes followed and wolf-whistles bounced off the walls along with howling hollering laughter, Hadvar didn't care as he smirked like a fool.

At their table with a mop to clean up the shattered bowl, the innkeeper shook his head and thought 'Youth.' And prayed their two didn't stain his sheets.

The second the door to the Breton's room was closed behind them, the two wrapped their arms around each other and kissed feverously, they sucked and bit at the others lips until they felt bruised before separating to start pulling away their clothes. There was no going slow with their movements.

Quickly, Hadvar stripped from his light layer of clothes before turning his attention to assisting Taika out of her robes, belts, shirt and pants. His dark eyes sparkled as he took in the sight of every part of the bare skin before pulling her tightly against him with a firm grip on her hips so he could latch his teeth and lips onto Taika's shoulder.

As he sucked, Taika ran her palms up and down the knotted muscles in her back and messaged her fingers into the tighter ones, the touch made the tenseness relax.

By the second Hadvar grew dizzier and dizzier with alcohol and desire. With hooded eyes he walked Taika backwards towards the bed and then closed his eyes as she whispered softly into his ear, "Lie down and I can handle it all for you."

"But…" Before he could disagree, Hadvar was spun around making him dizzier then pressed back into the itchy fabric of the inn bed sheets. But his discomfort was forgotten when a weight settled on his pelvis and a soft mouth ran across his chest.

A warm hand palmed across his manhood and began to run nails and fingers gently across the shaft and his balls making Hadvar feel a shiver, it felt odd but a pleasant sort of odd that lit up his nervous system.

When the hand closed around his shaft, Hadvar couldn't help himself but moan long a deep, almost endless before being broken with a hiss as Taika stroked him with a tighter fist. He wouldn't say it hurt, but it was a strange pressure that made him surprisingly hard.

Taika ran the pad of her thumb across Hadvar's weeping tip before lowering the palm back to his balls, where she messaged them from the base of his manhood, all the way to the far back before repeating.

"Hmm." Humming in appreciation the soldier slid his hands across Taika's arse, feeling the firmness there before digging in his nails when he got a pleasant surprise. "By Dibella! You…"

He lost what he was going to say and panted out random prayers and words that made no coherent sentence as Taika rolled her hips onto his hard manhood and began to move at a slow, frustrating pace while continuing to run her fingers on his balls.

Together they moaned and panted, as they were suddenly hot due to their close connection, it was as if they were in a room full of steam. Their minds grew hazy, like they were lacking the all-important oxygen.

Hot palms ran across the muscles of his stomach while Taika kissed Hadvar, their tongues were more passionate then the slow rolls of her hips, and was able to only just distract Hadvar from the unsatisfied feeling he was getting.

When they parted from their kiss he mentioned it, "Taika please go faster…"

Hearing his straining voice Taika picked up her speed until she was bouncing hard on top of Hadvar, who was peering out of squinting eyes to watch her chest bounce and her face that scrunched up with the oncoming storm that brewed in her stomach area.

Propped up on the pillows comfortably, Hadvar rode waves of pleasure, as he didn't need to control the pace or pay much attention to Taika's own body. Usually he rather to take control and give the woman the attention she wanted but he wasn't about to complain.

Anyway, Taika looked like she was enjoying herself even without him doing much.

And that was true, the angle he was lying and the way his hard manhood rolled against her sensitive nerves and walls and it made her shiver and gasp. Oh god it was so good.

Taika bit her bottom lip and whimpered as she felt her navel and womanhood burn with a familiar heat that she had grown addicted to. Knowing what was to come with this heat, Taika began to slam harder down onto Hadvar making him give a gruff groan.

"Taika." In a deep voice, Hadvar moaned her name a couple of times while trying his damn hardest to keep his eyes on her body, as if feeling his eyes, Taika peered down at him through her lashes and her lips parted into a panting smile.

Then she opened her mouth wider into a loud gasping cry as her release racked her body and made her tremble, thankfully Hadvar followed her not long afterwards for she collapsed into his arms. The exhaustion of her travelling from the Thalmor Embassy, meeting Ronthil, and then Hadvar made all her stamina vanish leaving behind a warm tired smog that made her eyes see double of the soldier.

Panting, as he too felt tired, Hadvar wrapped his arms around the Breton and pulled up the covers with jellified arms. If he had another drink and took a breather he could go another round, but the warmth of the woman and the sheets made his whole body become limp and feel like it was sinking into the bed.

Yawning became contagious as they both slowly fell into a deep sleep, but it didn't last very long.

No more then an hour later, Taika woke up. She didn't feel completely refreshed but she had gained enough stamina to hatch an interesting idea.

Slowly as to not awake the sleeping soldier, Taika moved beneath the sheets until her mouth came down to kiss Hadvar's semi hard manhood. It either hadn't been completely relieved, or it had started to harden up through the hour.

Not really caring about the reason the Breton ran her lips up and down the flesh while slowly running her hand between the base and her lips. In his sleep Hadvar moaned and twitched, but didn't wake up making Taika smirk.

Cautiously she stroked and licked until Hadvar stood tall and hard without waking still, when he was completely hard Taika swallowed him whole.

Once more Hadvar moaned and shifted while Taika bobbed her head up and down onto him slowly, she rested her hands against his inner thigh while repeating the same action for a couple of minutes until he finally snapped awake with a hissing growl.

Barely aware of his surroundings, Hadvar's hand instinctively grabbed a hold of Taika's hair tightly and thrust his hips upwards into the back of her throat. He slammed hard into the warmth before he groaned again and came. When all the pleasure was released his mind caught up to everything and he realised what just happened.

As the realisation ran through his mind, Taika swallowed what she could then licked up everything that dripped past her lips when she pulled her mouth away from Hadvar's manhood.

"Shit…" Hadvar resting his forearm over his sore, tired eyes and released a long sigh before peering down as Taika's smirking face popped out of the sheets. Her warm, bare heat resting on his chest making his cheeks flush slightly.

Lightly Hadvar wrapped his arms around Taika's lower back and his thumbs stroked her skin while he looked down at the woman's face in the faint light of the dying lantern next to the bed on a small table.

After giving him a smirk that made Hadvar snort lightly with humour, Taika lowered her head and rested it against his chest, and Hadvar tucked his chin down onto the crown of her head while closing his eyes once more to catch needed sleep.

This time they slept past morning, though Hadvar woke with a hard manhood. Which he rectified with a vengeful attack on the sleeping woman.

It was a sweet, sweet vengeance.


	19. Fultheim the Fearless

_This character was requested by Grace, on Archive of our Own_

* * *

 

After resting up in the Winking Skeever, Taika left early in the morning to start making her way through the swamps to get to Windhelm to catch a ride to Whiterun, a place she didn't want to go but she needed to gather her belongings she left behind at the Nord Companion's house.

Out in the cold, keeping to the edges of the swamps to avoid trouble, Taika regretted leaving the warmth of her bed and the even warmer soldier. She had left Hadvar asleep with a note on her side of the inn bed they shared before sneaking out.

He had visited her every day during her stay to show her around Solitude then returned with her at night for 'company', so she wasn't lonely one second in the massive, cold city.

For that she was thankful for him and promised to visit him the next time she was in Solitude though the letter.

While yawning, Taika thought she heard a sound that she shrugged it off as the wind creeping around the trees or blowing through gaps in the wood.

But growing closer to the source she realized the moans were actually human, ones that were deep and belonging to a man. And Taika knew it was a moan of pain.

"Hello?" The Breton leapt over a fallen tree and gaped at the sight that she came to, a young Nord man had his leg pinned beneath the tree. Quickly she rushed to his side with the worry of a healer.

Though at first sight it looked bad she came to realize he could easily slide out.

The man, dressed in scaled leather and goat fur, looked up at her with glassy brown eyes, he was crying from pain and shock. "Please, I think my ankle is broken!"

"Ok, hold still and try not to bite your tongue." Taika reached down and eased his ankle out of the gap then gently prodded at the ankle after rolling up his pants and removing his fur boot, sure enough she found the man wrong. His ankle was only swelling, "You are fine. Just some swelling, why didn't you pull your leg out?"

"I… thought it was stuck… the tree fell down so fast and hard…"

"You didn't try to pull it out?" Taika's lips twitched with humor before her hand glowed faintly with a healing spell. The swelling faded before their eyes until nothing was left but a red mark.

"N-No…" The man stared at his ankle with wide eyes.

"You can move now, my name is Taika. I am a travelling mage, alchemist, and healer." Slowly and carefully Taika spoke, trying not to frighten the man more, he already looked like a deer in a trap.

"Oh, ah… I am Fultheim… mercenary."

His occupation made Taika's brow rise to her hairline, a fearful mercenary? How did he last long in that industry?

They both stood, Fultheim meekly stood on his foot and tested his weight before looking relieved, and he followed Taika as she got back onto her original trek. In a shaky voice he talked to her about his travels and said endless thanks.

Sometime as it grew late, Taika stopped to make camp with some annoyance. Thanks to Fultheim she had ended up wasting time, his lugging feet had drawn in every possible enemy throughout the marsh causing a fight every five feet.

The nervous mercenary didn't notice the disruptions as he faced each foe with a surprising force, it made Taika understand why he survived for so long, he had training. Skilled training.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Taika asked when she lit a black flamed fire, it was hot but would not release light that could draw in enemies. It was something she was taught by Gelebor when she gave him a 'visit'. An ancient Snow Elf art.

Fultheim almost missed what she asked as he stared at the curious flames, "Oh well my grandfather was a young guard just after the Oblivion crisis… for Skingrad castle. He taught my father everything when he was but a boy, who in turn trained me when I too was young."

"And your grandfather, what happened to him?" Taika felt her heart twinge, hearing the name of her home city always made her get homesick.

"He disappeared when my father turned twenty, probably to die away from his family or during a fight."

Pulling the cooking food from the flames, Taika tore some off for Fultheim and ate her own small morsel. The man thanked her and devoured the meal with the appetite only an Orc or Companion could compete against.

'Nord's really are something.' She thought as she pictured the Companions feasting in their great hall, they all ate portions almost the size of her. Even the non-Nord Companions ate a lot but not as much, only Taika had small amounts.

Usually because nothing was usually left for her when she returned from Dragonreach, doing chores for that Nord she feared and hated. Farkas usually did his best to leave a plate for her.

Bless his kind soul, but most of the time he ended up eating that too. Taika swore he and his twin brother, as well as the others, had the appetites of wild wolves. It made Taika wonder, where they all like the Nord she used to follow? Or just those in the Circle?

Shaking away the thought, Taika ate her meal. She felt like a kid with a brother, worried that once he finished eating he would begin to devour hers as well. Something she picked up when travelling and hanging out with the Companions.

When finished with their small portion meals, the pair went into Fultheim's tent, as it was the fastest to set up. Inside they wrapped up in bundles of fur and slept without anymore words.

 

* * *

 

Now Taika did not expect such a surprising awakening, her eyes snapped open when she felt a burn between her legs.

"Shit." She cursed beneath her breath, the masculine scent of Fultheim was affecting her sleeping senses making her body overload with desires. It had only been a day since she last had sex but being so close to the man affected her more then she would like to admit to him.

Carefully as to not awake the man, Taika sat up and ran her hands across her face with a small-frustrated groan then pushed her fringe backwards. Her fingers gently caressed the back of her neck before she held it there and stretched her neck sideways to make it crack into place.

Yawing without a care to cover it, Taika stretched the fingers of her other hand towards the gap in the tents flap to check how late it was and blinked groggily at the shard of faint light that graced her fingertips before she even touched the fabric, it was morning. Typically she would have already packed up and been on her way.

Thinking whether or not to leave Fultheim as he slept so she could make it to her destination, Taika looked down at the man and felt herself hesitate. With her glassy eyes she came to realize something about him.

The fearful, handsome mercenary was in a bad state of dress.

Through the night he must have been a bit restless, causing the hem of his shirt to roll up his torso and let a nipple to peak out, and his pants to almost reach his knees. It left everything bare for Taika's eyes as well as the chilly marsh air that he didn't seem to feel.

Swallowing, Taika glanced once more at Fultheim's face before looking back down at his semi hardness, could she risk it?

A throb inside her womanhood put her into action before her mind could come to a decision, slowly Taika rolled Fultheim onto his back and paused. When there was no reaction she held his manhood in a palm and began to stroke it.

Fultheim gave a small moan in his sleep but didn't seem to react more then that egging Taika on to dip her head and suck at his tip, the taste of his precum made her throb again and feel a begging pain inside her slickening walls.

Pausing in what she was doing the woman tugged away her clothes, freeing her hot body from its equally hot confinements then went back to what she was doing.

As the man rose and became hard with her attention, Taika reached back and pressed as many fingers as she could into her womanhood and pounded them in and out, causing her walls to drip and heat up.

Bumping her sensitive spot made Taika moan, the vibration of the sound went through Fultheim's shaft causing him to hum in his sleep and snort out a snore. If he slept through all this Taika would be highly amused.

Once she found her walls and his shaft up to standard, Taika rose to her knees and hovered over the sleeping man, taking a breath to calm down she slowly lowered down onto him.

In his sleep Fultheim shuddered and moaned again, his breath was beginning to grow as heavy as hers by the time Taika had his shaft entirely in her warm grasp. While trembling with excitement at the new experience, Taika rose up then went down again.

Throwing back her head the Breton mewled and tried her best to keep her pace slow even if it tortured her, it was difficult as time grew on and her desires built up, she wanted to slam down on the muscular Nord without a damn whether he would awake or not.

It would take a while for her to come so Taika decided to look down and play with her nub. Hopefully if would rush her along before Fultheim woke up.

Opening her pale eyes she felt her heart leap to her throat when she looked down, Fultheim was looking up at her with glassy eyes, as it he wasn't actually awake.

His hands rose to grip Taika's hips tightly in a bruising grip and he trust up his hips almost like he was testing their joining, it was harder then his sleepy mind intended causing them both to moan.

With a growl Fultheim slammed Taika backwards into the fur causing her to release a startled gasp, which was followed by keening whimpers as the man pounded into her like a beast, this was a pace she very much so enjoyed.

It was without hesitation, fear, or a care. Something very unlike the meek, annoying mercenary she had painted in her mind after yesterday.

Either he wasn't what he seemed to have been, or he had not yet fully registered what was going on as his lust consumed his half asleep mind.

Whatever it was, Taika wasn't about to complain as she bit into the side of her hand to cover up her screams of pleasure, her legs were held over her head and against Fultheim's shoulders as he widened her for better access.

It was frightening on how smoothly he glided against her throbbing walls and hit just inside her womb forcefully, her body accommodated him without complaint. The feeling of him rubbing against her insides made every muscle tremor and tingle.

Nails from her free hand dug deeply into Fultheim's back drawing small specks of blood but the pain didn't register as the man pressed his fingers deeply into Taika's womanhood to squeeze at her sensitive nub of nerves hard.

The shock this gave made Taika squirm and squeal into her skin. Her teeth were leaving white welts back and front.

The same went for Fultheim's own teeth as he sunk them into Taika's wrist, he grunting warmly against her face as he felt himself get lost in the lust and pleasure. They didn't give a damn as their panted against the others face through the noses and mouths and drool made Taika's arm and hand moist.

Roughly Fultheim thrust three of his large fingers inside her along with his shaft causing Taika to stretch more, every so often he curled his fingers against her swelling walls causing her to cry out again and again. After the third time he did this his free hand also joined his other between her legs to fondle her bundle.

With a gasping cry and tears running down her face at the overload of feelings, Taika came. Her walls tightened and her body quaked.

Fultheim moaned at the feeling, he pulled away his hands and slammed into her as hard as he could, it slowed down his pace but sent shocks up Taika's spine with each time he hit inside her, her breast bounced with each thrust and rubbed against the mans chest.

The perfectly executed friction was enough to make Taika get worked up again. Her face turned bright red as she burst with a second release, followed quickly by hot sperm filling her core and dripping down her back.

After the sweet embrace was finished Fultheim weakly groaned and gave a few more rolls of his hips before his exhaustion caught up to him. Fultheim flopped down against Taika, his head inside the valley of her breasts.

Softly he mumbled something then fell asleep right afterward and Taika felt her lips twitch at what she heard. Once he was unconscious the Breton rolled him off her and tugged the fur up his legs.

She paused when she had the fur above his hips and thought, she should leave him something as she had with Hadvar, but not a letter.

Something to prove to him it all happened.

Once more she lowered her lips to his sagging hardness, Taika sucked it clean before pressing her lips against the flesh between his taunt muscles above where his pants sat. As hard as possible she sucked and bit at the flesh so there was a red mark and the shape of her teeth left behind. Visible for him and anyone else who happened to see him without a shirt.

The teeth will fade in a day, but the mark would last at least a week. Hopefully.

That was the best gift and proof she could leave for Fultheim. After pulling the man's pants over his spent shaft and covering him in the fur, she dressed and gathered her things, as she knelt in the tent entrance Taika smirked and whispered.

"No it was not a dream." That was what he had said, 'This is a nice dream.' It was enough to make Taika giggle at how cute it was.

After saying that she then rushed out of the tent's proximity.

As she left through the marsh to cover as much ground as she could manage and have a bath away from the marshes, a pair of ember eyes watched through the trees unnoticed but Taika, waiting for the mercenary to be alone of his bed companion.

Once he was and a few seconds passed, the slender woman dressed head to toe in black and red leather moved into the tent and tied up his arms with a leather strip with a buckle before hefting him over her shoulders with surprising strength and grace. Something only a Nord borne of battle could achieve.

Then with the same speed, if not faster, as the fleeing Breton, the stranger took Fultheim away to their secret abode deep in the marsh without making him even grunt in his sleep. Whether he survived what was to come was up to his ability to survive and luck.

One chance out of three.


	20. Farkas and Vilkas

_These characters were requested by IszabeauN1969_

* * *

 

Whiterun loomed over her causing her heart to twist in fear. What if the Nord Companion was there, waiting for her just beyond the large gates, to yell and insult her in front of every single person in the entire city until she fled once more without gathering her belongings? If there was anything left to get.

Not even noticing that her feet faltered as the gates got in sight Taika took in a breath and tried to calm down her racing nerves, taking one shuffling step at a time she arrived at the gates slightly faster then she desired.

At the entrance the guard recognized her as he squinted at her face beneath her hood, he let her pass without having to question whether Taika was a wanted criminal or something, he knew she did her best to avoid committing any crime. As Taika passed he gave her a greeting nod, which she returned meekly.

The last time she had tried anything illegal was when she attempted to steal food foolishly from the Companion's upon her first arrival at Whiterun, she was starving after travel to Skyrim from the Imperial City and had all her gold and other items stolen by bandits. She was starving and didn't know what the Companion's were; all she knew was the smell of food was pungent past the doors and drew her in like a dog.

On that day when she was caught red handed as the inner circle seemed to sense her presence, Kodlak gave her food without throwing her out to the mercy of the guards, as the other Companion's wanted to do. It was the only time she could have out eaten any of them as she went through plates of food that Kodlak just kept filling up for her. A sight to behold she was sure.

That had to be a good four years ago from now and Taika never tried to steal again. She suffered by the Nord Companion's insults for three of those until she had gathered enough money to replace what was stolen upon her arrival in Skyrim plus more and run away. Taika missed Kodlak, Aela, and the twins more then she would have because she never got the chance to say goodbye. They probably hated her for not sending any messages…

A sense of nostalgia filled her chest as she entered the stone town and heard familiar voices crying out their wares beneath the sound of the Iron Maiden's forge that was right at the entrance, the ting of metal hammer on hot armor was something Taika missed in the quiet College, she had grown used to it as the Nord used to be a blacksmith before becoming a Companion, so he made armor and repairs for himself. Not for her, never made anything for Taika.

Nobody paid her mind making Taika wonder if she had changed much during her years away, or was it the way she walked, confidently instead of cowering in the tall shadow that led her. Or was it that they didn't care that much about her?

She went unnoticed by everyone, until she entered the Companion's hall.

Inside Farkas almost crashed into her as he went to meet Vilkas at the inn for drinks, the huge man jumped back as the small Breton bounced off his chest as if repelled by a spell and his hand flitted to his sword strapped to his back.

"Who are you?" He demanded while looking down at Taika cautiously as she righted herself after the stagger.

"I am not trying to steal anything this time, Farkas." Taika said humorously before looking up to meet the tall mans eyes, throwing off her hood while she was at it so her long hair in its messy plat was freed, the top of her head was wild from being under her hood for so long.

Realizing who she was, Farkas pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her off the ground. Taika was unable to breathe as the bear of a man bellowed out so the others in the hall could hear, "Taika! Welcome home!" After greeting her with the enthusiasm of a puppy, he lowered her back to the ground and laughed as she wheezed.

Nervously while gathering her breath the Breton eyed the Companion's as they flowed from every corner of the Hall like ants to greet her, the man she feared never appeared allowing her to relax. A smile spread across her face as friendly faces surrounded her and wider yet when Kodlak came over with his warm eyes.

"Do not fear, that boy is not in town. I believe he has gone to join a group of hunters near Riften." Whispered Kodlak into her ear as he drew the short Breton into a hug then in a louder voice so the others could hear, "Welcome back Sister."

"Thank you Harbinger. It is great to be back…" Taika pulled out of his warm, fatherly arms and smiled, he was the closest she could call a father after all his pampering of her when she arrived. She never knew her real one so she didn't have anything to compare Kodlak to.

"You have come to gather your left behind things?" He continued with a knowing look, he knew she wasn't going to live with them again but he still had hope.

"Yes, I am sorry but I cannot stay… I… but I promise to write letters this time if 'he' wont be here."

"We know." Cut in Aela. The others nodded in agreement; they didn't like the mistreatment their Brother gave her but feared if mentioning anything would cause more problems when Taika traveled with him, they couldn't help her if she was so far away from them… alone with him.

Only Kodlak ever mentioned the treatment, and only after Taika had run away. He laid out everything he had on the other Nord causing the man to stomp away while saying he was going to find a stronger 'family' to fight with; everyone knew he would be back one day though.

His lust for power and control demanded it, and that was what Taika feared the most. His return into her life.

After everyone gave her a greeting and hug the Companion's went and gathered Taika's belongings that they had hoarded from the angry Nord and placed them into a small bag, "We are sorry. Most of your things were destroyed or taken by that idiot."

Taika smiled at Aela, "That is fine. I can restock most of the things… but did…" From his room at the end of the lower hall rooms, Kodlak appeared and lifted the very thing Taika was just about to ask about in his palm, the ring glint dully on the end of an old chain.

It was a gold ring with Taika's name engraved on the outside, it was old and had belonged to someone else far down her bloodline, but the woman who had found her in Skingrad's streets as a baby had named her after the engraved name, for Taika had been clenching it so tightly in her little fist the engraving left a mark on her skin.

It was far too large for Taika's fingers and could just fit around her thumb, so she hung it on a thick chain so it would not be lost. Thankfully it wasn't stolen when she was robbed all those years ago, the bandits hadn't cared much of it for it was so… old.

"Thank you." Taika took the precious belonging from Kodlak and returned it to her neck, she tucked the necklace beneath her black robes safe from thieving eyes even though no one would want something so old with no gems. She couldn't believe she had left it here when she ran, Taika was sure she was wearing it but when she was halfway to Winterhold she realized it was not on her person. The Aedra amulets did nothing with easing its loss.

"This is all we could find in his house too, everything he had taken must have been thrown away or still with him." Said Aela with a sigh, she knew how long it took Taika to replace that which was stolen from her. They wished they could have saved more.

Thinking that something belonging to her was with that mean Nord or tossed like junk made her hackles raise a little, but she calmed down and gave a wide smile as Farkas put a comforting hand on her back.

He thought for a moment on what to say and the wording, "I am going to find brother before he gets impatient, want to join us? He would like to say hello too."

"Sounds good to me, I need to get a room before I miss out with the drunken rabble." With a smile Taika hugged Kodlak and Aela before following Farkas to the inn, everyone now paying her mind as they realized who she was without her hood.

Everyone said hello making a warm feeling fill her heart, so they did care about her. It was just the hood. She should have known, it covered so much of her face and also hid her almost iconic plat, how would they have recognized her as the girl in a ragged robe following the mean Companion.

They came to the inn and stepped inside, Taika went to the counter to pay for a room before rejoining Farkas as he took a bee line for the back rooms, "Vilkas, look who I bumped into!" He cried as soon as he entered the small room, his twin looked up through the doorway.

"Taika? When did you come back, did you get your things left at the Hall?" Vilkas stood to give Taika a one armed hug, while everyone behind them realsied who the Breton was through the frazzled minds.

"Just today and yes, it is also very good to see you Vilkas. And everyone else." Taika grinned widely as everyone lifted their mugs to give her a loud greeting, she then sat with the twins in the private room in the back after saying hello to everyone.

Vilkas relaxed in his seat as he looked over Taika and took note of how healthy she looked, "How have you been?"

"Great, travelled further then I had with… him… learnt a lot too."

"Still flinging those spells around?" Said Farkas, he never did like magic and Vilkas got a bit nervous around it but he had once admitted to Taika after she healed his hands after he over did training that magic had its uses, and he admired some of it.

"Yes, I am currently living in the College of Winterhold. I have learnt much from the mages there." And more secretive things too, she added to herself. Thanks to Ancano…

"Good, I hope you can throw that shit-head around if you see him again. Bastard." Farkas ignored the glare his brother gave him and drained his mead in one gulp before ordering more, Saadia came over with a almost forced smile and filled the mug for him. The eyes of a certain Bard never leaving her arse as it bent over in the doorway.

"I can give him a painful zap or two, then freeze him." Taika laughed and sipped daintily at her own mead, she resisted scrunching up her face though the twins had known her long enough to spot the crumples around her nose.

Gathering himself quickly Vilkas berated her, "You have been in Skyrim how long now? You still can't handle our drinks."

"I have gotten better, soon the alcohol will kill my taste buds so I notice it anymore." In a sarcastic tone Taika spoke before breaking into laughter.

Both of the twins raised their brows while feeling their lips quirk up at the contagious sound, it was good to see Taika being so open and happy instead of looking like she was going to cry in any second. It made her look more…

Realizing their similar train of thought the pair cleared their throats and looked away, bad idea on their part as someone watched their every action through the doorway.

The second they took their eyes off her, the flirtatious bard dove in with a randy grin.

Now it was surprising to see Taika again, but it was horrifying to see her openly flirt back with the raunchy man without blushing she had many times in the past at the very suggestive lines he said about him and her getting it on. Upstairs like a pair of rabbits…

Not liking the way things were going and also feeling a little uneasy down south Vilkas snapped at the Bard, "Will you leave her be. We are trying to drink and catch up on lost time with a friend and you are disrupting."

The other Nord gave him a cold look before breaking into a sneer, "You just want to get into her skirts yourself. But it is too late, no girl will escape my…"

"I am sorry Vilkas. I got distracted, how have you two been?" Asked Taika causing the Bard to break off with a surprised look. She had looked away from him as if she wasn't interesting in his words, giving him the flick and destroying his confidence in one go.

He tried to gather his wits and charm again, "Um… as I was saying before, how about we go upstairs and…"

"Sorry but I am getting annoyed with your comments. I would like to speak with my friends now." Taika sent the Bard a smile before returning her eyes to the Twins, feeling defeated the Bard went over to Saadia to give her his flirting, but kept his eye on Taika for a chance to have another go with her.

Once more when they were alone Vilkas attempted to speak while wincing at the small strain, "You seem to have… grown up through the year." Hopefully Taika would not catch onto his discomfort.

"You think so?" Taika gave Vilkas a wide grin and twirled a strand of hair that framed her face around a finger that made Farkas and Vilkas both shift in their seats. She used to do that when shy or trying not to cry, but something about it this time. Something oh so sensual.

"Definitely…" Grumbled Vilkas into the rim of his drink while taking in Taika's appearance and trying to come up with something that wouldn't let on how her tight robe made him feel, "Your clothes are still not very protective. You should buy some armor."

"My magic is for sneaking without a need to fight then if I do I take them from afar, wearing armor will hinder me and make noise." Taika was quick to snap the suggestion away; it was something she had heard every day when living with the Companions while wearing her rags for robes, they were old and Taika was not going to ask the Nord where he found them. They were the only things he gave her.

Always with a back up retort Vilkas said, "Yes, but what if your magic fails and you are left to only your clothes?"

"My clothes have handled very well thank you very much." Taika laughed and took another wincing sip of her drink, "As much as I like having you judge my clothes its what's underneath that matters. I can use my magic to create armor, the College has helped me learn stronger magical armor."

Both the twins cleared their throats at that, as if trying to hide their embarrassment and also make Taika stop talking, they were getting unwanted thoughts towards their friend. They knew she meant the magic she had within herself but… their minds went to what was 'underneath' her clothes.

Something they never thought could happen, not with shy and hurt Taika.

Taika smiled before finishing her drink with a dramatic grimace causing her nose to scrunch up almost like the dark elf's normal crease, "I think I may go to bed now. See you guys in the morning?"

"O… sounds good." Vilkas was able to manage out after a moment of struggling to get his tongue to work, the twins watched Taika walk away, her hips swaying confidently making them gulp. Did she really need to sway her hips like that? It didn't seem like her natural walk…

Something caught Farkas' eye as he looked away from the tantalizing sight and he lifted it from under the table. What he found made his mouth go dry, "Uh… brother…?"

"What…?" Vilkas' eyes fell on the item hanging from his brother's finger, the two looked at each other as their decision dropped on them like cold water before rushing after Taika, "Taika you left something down the stairs." Said Vilkas while trying to contain the strain in his voice. Behind him Farkas couldn't form words.

"Oh? Thank you." Taika opened the door and took the pair of underwear that she had been able to pull from her bag with her feet and leave where Farkas could see it, she gave a smile as the two men's mouths fell open and their eyes pulled blank like a fresh piece of parchment.

As her bare breasts distracted Vilkas from saying anything, Taika took his face in both hands and brought him into a deep kiss, breaking his mind back to the present and also making him set on staying. Giving a growl, he walked her backwards while deepening the kiss and fell to the bed with her beneath him, Taika bounced against his armored chest making her moan.

Shaking his head to snap himself back to the events playing out in front of him, Farkas then swallowed and closed the door and slowly walked towards the pair on the bed. His brother ran his hands across Taika's entire body making her moan, while kissing her neck with big, wide mouthing. It made the taller brother frustrated. He wanted to join in.

Stepping over the forgotten underwear on the ground he removed the clips of his armor and stripped off, each piece of his armor fell to the ground with a clunk but didn't disrupt the kissing pair, his eyes were drawn to Taika's slender ankles. When he was naked he latched his mouth onto the skin there while caressing his manhood.

Looking back at his brother when he sensed his presence to see what he was doing, Vilkas leaned away from the kiss that left both he and Taika's lips pink and slightly puffy. He pulled away his own armor with eager hands while running his eyes across the woman beneath him to plan ahead of what he was going to do next.

When his chest was bare Taika ran her hands down it, she licked her lips as he struggled from his pants before he was bare. Taika looked at the two naked brothers as they stood over her, eyes burning with a ferocity that made a shiver rack her body, "Well?" She spread her legs giving the two a good view of her dripping core.

Moaning, Vilkas looked to his brother then descended his lips and tongue to her core, he lapped up her essence and stretched her with his fingers so she could handle what he and Farkas were conveying with their predatory eyes. When Taika's womanhood was wet with her own fluid and Vilkas' saliva the man pulled away and gave his brother a nod.

Struggling not to have attacked as Vilkas lapped at her, Farkas nodded in return and eagerly crawled onto the bed, he sat behind Taika with pillows propping up his back and brought her into his lap. By using strong hands on her hips he guided her warm slickness around him.

They groaned as he slid flawlessly inside and Taika widened her legs a little more, she laid her head back on Farkas' chest and looked at Vilkas with beckoning eyes. Drawn by them the man climbed over her and positioned himself against her womanhood, where Farkas filled her without moving.

'This was new.' Thought Taika a little nervously as she hooked a knee over Vilkas' shoulder and spread her legs wider, she moaned and whimpered as he pressed inside, it hurt as he and Farkas stretched her more then she ever had been in the past year.

When both men were still to allow her to recover while Vilkas was still not completely inside, Taika clenched at the man in front of her shoulders and whimpered towards the roof, against her throat the Vilkas gave her soft, encouraging hushing hums while Farkas nipped and kissed at her ear and cheekbone.

When she was breathing steadily the last inch of Vilkas slid smoothly inside with a testing roll of his hips making them all moan and release a loud, united pant. The twins paused once more to allow her to get used to them both being inside the same entrance, before they began to thrust as slowly as they could in turn. Taika moaned as she felt pleasure building through her pain and held tightly with her nails at Vilkas' back.

It was beginning to feel good, so good. "Ah! Vilkas… Farkas… faster."

Moaning the two did as she said, thrust hard and fast into her core causing sharp tingles of pleasure and slight pain to jolt up her spine. Vilkas ran his hands across Taika's body; he pinched at her nipples making them harden before he dipped his head to suck on one.

Swirling a tongue around one hard point, Vilkas pinched the other before swapping over. Beneath his skilled hands Taika's body heated up and she began to release small, whimpering moans that made the twins so horny it hurt in the groin area.

Clenching their teeth and grunting as they fell into their lust, the two men made sure they slammed into her with all their bestial strength making Taika give broken gasps. "Taika…" Farkas moaned deeply from his throat making his words lost then licked her neck, tasting her delicious flavour.

"Ah… mmm…" Unable to speak, Taika arched into Vilkas' lips and causing her hips to roll against their shafts, making a eccentric feeling shock through the two men.

With a deep growl Vilkas lifted his head and bit at Taika's lower lip while Farkas dug his teeth into her shoulder, enjoying every second of their joining. Having sex with Taika was not something he thought to ever do, but now it was all he wanted to do. Her smell and the feeling of her drove him insane.

As the two men grunted and growled like rutting animal's in deep voices that didn't make it past the walls, Taika released high pitched sounds that were muffled by Vilkas' mouth, which was sucking, biting and licking at hers. She closed her eyes tight and focused on the feeling of the two men hitting her core one at a time with equal strength. Oh Akatosh, the feeling was making her release come to her fast.

"Ah!" The cry as she came filtered through the beasts fog in their minds making the twins pull back and howl, uncaringly to the patrons downstairs, their voices told the bard that he could not have her. Taika was theirs.

When they came after bringing Taika to a second release with their joined thrusting their cum overflowed and dripped down Taika's thighs, staining the bed. Her womb pulsed as it sucked in as much as it could. After their high, Vilkas and Farkas kissed Taika wherever their lips could reach.

Slowly Vilkas ran his hands down Taika's wet thighs, tracing incoherent shapes and swirls through the cum and her sweat while he kissed at her chest and throat. Behind her, Farkas bit at the nape of her neck and breathed in the scent of her hair, it smelt like the winter air. She had come in from the north.

Vilkas was the first to pull out before Taika rolled to the bed with a satisfied sigh making the second used up manhood slid out. With his eyes closed Farkas sunk into the pillows and bedhead, his shaft growing cold with the loss of Taika's warmth making him want to press it back inside and hug her against his chest.

"That was…" He mumbled but couldn't continue, as he couldn't come up with a word that could explain this unexplainable event that happened between the three friends.

Smirking Vilkas bent to kiss Taika's back, "Remarkable." He finished for his muscle brain of a brother; he ran a hand down the woman's curves making her give a small moan, she felt the rise of more want.

Taika grinned and rolled on her back forcing Vilkas above her. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped his manhood in a fist making him give a strangled sound, his eyes widened and pupils dilated as his inner wolf reared its ugly head.

With another growl, he thrust into her and took her again… and again until a left out Farkas wanted a go. They took turns before taking her together once more until the men's wolves quieted down and Taika could not keep open her eyes.

By the end of the night Taika no longer feared Whiterun.


	21. Jarl Bulgruf

_This character was requested by IszabeauN1969, I also have news that I have uploaded images of Taika at ColdHiddenBlade.DeviantArt_

* * *

 

It was great getting back together with the Companion's, especially last night with Farkas and Vilkas, thought Taika was struggling to not show her discomfort at how they had… gone about it. The way they did it was truly a first, but one she would happily have another round of.

But that was best for another time, right now she needed to restock her alchemy pouch from some items she was sure the court wizard, who never actually told her his name, would have. Was his name Farengaurd? Or was it Farengar? Something like that…

"Well look who it is." Said a familiar voice that made Taika stand a little straighter and spin around to give the man her attention, she gave the Jarl a quick and very respectful bow.

"Jarl Bulgruf." The Nord Jarl's eyes glinted with warmth at her polite greeting, "It is good to see you again. I was passing through for…"

"Magic matters with my Court Wizard?" Bulgruf chuckled when Taika gave him a slightly bashful expression then his brow gave a twitch as he took note of the way the young woman carried herself, "You seem to be doing well in the year you were away from the Dragonborn."

"Well I… Dragonborn?" Taika frowned making Bulgruf blink, did she not know? He would have thought the Companion's would have mentioned it… unless Kodlak thought it unimportant for her to know.

For a moment he tried to gather the words, "The… Companion you traveled with, he is the Dragonborn. Killed a dragon at the Northern Watchtower before he ran off towards Riften, something about vampire hunters…"

'Ah so those are the hunters that Kodlak mentioned yesterday and… that guy is the Dragonborn.' Taika gave a groan of annoyance making Bulgruf give a small flinch of surprise that went unnoticed, "Great. More power is just what he needs."

The Jarl chuckled again and nodded in agreement, someone needed to teach the young lad a lesson in manners before he ends up no better then a criminal rather then a hero, "I heard he recently vanished when he went north of Solitude, was seen with a young woman with a large Elder Scroll on her back and the most unsettling eyes."

Now that caught Taika's attention, did the Nord head to the vampire castle? The one Ronthil was from? If so he was either dead, or undead. The last one being the most probable, hang power in front of the Nord and he would bite then claw the one who gave him it, those vampires wont know what hit them.

Hopefully Ronthil would get out… undead, Taika was set on having their promise kept, she wanted to spend a few more years learning as much as she could from the College and Neloth first before attempting unlife again. But if her most hated Nord was a vampire… did she really want to spend eternity fleeing from him?

"How have you been? Come sit with me a while and speak of the places you have been." Being drawn in with Bulgruf's kind interest, Taika followed him upstairs and sat with him, deciding she could come back to the wizard and get her things tomorrow, as it was growing a little late after she was almost imprisoned by the Companions. Everyone wanted to know about her year away, especially Kodlak who had worried for his little mageling with a fatherly passion.

"I am currently studying in the Winterhold College, it is amazing there." Bulgruf didn't even wince at the mention of magic, he didn't hold the typical Nord dislike for magic as it had saved his life on numerous occasions, "I also went over to Solstheim where I met one the greatest wizards from the dark elf family, Telvanni. After I helped him in a matter he actually promised to have me added to the family register… I have never been on one before."

"Only big families like the dark elf main ones get each family member indexed." Bulgruf nodded at his own words and gave Taika a congratulating smile, "Irelith told me about the four families. Each one is very choosy when it comes to outsiders, especially the Telvanni I hear. Usually you have to get married into them, well done."

"Thank you." Taika gave him a proud smile in return, she was incredibly happy. Neloth didn't know how happy she was with his promise, that it was the first time she would ever have her name on anyone's family list, she was nothing but a child found on the streets of Skingrad. Even the woman who raised her never bothered to add her last name to Taika's… after all she had over ten other parentless kids she was looking after.

Looking back the house seemed like an Orphanage, where none of the kids really were given true homes until they were old enough to find their own. The woman looked after every single one of them, though she gave the boys more favor, thinking they would be able to go out into the world easier and take on more important roles, bringing her back something in return.

"Hey dad!" A boy ran over to Bulgruf, "Good night…" He gave Taika a frown, he had seen her around a few times talking to the wizard and his dad with that really cool guy, the Dragonborn. Was she strong? He wanted to fight her.

"Good night, and make sure you and your sister don't wander again, ok?" Bulgruf pat his son on the head, the boy nodded reluctantly then waited as his sister gave their father a nightly greeting. The girl looked at Taika with a high almighty expression.

"Who is she? A new servant?" Clearing his throat, Bulgruf shifted in his seat and sent Taika an apologetic glance that she returned with an unminding smile.

"No, she is a friend of mine and… the Dragonborn." That made both children look at Taika in fascination, the boy gripped her arm and gave a smile, one tooth was missing leaving him a fine gap.

"One day I will be as strong as the Dragonborn, dad wont let me practice with the sword so I learn with my fists." The boy ignored the slightly disapproving sigh from his father, "What about you? What do you fight with, and where do you come from?"

"Sadly I grew up in a place that was magic based, and where women are not expected to do much fighting so I ended up becoming a mage." Taika gave a smile at the thought of her home, "But Skingrad is a beautiful place, it has two of the most famous vineyards and gorgeous buildings. The Count has ruled for so many years, some say he is a powerful mage…"

"Some say mages are evil…" Mumbled the boy making his father shake his head.

"Whoever said that is lying my boy," Bulgruf clicked his tongue in annoyance, "magic has saved my life and others in this war so many times."

"But there is some evil magic," Added Taika in a gentle voice, "Necromancy, Blood Magic. Destruction can be evil if wielded by an evil mage. So if you want to become a powerful warrior, I suggest you study Restoration magic, it will keep you alive."

"I… will ask the wizard tomorrow!" The boy nodded, "What else?"

"Well… Conjuration has helped me, it has spells to summon weapons so if you ever end up without your blades it will accommodate you, and also you can summon creatures to fight by your side."

"What about Destruction?" Asked the girl in interest, destruction sounded fun to her.

"One of the hardest ones to learn, took me years to get some spells right without harming myself. Helped me perfect my Restoration spells too." Taika frowned as she thought of something, "Illusion lets you turn invisible and not make a sound when you walk. Alteration has spells that will give you armor, and also allows you to breathe underwater."

Bulgruf's daughter looked amazed at that and her father instantly knew he was going to have a mage in his family thanks to Taika, not that he minded, "What? Underwater and invisible?"

Smiling Taika nodded, both children looked to each other before saying night to her then rushed off, talking about what they found more interesting, the boy took a liking to the sound of Restoration, while the girl was won over by Alteration, Illusion and Destruction, and a little of the others too. Definitely had the makings of a mage.

"You handled them skillfully, have children to call your own?" Taika looked at him with large eyes at his suggestion, that look gave him a little hope. Hope that his next actions would not be unwanted, and that his interpretations of how Taika had changed were not wrong.

"What? Oh no I don't have children… I just grew up in a household full of them. I had to help nurse all the little ones." Looking away to stare at the far wall Taika tried to hide her blush, failing to do so from the Jarl's sharp, warrior eyes.

With a smile Bulgruf turned her head and examined her face, finding her pupil's dilate a little at his touch made him gain certainty. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across Taika's warm cheeks making her lips part in surprise, "You know the way you walk now… it draws a mans eye."

"Really now?" Taika's voice dropped into a curious, purring whisper making Bulgruf's heart thud and his balls to clench. Oh she had defiantly changed as he thought since the last he saw her, "In which way does it draw the eye? I haven't noticed…"

"How about I show you." Bulgruf's eyes glinted with a predatory look; he looked around to make sure none of his guards of Irelith saw him, his dark elf friend was making sure all the soldiers were prepared for any dragon attacks or Stormcloak's. They both knew they were getting impatient with Bulgruf's neutrality and wanted Whiterun's position on the map.

When Taika voiced no complaint's Bulgruf pulled her to her feet and led the way up to his room, inside he began to remove her robes at a patient speed so his eyes could grace over the flesh revealed to him. He painted a detailed image of all her scars and curves so he could remember her the next time he wanted to… relieve himself.

Having her completely naked and after looking over her entire body, Bulgruf finally brought his lips down to her pale shoulder and kissed it gently, small hands made work of his own clothes at the same pace he had set. His rich clothing slid across his heating up skin as he ran his lips down towards Taika's chest, making her give a small moan.

Scrapping his teeth across the bottom of one of her breasts, Bulgruf groaned deeply as his clothes fell to the ground with a light sound leaving him as equally bare as the woman, minus his circlet, which sat tightly on his head with no intention of budging as it was weaved in through his medium long hair.

Their hands explored, running across backs and along sides, a couple of times they gave the other a squeeze on their arse to pull out sensual sounds from the other person that sounded like a song in their ears. Bulgruf began to pant as he looked through a red haze when he was able to get Taika to give a sweet keening sound.

Slowly, while keeping his heart and impatience in check, he lowered Taika down into the pillows whist kissing his way up down her leg and thigh, then cast the sheets over to cover their hips down in case someone barged through the door as they tended to do. Bulgruf wasn't about to let anyone else see Taika's body whilst he was 'respecting' it.

In a tender way he kissed at her face and stroked her hips, as he did so Taika wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ran her nails softly through his hair making shivers rack his body. Putting a hand between their hips he stroked his manhood to see if it was hard enough. Finding it very solid even if they were just touching made him chuckle deeply and position himself, beneath him Taika looked up at him, silently asking why he was laughing with her eyes.

Feeling his tip at her warm core made Taika spread her leg's wide and throw one over his hip, her heel pressing against the base of his balls making Bulgruf groan. Keeping to the tender pace he pushed in, paying close attention to each twitch and the feeling of her wall's glossing over him like warm silk.

"Bulgruf…" Taika sighed in an airless voice and looked down at him through her dark lashes, she loved the way he was treating her. It made the pleasuring feelings last longer, giving her a feeling of desperation. Grinning against her throat as he panted hotly from his open mouth, Bulgruf began to roll his hips; he gave a grunt at the feeling and lifted his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

As he grinded his hips Bulgruf touched everything he could, loving the feeling of Taika's willing flesh as she shivered at his fingertips and let him against her without complaint, in fact she tugged him closer with beautiful sounds that begged for more. Taika wanted him as much as he wanted her and this knowledge made him almost loose his cool.

After a time of keeping at a patient pace he picked up speed so he was a little faster, his hands touching and pinching every article of her body to make Taika mewl and squirm just right for him, keeping his eyes open Bulgruf watched every twitch in the woman's eyelids and how she tried to focus up at him before failing.

The nails in his hair tightened making him jerk hard into her body, making them both give a deep sound from their chests, it took all of Bulgruf's willpower to not take her like a rabid beast, he wanted to enjoy the woman as long as he could and have her enjoy him the same.

Running his war rough hands up Taika's glossy stomach as they both began to be covered in a fine layer of sweat, Bulgruf brought his hands up to cup her breasts and massage them making Taika arch into his touch, she moaned deeply into his mouth and captured his bottom lip between her teeth where she held on lightly. Bulgruf sighed as he ran the tip of his tongue against her lip, making the woman open her mouth for his explorations again.

A hand left his hair and ran down his back, following the crevice of each prominent knot of muscle marred by old scars during his youth, some had been life threatening and he had only just been saved by Irelith and other healers. He was always grateful for them.

Bulgruf let his eyes droop so he was seeing through his lashes making everything blurry as nails softly traced his skin; he let his hips pick up a little speed making Taika moan in appreciation and her nails to dig in a little harder. The Jarl moved away from the kiss and replaced a hand on her breasts with his mouth. He suckled the mound with the desperation of a hungry baby making the skin turn red raw.

After what felt like ages of burning lust and pleasure a small shaky voice broke into the haze, "Hm… Bulgruf I… not lasting long…" Taika threw her head to the side and gasped as she began to feel a familiar heat that she had come to grow an addiction to in the past year, the signal of her sweet ending. By the groans Bulgruf was giving he was in a similar stage as her.

Swapping his mouth and hand, Bulgruf gave the other breast equal attention and began to make his hips thrust faster. It wasn't void of tender passion but did have the hint of a beast beneath it as his mind became wrapped in lust and pleasure. Using his free hand Bulgruf pressed his fingers inside of Taika's dripping womanhood and curled the pads of them against the bundle of nerves he found.

At that action teeth latched onto his shoulder to muffle her scream. Taika saw sparks as she came and held on tightly as Bulgruf rode her through her release making her body quiver and chest to heave under his mouth and hand, "Bulgruf…" She groaned against his shoulder in a guttural voice.

Above her Bulgruf was in ecstasy as her womanhood clenched and pulsed around him, gripping him to rush along his own ending. The heel pressed against his balls began to move up and down, rubbing them wonderfully causing him to growl deeply in a strange version of a groan. Opening his mouth wide to moan into the glistening breast he was latched to, Bulgruf filled her with his thick cum.

Giving a hum, the Jarl run his lips up Taika's throat to kiss at her lips tenderly, no tongue action just simple gentle pecks. Then Bulgruf pulled his limp manhood out of the warmth he wished he could stay inside forever and rolled onto his back, pulling Taika to drape over his chest so he could trace soft fingers across her lower back.

Closing her eyes Taika sighed and wrapped her arms around Bulgruf's hips, she listened as his heart began to slow down to its normal pace as everything calmed down. Feeling a chill breeze up their damp skin a yawning Bulgruf reached down and pulled the sheets a little higher over them both and tucked his head into the crown of Taika's head.

Holding on to each other they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

In the morning Irelith went searching for her Jarl to inform him that all soldiers were in good shape and ready for anything, she didn't find him in his throne as you naturally would at this time of the day so she grew apprehensive. Did an assassin finally reach him while she was gone?

Feeling bothered she threw open Bulgruf's bedroom door without a knock, Irelith froze in her almost dramatic pose as her ruby eyes veered straight onto her friend. For a moment Irelith blinked as she took in the scene, and then gave a snort followed with a relieved sigh, Bulgruf was fine… better then fine by the looks of things.

Bulgruf and Taika had not moved once in their sleep and instead seemed to grip onto each other a bit tighter, they clenched onto each other in a peaceful rest, both having a similar small smile gracing their lips, as they showed no hint of waking. Giving another sigh Irelith closed the door as quietly as she could and went over to the guards nearby, "The Jarl needs some rest. Do not let anyone else come inside."

"Yes sir." The soldier gave a respectful nod and stood near the base of the stairs so he had an unbroken view of the Jarl's bedroom door. Irelith nodded in thanks and returned to the hall to inform any visitors that Bulgruf was currently unavailable and wont be down until much later… or tomorrow…

As she stood where she typically did beside the throne, she looked down at the empty seat and gave a small smile, even if Irelith felt a little defensive for Taika getting so close to the Jarl she still felt thankful. There are some things she couldn't do for her dear friend, her human brother, but Taika was able to get him to relax even for a moment.

To relax was something Bulgruf needed now more then anything with the Stormcloak's breathing down his back.


	22. Kematu and Alik'r

_This request was made by BosmerBringingSexyBack, from Archive of Our Own_

* * *

 

Why is it that when Taika saw a cave she HAD to explore it? Did that Nord rub off on her in some way? If so she wanted to scrub herself until she peeled, the very thought made her shiver and grimace. Also she knew it was dangerous and didn't really want to… oh but you didn't know what was in there! Taika's curiosity might kill her one-day.

Going through a chest about fifty meters from the drafty cave entrance to see if it contained anything of interest to her, or maybe someone in the College who would be happy to buy it from her or trade something for it, she did not hear someone halting behind her until… "Who are you?"

With a yelp Taika was on her feet, ice kissed her fingers as she looked at the dark skinned Redguard dressed in the dusty uniform of an Alik'r warrior, he looked down at her with humor in his eyes making her muscles slightly relax. He didn't look like he was going to attack… but you never knew, she had seen people give friendly airs then turn out to be mad, power hungry monsters.

"By your reaction I would guess you are not a typical scavenger or bandit, why is a young woman like you wandering in a place like this?" Dark eyes travelled over her form making Taika shiver, was it a dangerous stare or one of curiosity? She couldn't tell, as his eyes gave none of his thoughts away.

With grimace when she thought over his question Taika said one word, "Habit." Seriously, three years of veering into every cave they passed. It is a surprise that they had never been in this one before; it was so close to Whiterun so they must have passed it at some point. Unless it had been changed by this man and whomever he was with.

How many Alik'r were here? Why were they even here was a serious question, were they spies, enemies, or looking for someone? Or maybe they were criminals running from the law? If it was the last one then she was in some serious trouble…

The Alik'r warrior chuckled as the woman backed against the cave wall looking put off about her situation, "It is a little dangerous for you to be here alone," As he spoke he stepped up to her so his chest barely touched hers so she could run easily, "me and my men have been in this cave for weeks. We haven't had the pleasure of a woman all this time plus longer."

Taika tensed as the man ran his knuckles across her face, his eyes following the path it took all the way down to her neck, slowly he unwrapped her hood and threw it to the ground while he untied her robe at the same time and let it fall from her shoulder's. The caves cold air hit Taika causing her to shiver, the small quake had the Redguard step a little closer giving her some of his warmth. It was a kind act for a man randomly stripping her.

Having his mouth hovering against her cheek as he kept his eyes on her face expressions, the man let his hand run down Taika's stomach and past the hem of her pants to reach for that place he longed for, a whimpering moan escaped her as he hooked two fingers inside her womanhood and began to pump them in and out making her walls begin to grow slick.

The man hummed in anticipation and elation when he realized Taika wasn't about to protest to his infiltration of her core and was instead was enjoying it and letting him continue, "My name is Kematu. What of you, lovely little lady?"

"T… Taika." She groaned as Kematu used his other hand to pull away her pants, she struggled them from her boots as the man added a third finger and did wonders inside her body with just a few curls and twists. Soon Kematu had his wrist dripping with her readiness making him moan and his manhood to create a tent with his slack pants.

Kissing Taika's neck he used his hands to undo his belt and let his light pants to fall around his feet, with his manhood bouncing up to radar in on Taika's warm core Kematu took ahold of her thigh's and lifted her up across the wall, scraping her back against the jagged cave wall. Taking in a relieved breath he thrust deeply into her warmth then groaned at the feeling. Oh by the gods he missed the feeling of a woman.

Mouthing hotly against her ear Kematu began to thrust and grind with the desperation of a man who hadn't had the feeling of a woman around his manhood in ages, it was a pleasant feeling and Taika's body accommodated him greatly. Her walls let him slide inside without delay and hit that spot deep inside that curled her toes with each thrust of his hips.

Holding onto the back of his dreadlocked mohawk Taika cried out and closed her eyes as she was pressed tightly against the wall, as she did so she caught the flicker of deep red and white in the shadows just before chuckles echoed off the walls, followed by a deep voice, "What have you found here boss?"

Grinning Kematu looked back at his four men that remained with him, each one had a lusting glint in their eyes as they examined Taika's red face and her thighs around their leader, he could see their own shafts beginning to press up in their pants as Taika's musical moans hit them deeply in the groin like a well placed punch… well more like a well placed kick full of lust.

"Dear little Taika, would you show your 'kindness' to my lonely men?" Kematu looked back at the woman and groaned at the hooded look she was giving each of his men, she wasn't able to form words as Kematu didn't halt his thrusting but the look on Taika's face showed her ready approval.

Stepping back while halting for a moment in his thrusting so he could hold her upright without loosing his grip, Kematu gestured a man behind her before pressing Taika against their chest as he had with the wall. The Alik'r moaned as he struggled with is pants, behind him Kematu could hear the other three doing the same.

They all lamented in deep voices as the Alik'r slid inside Taika's arse with ease, she only gave a small sound of discomfort before moaning again. The two men thrust inside her at the same pace, hitting her two different pleasing spots at the same time making Taika's mouth fall open in a loud moan.

The three watching wanted more, two went beside Taika and their boss and lifted her shirt up above her chin, they latched their mouths to her breasts while pumping themselves. The final Alik'r had to make do with kissing and biting Taika's thighs so he left behind welts and the prominent mark of his teeth.

From hip to the top of her boots he left his marks all over her pale skin, Taika's skin had snail-trails of his saliva from his kissing, mouthing, and licking as he tasted her skin that she had cleaned that very morning before leaving the inn. Clean skin belonging to a woman, the Alik'r had forgotten what that tasted like. It seemed better then he could remember.

Finding it difficult to contain herself with all the men giving her so much attention Taika came with a wail and squirmed against Kematu and the man behind her, both men moaned as her walls tightened a little around their shafts and began to thrust with more fever. They wanted to fill every part of her body with them before their ends.

The mouths at her breasts began to bite in a similar fashion as the Alik'r at her legs, leaving behind their unique marks that would last a day before fading, the men savored her taste with hums of appreciation, she might be the last woman they could taste in a while and they were not going to miss a single opportunity. Knowing their eager frustrations made Kematu smirk as he watched. He leaned back a little more to let his two brothers' in arms get between him and the woman and kiss more of her flesh.

"Ah!" Taika gave a gasp as one of the Alik'r bit a little hard at her nipple, drawing a little amount of blood that he licked up with an unapologetic tongue before he sucked at it, the taste of her blood made him want to rut her as hard as he could.

Behind Taika the Alik'r was the first to follow her over the edge, then Kematu after a few more thrusts. Both men pulled out with moans and moved so two of their unrelieved, desperate brothers could replace them. The final man looked like he was in a panic, as he wanted more then just biting her thighs. Taika moaned when she was immediately filled again and clung to the Alik'r in a similar fashion as she had with Kematu. She whimpered as she felt another release bordering the edges of her mind.

Before she could get the sweet ending again, the two Alik'r came adding their own thick essence to that which already filled her to the brim. The cum dripped down her legs as the two men pulled out of her to allow the final Alik'r to finally get something more then just her legs, as much as they were VERY nice ones.

Teeth bit at the lobe of his ear as he thrust into Taika as hard as he could, he moaned as the woman pulled and nibbled the soft skin and he kissed at her jaw and neck with wide mouthing, his tongue lashing out to taste her. Moaning Taika tightened her legs around his hips as her release dropped down hard onto her stomach, with a cry she became weak and shivered while mewling as the Alik'r thrust through her euphoria.

Against his ear Taika began to kiss and bite it harder as she seemed to fade in and out of awareness, drifting between sane and bestial as the lust and pleasure built up once more. Her body was sensitive after the two releases allowing a third release to come at her like a tidal wave, her cum and the cum of Kematu and the other man ran down her thigh's, as well as the thigh's of the man currently pounding into her with a bit of a struggle.

He couldn't resist the walls tightening and pulsing around him for a second time, the Alik'r followed her into bliss and panted against her throat while holding her in his arms so she wouldn't fall to the filthy ground, like a used sack of potatoes. Taika relieved them of months of stress so she deserved their Alik'r respect, and as men they had pride in the way they treated a woman.

As Taika looked ready to fall asleep or go into a vegitable state a chuckle brought her gaze over the Alik'r's shoulder. "Liven up my dear Taika." Kematu spoke in a smooth voice as he recovered quickly with only a few deep breaths, "I do believe we are not done yet."

"Ugh…" Only a weak moan was managed past her parted lips as she was swapped from the Alik'r mans arms back to Kematu's. The leader of the band of Alik'r kissed Taika's lips and pressed his tongue inside making them both moan, he had already stroked his manhood back to its full glory allowing him to thrust inside her soaked core without hesitation.

Kematu ran his palms across Taika's marred thigh's, his rough skin rubbing against the bite marks making his touch seem more potent, it gave the woman the quivers as she melted into the man's thrusting and kiss, kissing back with as much energy she could muster.

Leaning against the wall behind them, the four other Alik'r watched while pumping their manhood's back to life, when their boss was done they all wanted to have a go with the woman alone. For as long, and as many times as they could, hopefully so much she needed to stay the night so they could have more fun in the morning.

As if knowing their thought's Taika gave a deep moan that racked their bodies with breathtaking shudders. Maybe they could possibly manage to keep her around… just a little longer then a day?

"AH!" Yep, maybe they could manage to keep her for a week? That would be a dream come true.


	23. Cicero

This character was requested by Koto, as well as a guest on Fanfiction, and AuroraPotter on Archive of Our Own.

Heading a little north of Whiterun to find ice wraiths for their teeth and essence, Taika sighed and stretched as she stuck to the road, for almost four days the Alik'r managed to keep her around before she managed to slip away at night after she recovered following another round with Kematu. She had things to do and couldn't stick around forever as much as the men would have liked.

Up ahead in the orange glow of the sunset that reflected off the hunks of snow Taika picked up a strange sight and went over, she caught onto the worried mans… jester's words, as she grew closer. "Oh bother and befuddlement! Don't worry sweet mother, I will think of something…"

"Is everything alright, sir?" Taika looked at his carriage that bore a large box and took note of its damages, "Your wheel…"

"Ah!" The man exclaimed in a loud high-pitched voice, "Poor Cicero is trying to bring mother to her new home after her crypt in Bravil was desecrated, but the blasted wheel came off. And now Loreius wont fix it… you seem interested…" He looked at her with hopeful eyes making Taika come to terms that the Imperial wasn't that tall and about the same height as her, "Could you go up to Loreius, just up the hill right there? I will reward you with shiny, clinking gold!"

With a slightly nervous hum Taika agreed and went up the hill towards the small farms home, outside an Imperial man looked down at her with a growing look of annoyance, in his eyes he had a hint of stress as if her presence gave him something to panic about, "What now?"

Clearing her throat at his rude snap Taika replied in a meager voice as to not bring out more of his ire, "The jester… he wants his wheel fixed. Could you spare any tools for him?"

"Look, I told him already I will not help. You have to understand; there could be anything in there. Weapons, Skooma… he looks like a Skooma addled dealer."

"Or he could be a man who wants to transport his mothers body to a new place, he said it was in Bravil so it might have been damaged by the attack a few years ago." Taika reasoned in a gentle voice, "And I didn't see any hints of Skooma in his system, his eyes were clean of the usual spots and his pupils were fine. I am certain if he has anything dangerous in the box the guards will have found it on the border."

"I…" Loreius blinked as her words drifted over him, so the man wasn't a Skooma addict and just mad… not that it was that much better, "I understand. Tell Cicero I am sorry for my actions and that I will get my tools tomorrow and fix his wheel." The man looked to the sky with tight lips, "Also you are both welcome to take shelter in my flour mill for the night."

"Oh thank you." Taika smiled before rushing back down the hill to give Cicero the good news, the jester looked at her with bulging eyes full of hope and twisting insanity, it reminded her a little of the madman in Solitude, the one that sent her after Sheogorath in the Blue Palace. Maybe this man was a follower or just had the Mad God playing with his mind?

"So? What did Loreius have to say, will he fix poor Cicero's wheel?" He stood almost nervously, waiting for her answer that he was not certain was what he wanted to hear.

"He will repair the wheel for you tomorrow…" Before she could tell him about the mill Cicero clapped his hands and did an excited dance on his toes, then he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you, THANK YOU!" He sang while spinning Taika around so she grew dizzy, "Now I can get my sweet mother to her new home. Here as promised; shiny, clinking gold!" After lowering Taika back to her wobbly legs Cicero drew out a large handful of gold from his coin bag and gave it to her with caring about counting.

Nervously Taika placed all the money into her own bag and put it back in its safe place in her large pouch, as she did Cicero rolled and bounced on the balls of his feet and muttered encouraging words to the large box. Before she forgot what else Loreius said she got his attention by waving her hand near his face.

The man looked a little startled at that and looked at her with his large eyes, his body tensed up as if rearing back for an attack making Taika feel like this man wasn't a simple crazy Jester… "Loreius also said it is fine for you and me to take shelter in his mill for the night." She said despite warnings.

"Oh! How kind of Loreius, Cicero can rest and have his wheel fixed in the morning!" The man stroked the box lovingly and after gathering all his blankets thrown in the back with the box he skipped up the hill, it was a strange sight to see a man skip but for some reason with Cicero it seemed… normal?

Taika followed him up to the mill and pulled away her hood shawl, she rolled it up and laid it down on the cold hay for a pillow then followed it to the ground so her back was against the surprisingly warm wall. Cicero rolled up in front of her and threw his warm blankets over them both, "Can't have the pretty, kind lady freeze to death. Oh no, not after helping Cicero out of his bothersome problem."

"Why thank you Cicero." Taika gave him a smile before chuckling, "And isn't pretty a little too much."

The man didn't look bashful at all for his words instead he looked like he was going to push the complement as if he thought Taika didn't think she was worthy of the words, "Not at all, Cicero does not lie! You are a pretty and very kind lady. Cicero is very grateful for you, and so is sweet, sweet mother!"

"Thank you," Taika shifted so she was a little more comfortable between Cicero and the wall while trying not to feel like she was stuck in a dangerous situation, "good night Cicero."

"Sleep well in the embrace of the mother." After Cicero's strange good night was finished the man dropped asleep in an instant making Taika snigger, he must have been exhausted. With a yawn she followed soon after.

 

Through the night Cicero woke, he blinked and examined the darkness for any dangers before gazing down at the woman in his arms. In the night they had both hugged onto each other for warmth making them press so tightly that they… oh!

Even through the Laughter in his mind he knew what woke him and what he wanted to do, hm… when was the last time Cicero did something like this? Was it with the last Listener or one of the other assassins when he first joined the Dark Brotherhood? Or was it during an assassination mission that he did it with the target before cutting their pretty throat?

All he remembered was that it was before the Laughter took root, before he lost everyone in Bravil. Maybe the pretty lady wont mind Cicero giving her something else as thanks, for helping him and the Night Mother. Plus her smell, something about it was riling him up, made him move without any hesitation.

Running his fingers down her chest and coming to her ties Cicero undid Taika's robe and pushed the clothing out of the way, then pushed his fingers past her pant's to fondle at her womanhood. He rubbed his palm against it making Taika moan in her sleep then pressed inside a finger, adding a second then a third. Slowly Cicero stroked her walls while humming as he felt her warming up against him.

Taika's walls grew wet as he rubbed his fingers against the bundle of nerves he found and she moaned when he pinched softly a couple of times, Cicero felt a deranged smirk twitch his lips when the woman shifted and moaned in her sleep, her brow knitting together slightly at the feelings wrapping her body.

"You know, most women don't like being 'attacked' in their sleep." Mumbled Taika in a sleepy voice before opening a glassy eye to look at Cicero, the man paused upon her waking before continuing to rub and stoke her body making the woman sigh in bliss.

"Cicero wanted to show you his appreciation besides through shiny, clinking gold. Also… he was cold," Cicero spoke in a whimpering voice that was like a wounded animal or a dog told off by its owner, "he thought pretty lady was also cold."

Kicking off her boots and pant's she said, "Oh I am very cold, how do you plan to keep me warm?" A large grin spread across Taika's face, and Cicero mimicked her with a more insane one before he spun her around so she had her back to him. He kissed at the side of her throat as he undid his pants and stroked his manhood in a palm.

When he was fully standing to attention, Cicero hooked Taika's knee over his wrist and raised it, then pulled it back so it was in line with his hips making it easier for him to thrust forward, planting himself deep inside her core and surrounding his manhood with a warmth that chased away the cold outside the small rocky mill.

Moaning he began to thrust feverously and bit at Taika's earlobe, in his arms the Breton whimpered and moaned into the wall and tried to grasp onto it but to no avail, as there were no handholds making her palms slid uselessly against the stone. She needed to cling to something, as if to brace herself for what was coming.

"Cicero," Taika grasped one of his hands and pressed his fingers along with hers into her core, so four fingers and his manhood were inside the warmth. Cicero gave a deep hum as the woman coaxed his fingers against her nerves once more to stroke and press, her cum soaked his knuckles making him bite hard at her neck to get a better taste of her flesh, his eyes dilated so much at the taste of her blood that his eyes almost looked completely black. Oh sweet mother, her blood was delicious!

Sucking up as much of her life force as he could manage, Cicero pounded into her harder as bloodlust began to make his mind fall into the insanity he walked beside and named Laughter, there were red spots in his vision and somewhere he wondered if Orc's felt like this when they let bloodlust consume them.

If so, why did they not stay in it forever? It was glorious! Cicero released a long whimpering, growl as he vigorously thrust in and fingered Taika's womanhood making her moan and clench both hands against her stomach, to try and hold off the burning release that she already felt. Did the days of endlessly being fucked by the Redguard Alik'r warriors soften her up?

Or just make her more attuned to the lust that she loved?

A hot sweat was beginning to break out on both Taika and Cicero as they began to burn; the Breton came with a wail shortly followed by the hissing Imperial. They paused to gather their breath, and then Cicero rolled Taika onto her back and kissed at her throat while climbing on top. Wanting to keep away the cold a little longer, he brought his manhood back to life and thrust into her again.

"Ah!" Taika gasped and wrapped her arm's around Cicero's neck, the man spread her legs wide with his hands as he plunged inside her at his fast pace, determined to drive them both to another ending and maybe another if he could manage it. In the back of his mind Cicero heard the whisper's telling him to bite her again, to taste more blood.

He did so, his teeth dug into the skin under her ear and drew out the red liquid for his lips and tongue, after lapping it all up Cicero bit a little down from the last one to repeat his actions, he continued to do this until Taika's neck was covered with his 'love' bites. Licking his lips as he looked down at the panting woman, Cicero savored the taste of her blood on his lips.

"Pretty lady tastes good," He growled in a deep, dangerous voice that made Taika shiver. Cicero pulled up her shirt to her chin and latched his teeth on the new skin, treating it as he did with her throat, creating a map of welts all over he recently healed skin. Only a few hours ago she had the bites of an Alik'r warrior all over her neck and breasts.

Reaching down Taika managed to pass her hands under Cicero's jester jacket and the shirt beneath to rake her nails down his back, drawing his own blood in return. The feeling of sharp pain in his back made Cicero's mind come back to himself for a moment as he thought it was danger, before it fell back into the lust when he realized it was just her nails, not a dagger after his life. Claws of pleasure…

As Taika came again she made sure to drag her nails sharply down his back making Cicero grunt in pain and desire, he looked up at her face from his position biting at the valley of her breasts, with eyes that were almost devoid of anything but lust. Everything from Taika's scent and taste, to the feeling of her wet warmth around him made everything fall apart.

With a muffled howl into her chest that vibrated right to her heart, Cicero pressed his hips tightly against Taika's and came. He grunted and grinded his hips as he filled her womb once more, causing some to spill down her thighs and in the crack of her arse to soak into the hay beneath them. After he was finished and had taken almost a minute to breath, Cicero pulled out of the warmth with a sigh at the loss.

Not liking the cold he forced his limp shaft back inside Taika's slick womanhood making her give a weak groan and rolled to his side, bringing the woman around to face him. Cicero clung to her like she was his life support while Taika treated him the same in return, as his arms were so warm.

"Hehe…" He gave a mass of cackling giggles making Taika look at him with one tired eye, now why was he giggling like a happy little girl? "Cicero did the dirty deed with pretty lady, and mother is just down the hill. Oh how naughty!"

In a small voice Taika gave a chuckle and closed her eye again, "Hopefully she doesn't mind." Cicero looked down at her with his large grin that she missed, as he contemplated her words.

With the blankets tightly wrapped around them containing the heat from their love making, they drifted to sleep. The Breton praying they woke before Loreius, while the Imperial madman wondered if mother would actually approve if she had a Listener to tell him her words. The pretty lady did help them after all…

If the sweet Night Mother didn't approve, he would have to punish Taika.


	24. Brynjolf and Mercer Frey

_These characters were requested by SerenitysWillow and Guests, on Fanfiction_

_Sorry for the long-awaited update, I just haven’t been able to motivate myself to write. But I have taken account to everyone’s comments and future requests and will try my best to give my readers something else soon._

* * *

“Falmer blood elixir, make love like a saber cat for only ten gold pieces.” Said the thickly accented voice, Taika heard it as far as the entrance of Riften as she was waylaid by a threatening man asking for her business in the town, she had fled when he was sidetracked by an angry looking Nord woman tailed by a meek man that stomped towards them when she saw Taika’s worried expression.

Going into the marketplace (the loud voice belonging to a handsome man with a cunning smile) Taika looked around before heading over to the Argonian jeweler, “Hello. What is the price for having these all resized for me?” She pulled out three rings; two were simple silver while the third was a gold diamond ring. The Argonian examined each one with a hum.

“The silver ones can be resized for only twenty gold each, but the diamond one will cost more, two hundred gold.” Taika hummed while thinking it over, she had enough to do that but wasn’t sure. She wanted to enchant them so if she made one mistake…

“What about selling it?”

“I can give you three hundred and forty-one gold for it, it is in good quality.” That was a good price even if the Argonian would most likely sell it twice that price, Taika nodded to that and handed the ring over in exchange for the gold. She safely put it into her coin purse while keeping out forty pieces. Seeing her action the Argonian asked just to confirm, “You wish the silver rings to be resized, to which fingers?”

“Yes please.” The Argonian measured both of her middle fingers where she wanted the rings and wrote down the sizes, he promised to get them finished in two days, “Thank you.”

With a polite bow of her head Taika left the Argonian to his business and went to the Bee and Barb to grab herself a room, inside a priest of Mara gave a sermon about love and peace while gaining a few annoyed looks from the patrons, especially a woman and young man dressed in fine clothing that received nervous glances. ‘They must be Black-Briar’s… I remember hearing about them when I was here last time.’ Taika thought and kept her distance.

And seeing the Priest reminded her it had been a while since she went to Dawnstar, how was Erandur doing?

After grabbing herself a room and meal, Taika went upstairs to eat in private in the corner behind the wall obscuring the stairs so people wouldn’t see her. Privacy lasted until the last mouthfuls of her meal as two men wandered up the stairs along with the Black-Briar woman, “Now Maven don’t worry. We can handle it.” Said a voice that was slick greed and no good.

“Really? Because I heard you and your guild have been running out of luck. If you can’t do it I will find someone else to, and pay THEM the gold promised to you.”

“Of course, I will have Vex do it for you. She is our best…” The man who sold Falmer blood stopped when he saw Taika cowering in the very corner that he and the others were heading towards, trying to finish the rest of her meal as quietly as she could manage, drawing the eyes of the other two. They all hushed before nodding to each other in silent understanding. Maven left while sending Taika a warning glare, what was that for? Not like she could tell anyone if she didn’t know what they were doing.

When the two men were the only ones with Taika, the youngest one stepped towards her on graceful feet, “Now why is a rather divine lass like you doing up here alone?” He asked in a suave voice, his accent doing things to Taika a voice should not do. Behind him the other man watched with a frown and annoyed look.

“Well… I…” Taika went quiet when the man sat himself down with her while waving his companion beside them; the Nord and Breton men eyed her with two very different expressions. One with warmth and the other with cynicism.

“I recognize you, from the market place.” Whispered the suave man, “My name is Brynjolf and this is Mercer. Haven’t I seen you here before? About two years ago with the Dragonborn?” Mercer perked up, she was a companion of the legendary Dragonborn?

“I… use to travel with him yes. Surprised you can remember me so far back…” Taika spun the hair at the end of her long plat thrown over her shoulder agitatedly; she didn’t think anyone she had never spoken to would recognize her especially after such a long timeframe, she was not an important person, “He wasn’t the best person to travel with so I hit it out on my own…”

“A shame for him really, I would love to travel the land with a woman of your fair beauty.” At his words Taika flushed lightly and looked away making Brynjolf give an enticing smile to Mercer, “Wouldn’t you agree old friend?”

By now Mercer’s glare turned into a smirk as he took enjoyment of where Brynjolf was headed with this, “The things we would get up to.” He said in a deep purr making Taika flush a little more and feel a burn between her thighs, these two… they said all the right things in the right voice didn’t they? Well she could play this game too.

“Now, what things?” Hiding her coyness under an innocent smile Taika chuckled as she crossed her leg and looked at Mercer with a sparkle in her eye causing both men to give deep sounds of approval, “What kind of a woman do you think I am?”

Reaching out Brynjolf gently ran his fingers down the skin of Taika’s jawline while Mercer’s hand ran across her thigh slowly, “One who would give two lonesome men with impeccable talents, a chance?” He whispered in that voice that hit her in the stomach making her hum and look between the pair, making them feel like she was judging them before making her decision.

“Well I was planning to go straight to bed after my exhausting trip here,” Taika spoke in an uninterested voice making the two men look a little reserved to hear her decision behind their similar smirks, “It might be more… ‘relaxing’ to have you two help me sleep.”

Brynjolf gave a large grin as she accepted their offer, “I am famed for my skill with my hands.”

While Brynjolf and Taika focused on each other and spoke in innuendo tones, beneath the table Mercer loosened the knots tying her outer robe shut with deft fingers obviously not belonging to an old farmer, or a simple shop keeper, and parted it slightly so he could barely grace the skin of a hip beneath her shirt with the tip’s of coarse fingers. Just that simple touch sent a jolt of shivers across Taika’s skin.

Giving a small moan while grasping the back of Mercer’s hand with hers lightly and enticed him to stroke a little higher along her ribs causing his pupil’s to dilate, Taika let her eyes drop into an almost seducing look making both men groan and stare wildly at the closed doors around them, “My room is the closest one to us.” If the fact she knew exactly what they were thinking unsettled them they didn’t show it as Brynjolf stood, pulled the woman to her feet as well.

Holding Taika so her back pressed tightly against his chest, Brynjolf kissed at her neck and shoulder while backing up against the door. Mercer stood and began to unwrap her shawl-hood while bending to kiss along her brow, before following a cheekbone down to her lips that he devoured with his own. With a sigh of apprehension as the door clicked open and Taika met his tongue with her own and warred against him.

Taking to the battle with eagerness, Mercer grinded his hips into hers and closed the door behind him as they passed with blind but adept hands while Brynjolf backed them into the room carefully. They tumbled onto the bed in a flurry of limbs and clothes as they attempted to keep lips against another’s skin.

Taika moaned as Mercer grabbed her arse tightly and made her grind against him harder, the friction doing more for the man then her making him huff against her tongue excitedly. Taika sighed softly and focused on the kiss and what the second man was doing behind her.

Quickly Brynjolf stripped out of his clothing while letting his lips trace patterns against the back of Taika’s neck, his eyes watching over her shoulder as she and Mercer tried to gain the upper hand in their kiss. Their tongues and teeth were a flurry against the other, clacking and gnawing.

Reluctantly the tongue war had to come to an abrupt end so Mercer and Taika could remove their shirts and leather armor so they were as naked as the currently ignored Brynjolf, who didn’t mind the lack of attention and concentrated on sucking at Taika’s shoulder and running his hands along her sides. While he took it steady Mercer was vicious, his nails tearing into the Breton’s skin leaving sensitive marks for the other man to follow with gentle touches. Apologetic, even when he was not the one to cause the harm.

Sitting between Brynjolf’s spread thighs, Taika moaned and arched her shoulder blades into his chest as Mercer bit into the side of a soft mound on her chest, drawing blood that trickled down her ribs. His clawing hands spread Taika’s legs and lifted them over his hips so he had unhindered access to grinding his manhood against her burning womanhood. Mercer hissed when he felt her readiness gloss against him.

Unexpectedly Mercer thrust inside her womanhood making Taika cry out in surprise and fist her hands into Brynjolf’s thighs, making the other man grunt. He opened his eyes slightly to observe as his ‘boss’ began to take the woman hard, no foreplay or passion, just unromantic rutting. He grimaced as he kissed the nape of Taika’s neck and lowered his hands to her hips to steady her against him.

“Better hurry up, slowpoke. Before you miss out.” Growled Mercer in a hoarse voice while sending Brynjolf a wild smirk from where he was biting at Taika’s chest and neck, frowning in annoyance the younger man wiggled the woman’s hips and brought her arse down around his fingers.

Palming a breast in one hand, Brynjolf got to work spreading the woman’s hole even though she gave small broken whimpers saying it was fine for him to enter her now. He only stopped when he was content, and able to push it three fingers with room to spread them all.

Once more he took her hips in his hands but this time brought her onto his manhood, engulfing himself in her pulsing warmth. Both he and Taika moaned at the fulfillment, but Brynjolf didn’t have the luxury to indulge in the feeling of her around him thanks to his boss.

Moving his hips only slightly, as he didn’t have to do much work because Mercer was thrusting Taika against him at a decent pace, Brynjolf mouthed along Taika’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He could almost just sit there and let it happen without doing a thing… but he was a man who liked to give what he could in every ‘job’ he was given. Physical or just paperwork. So of course, he moved his hips too.

Taika arched and clawed at Mercer’s back as she felt the two men’s tips hitting her in two equally special places, she opened her mouth to release a long sigh and hiss. Mercer dug his teeth into a soft breast uncovered by Brynjolf’s large hand and held on, with no intention of releasing it as he foamed at the mouth with his blinded rutting.

Her nails sunk deeper into Mercer’s lower back, and left deep red lines up his spine as she dragged her hands upwards to fist tightly onto his hair, Taika moaned and wrapped her legs around his arse with a bit of a struggle with how hard and fast he was pounding into her.

Breathing heavily, Brynjolf hooked his hands under Taika’s knee’s and stopped them from locking around Mercer, spreading them wide making the older man sink just a little deeper. The two men moaned as they felt exactly how hitting Taika’s sweet spot made the woman’s body react.

Tight, wet, and warm. Twitching around their cocks and threatening to suck them completely dry.

“Oh god, I’m…” Taika broke off as Mercer’s hard and determined thrusts clacked her teeth and almost caused her to bite her own tongue. Brynjolf was making it harder to form words as his sucked and kissed at her racing pulse.

“That’s it, cum for us my lovely girl.” Whispered Mercer as he kept aiming skillfully for that pulsing bundle inside the young woman without breaking his hasty pace, each hit making her moan and twitch around the two men, and Brynjolf sucked in breathes each time he too buried himself into her.

“Ah!” Gasp Taika as she came, the tightness around the two men squeezed tightly each time they thrust inside her until they hit breaking point.

First it was Mercer who filled Taika’s slit with his seed, then Brynjolf who came while holding the woman’s breasts in firm hands. Bruising the breast that Mercer had so not gently held onto her moments ago with his teeth. Possibly drew some specks of blood with one of his cracked canines.

Taika felt overwhelmed with exhaustion from their deed, and the hours of travelling on foot to reach Riften. As she gasped for air the two men kissed at what they could of her body. One rough and wanting to take what he can from the woman, the other gentle and soothing. The lips of a man who wanted to ‘love’ the woman like she was a fragile masterpiece.

The last thing Taika saw as she blacked out from everything done that day was Mercer grinning down at her, greed and lust burning deeply in his deep coloured orbs. This might not be the last she will hear from him.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning the first thing of many things that Taika noticed was the two men were gone, leaving her inn bed cold. Next (as she rolled over while stretching) was the only hints both men had been there was her travel bag was wide open on the table near the window, her money bag looked slightly smaller then it had yesterday… and in exchange of a few gold pieces was a beautiful looking crystal flask.

Third thing… the pair of panties she wore last night were also missing in action… which of the two would take those? Mercer? Brynjolf seemed like the type to have left her the flask and not take of with her underwear like a common perverted thief.

After climbing from her bed and wrapping up her bare (but bruised) body with her black mage robe Taika went to the table, and lifted a small note that was weighed down by the flask. In neat, flowing handwriting she read ‘Please enjoy this honeyed Black-Briar mead as thanks for the beautiful night we had, shall it not taste as sweet as you. Brynjolf.’

“Sweet talker.” Taika smiled as she pulled the crystal stopper out of the small bottle and sniffed the mead before taking a mouthful. A burst of flavor met her tongue and left the smoothest and sweetest aftertaste.

One thing about Riften that was amazing and worth the trip was the Black-Briar mead…

Reading the note again Taika laughed, “Ok… and maybe the men aren’t too bad either.”


	25. Jarl Siddgeir

_This character was requested by TheOneThatSeesGNS. I am sorry for the lack of chapters as of late, I’ve been at a loss with inspiration and persistence to sit and write like I use to._

* * *

 

 

Falkreath was cold and dreary as always and felt like the many dead in its burial ground would jump up and attack the living. Taika pulled her robes closer around her small frame to try and contain some of her body heat, but the chill seemed to pierce right through the thick fabric and go right into her bone marrow.

Her feet sunk into the putrid mud and made squelching sounds similar to a fart. The idea made her giggle a little despite how sour she was about being here. People looked over as if she was crazy but Taika schooled her face so it looked like they were just hearing things.

How embarrassing to giggle over something so stupid… but Taika did have a secret love for silly jokes about farts and other crude things. The Companion’s had the best ones that made even the stern faced Aela smile.

It would have been better to avoid this place like the plague… but she was here only because someone in Riften (whom she would not name) had asked her to sneak a message to the Legate in the Jarl’s longhouse. Despite Riften being in control of the Stormcloaks the man still kept in contact with old friends on the Imperial side. So, Taika had to be discreet.

Inside the huge cabin she was instantly warmed by the massive stone fireplace centred in the throne room. The young jarl lounged in his throne and perked up when she entered, when realising she was of no importance he slouched once more. Instantly Taika knew he was a snotty ruler…

Taika looked to the housecarl and asked politely, “Where can I find the Legate?”

“In the room there.” They pointed while looking Taika over suspiciously. Taika bowed and thanked the man before walking to the room in question, inside was a man head to toe in heavy Imperial armour.

“Sir, I have a message for you.” The Legate nodded and took the rolled-up parchment from her, he read over it and hummed. The news was not good. The Stormcloaks were growing in numbers and seemed like they were preparing a fight, there had been more sightings of the Dragonborn with the rebellion troops and that bode unwell for them all.

“Thank you.” He pulled out coins and palmed them to her, the typical ten septims for a courier. He dismissed her and Taika left without feeling even a bit offended about the man treating her like nothing important, instead she wanted to get to the inn and sleep. Hopefully it was a little warmer in one of their rooms…

A young, arrogant voice broke over the throne room. “You there. Girl…” Taika paused before stepping closer to the seated Jarl, when she was at the foot of the short rise of stairs she bowed politely. Maybe he just wanted to ask her to do something… like deliver another stupid letter.

“Jarl. How can I help you?” The young man examined her top to bottom, his eyes hovered on her chest and Taika knew what he was thinking. He was bored and wanted something or someone to entertain him. And he chose her.

“Come with me.” He stood and flourished into his room, with some hesitation she followed. Taika didn’t think she wanted to do anything for the man, as he absolutely reeked of arrogance under the musky scent of some kind of perfume in his clothes. Ugh…

The room was warm, and neatly furnished with expensive items. The bed covered in soft fur rugs and the wooden floor was polished until it was reflective. Candles lightly lit the room with a warm golden glow. Jarl Siddgeir closed the door behind them and gave Taika a sickly-sweet smile while running his fingers lightly down the side of her neck following the line of her veins. His mouth soon followed his fingers leaving no doubt in Taika’s mind what his intentions were.

Arrogant bastard. Taika almost kneed him in the groin at his forward and silent demand for her to spread her legs. But maybe she could allow this once…

She tilted her neck to give Siddgeir more skin while considering it. Taika had travelled almost non-stop to get here on foot and carriage, only taking a night or two to catch some sleep. The entire time she did not visit anyone or touch herself so she was getting a little riled. Maybe she could find fun in the Jarl while also gain his… sanction of her. A tactical reason too?

Always good to make ‘friends’ in the many holds… whether she came back to this hold again or not.

Hands began to remove her robe and untie her pants, Taika began the short work of Siddgeir’s rich looking clothes too. As the man worked at her throat with his mouth, teeth, and tongue Taika moaned and whispered suggestively into his ear, “My Jarl, how about you lie down on the bed and I’ll make tonight something to remember.”

The man moaned at her sultry tone and was quick to comply, he spread himself down on the bed with legs slightly wide when he was completely naked and watched with hungry eyes as Taika let her clothes pool to the ground leaving herself bare to his eager eyes. She let him eat her up with his eyes for a moment to get his blood rushing a little faster.

The bed dipped a little more as she climbed on and crawled so her head was in line with his already hard cock, with a small smile she dipped her head to start sucking and licking along his shaft. The whole thing twitched and began throbbing and just knowing she caused that made Taika’s slit begin dripping with the desire to have it inside her. Siddgeir hummed in appreciation when the tip of her tongue found his pleasure spot right near the head of his cock, Taika made sure to stroke that point of interest a few times until he was twitching and harder than stone.

Slowly Taika gave him head while making sure he was not yet ready to cum, she wanted him inside her when that happened. Fingers tightened in her hair as she denied him relief, but the Jarl did not make demands and simply enjoyed the feelings. Taika’s tongue was doing so many things to his shaft and the sensitive lines of his throbbing veins.

The woman was working magic with her tongue and fingers as she went from palming his balls to running her hands up and down his stomach… the power of being a Jarl was not kind to him, he had a little pudginess in his stomach from his rich foods. Siddgeir was not a warrior either, just a young man who got power for his support to the Imperials… He would not last when war breaks out.

But Taika had to admit he did have an impressive cock. She could barely fit it all down her throat but she made herself proud with her attempt.

Slurp. Taika pulled away and rubbed his shaft and balls for a second to keep his sensations running before spinning around so her back was to him and put her legs either side of his hips, Siddgeir looked a little confused but then moaned as he felt Taika rubbing her wet entrance over his tip showing how ready she was for him and to get him angled at her entrance without the use of her hands. His hands instantly grabbed her hips and gave a shallow thrust upwards so his tip broke through by an inch.

Moaning Taika decided not to torture herself or the man and let herself lower all the way down his shaft while holding his legs for balance, they sighed in relief as the fulfilling feeling before Taika began to ride the man with rapid eagerness. At this angle it felt amazing, better then facing forward or on her back as Siddgeir’s cock rubbed different placed and hit her at an amazing angle.

Up down up down. Taika didn’t slow her desperate pace or try to make this last longer. She wanted the man to cum, and herself to feel the blast of ecstasy at being filled. It must be a female thing, the desire to have her womb filled to the brim with a mans seed, the biological instinct to reproduce that made a woman’s whole body to be engulfed in flames of pleasure and mind lose all sensibility.

They were both moaning, trying to stay quiet so those out the door didn’t hear their coupling. Loving the struggle to stay silent and the feeling of the woman so wet and warm around his shaft Siddgeir’s fingers tightened into her hips leaving crescent nail marks, his hips jerked up in a wild attempt to keep up with her as he felt his completion growing closer and his cock throbbed with anticipation. “Keep riding me like that, I’m going to fill you with my glorious seed. Is that what you want?”

God even on the edge of cumming he was stuck up. Glorious cum? Honestly…

Taika opening her mouth and simply moaned out in a breathless voice, “Yes Jarl. Cum in me please.” She arched her back and tried taking him harder and deeper, her walls tightened and were so wet that she was literally dripping all over Siddgeir groin. Her own relief was right there and she bit her lip as he moaned a little louder.

Knowing she was near, Siddgeir thrust harder and more desperately and that threw her over the final edge. Taika came with a strangled moan, her slit tightened and made the man finish too. His cock throbbed and twitched as he came, and filled her with his warm seed before finally growing limp inside her. Gods above he must have emptied both of his balls into her because she could feel the pressure inside where the cum overflowed her womb.

They both breathed heavy as they came down from the high. Then Taika climbed off and looked a little disappointed that the mans cum dripped out of her body to smear the bed, hiding the look she grabbed a towel the Jarl had folded on a chest and wiped herself clean then the relaxed man. He simply laid there in a happy glow covered in their mixed cum all over his groin area. What a steaming mess.

Taika looked to the man to see if he had something to say but he just waved his hand in dismissal. He got what he desired and wanted nothing more to do with her. The woman placed the towel on the end of the bed and threw on her clothes, not wanting to be here any longer, Taika had gotten what she wanted too. Now she was going to get some sleep like she originally planned.

After getting dressed Taika left the room (like nothing happened) and closed the door behind her so the Steward wouldn’t see the naked man, the Dunmer did however give the young human a suspicious glare that was held on her back the entire time Taika walked through the throne room. It felt like a walk of shame right now.

The woman didn’t relax until she was out of the longhouse and stepping into the inn, “Excuse me. Can I have one room for the night and a bath.” Using the ten coins she just received Taika payed for the room, was led there by the barmaid, and hummed in glee as she fell onto the bed. It was warm just as she hoped it would be. She kicked off the boots and waited for the bath to be filled by the barmaid so she could wash away the muddy trip and the drying cum between her thighs.

Taika took a drink from one of her flasks, anti-pregnancy potions. A constant companion in her bags. And then sighed through her nose as she felt the potion warming her from the inside, her stomach lurched. The usual effect of going against her biological instinct to become a mother.

She looked at the roof and sighed, she couldn’t wait to get out of this hold and go somewhere warmer…


End file.
